I'm Sorry
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: {CHAP 10/END UP} Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah 2 tahun bersama, namun semua itu sia-sia hanya karena satu hari dimana Sehun mengabaikan janjinya demi gadis lain yang ternyata... Sehun/Luhan/HunHan. GS for Uke. Drama/Sad/Hurt. Typo bertebaran.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Cast : HunHan, pair official EXO. GS for Uke**

 **Genre : Humor, Drama**

 **Chapter : 1-END**

 **Disclaimer : Cast asli itu punya Tuhan, dan atas izin Tuhan juga pheo bisa mengupdate ff ini, typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luheeeeennnnnnnnn!"

" _YA!_ BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Begitulah pagi di Inha Senior High School, diawali dengan _sapaan_ nyaring dari gadis mungil ber _eyeliner_ pada sang gadis bermata rusa yang sedang menatapnya garang. Yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang namaku Xi LuHan! Xi. Lu. Han." Ucap Luhan –sang gadis bermata rusa- sinis, "Mama ku akan memotong lehermu saat tahu kau mengganti namaku, Baek," dengusnya lagi.

Baekhyun tertawa lebar, "Itu panggilan kesayanganku, Lu. Terima saja."

"Terserah!" balas Luhan tak perduli, "Mana Kyun-"

"LUHANNIEEEE! BAEKHYUNNIEEEE!"

 _Ah!_ Satu lagi suara nyaring terdengar dari ujung koridor, kedua gadis itu segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis bermata buat yang porsi badannya tak jauh beda dari Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau lama sekali," sungut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sedikit terengah sebelum melempar senyum manis pada dua sahabatnya.

"Mianhae, Jongin terlambat bangun pagi lagi."

"Yasudah, ayo." Baekhyun segera menggandeng kedua lengan temannya dan berjalan riang menuju kelas mereka. Tapi dibelokan pertama ketiga gadis itu dicegat oleh seorang namja berkulit pucat yang wajahnya tak pernah jauh dari kata _datar_.

"Kupinjam temanmu." katanya tanpa basa-basi dan langsung menarik Luhan keluar dari gandengan Baekhyun.

" _Ya ya ya!_ Albino!" pekik Baekhyun nyaring, tak terima temannya diseret begitu saja. Sedangkan Luhan sudah berontak lepas dari pria yang dipanggil Albino itu.

"Lepas, Sehun!"

Sehun –sang _namja_ \- menoleh dan melempar pandangan tajam pada Luhan yang dibalas tak kalah tajam.

Keduanya saling beradu pandang beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya Sehun buka suara.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku menjemputmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dengan siapa kau berangkat?"

"Kris." jawab Luhan cuek, namun satu nama itu mampu membuat aura wajah Sehun semakin keruh.

"Sebut namanya sekali lagi." ujar Sehun dingin, Luhan masih berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Sehun. Namun yang ada Sehun malah mendorongnya ketembok dan menyudutkannya.

" _YA!_ "

"Sebut namanya sekali lagi. Didepanku."

Luhan mendongak saat menyadari nada suara pria didepannya semakin menusuk. Dilihatnya wajah Sehun yang semakin dingin dan kilat matanya yang tajam, seakan menguliti Luhan saat itu juga.

"K.R.I.S." eja Luhan, Sehun menggeram.

"Kau berani pergi dengan lelaki lain disaat kekasihmu menunggumu didepan rumahmu? Oh, manis sekali."

"Lalu apa namanya jika kekasihnya tiba-tiba membatalkan janji bertemu hanya untuk gadis lain?" sindir Luhan balik, Sehun sempat mematung sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Luhan.

"Xi Luhan.."

"Kau marah-marah padaku hanya karena kau takut aku membahas pembatalan janjimu kemarin yang tiba-tiba? Mau melemparkan kesalahanmu padaku?" ujar Luhan sarkatis, menyentak dengan keras cengkraman pria itu dan mendorongnya.

Belum dua langkah Luhan berjalan, Sehun kembali mencekal tangannya dan menghimpit gadis itu diantara tembok dan dirinya.

"Kita belum selesai bicara."

"Apalagi?" balas Luhan jengah.

"Luhan!" Luhan dan Sehun menoleh saat mendengar panggilan nyaring Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Rupanya keduanya kekeuh mencari Luhan yang diseret oleh Sehun.

Dengan segera Luhan mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh Sehun dan berlari menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. Sebelumnya ia sempat memberi tatapan tajam pada Sehun dengan mata rusanya sebelum menggamit lengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka berada dikantin, keduanya baru sempat bertanya saat jam istrirahat seperti sekarang karena pada saat tiba dikelas pagi tadi sang guru dijam pertama sudah masuk kedalam kelas.

"Dia yang mulai," sahut Luhan acuh. Dua gadis mungil saling menatap heran kearah temannya yang malah asyik dengan kimbapnya.

Maklum saja, Luhan dan Sehun jarang bertengkar, walaupun Sehun sangat. _Ani!_ Teramat sangat posesif pada Luhan, namun Luhan seperti tidak mempermasalahkan sifat Sehun yang satu itu. Luhan adalah gadis yang penurut, tidak pernah membantah omongan Sehun. Dan Luhan akan sangat manja bila sudah didekat Sehun. Tapi sekarang?

"Memang apa masalahnya sampai kalian bertengkar? Tidak biasanya." kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya, gadis itu memang selalu blak-blakan dan ceplas-ceplos.

"Dia tiba-tiba membatalkan janji bertemu denganku kemarin sore dan malah mengantar gadis lain entah kemana." Satu lagi sifat Luhan, polos dan jujur. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan Sehun sangat protektif pada rusanya.

"Gadis lain? _Nugu_?"

"Jongin bilang namanya Seulgi."

"Jadi si Kamjjong itu bekerja sama dengan Sehun?" todong Kyungsoo langsung, dan Luhan mengangguk.

" _YA!_ KIM JONGIN!" suara lima oktaf Kyungsoo langsung memenuhi seluruh arena kantin begitu melihat siluet kekasihnya didepan pintu utama kantin, bersama seorang pria lain bertelinga lebar.

Jongin yang mendengar teriakan nyaring gadisnya langsung melambai riang dan berjalan menghampiri meja tiga serangkai itu bersama pria tinggi disampingnya.

"Hai, Kyungsoo-ku..." sapa Jongin manis sembari mengerling kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang manatap garang padanya.

Pria tinggi disebelah Jongin juga tersenyum manis pada ketiga gadis itu dan mengedip genit pada Baekhyun, yang dibalas tatapan 'cepat-duduk'.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba mengambil alih pembicaraan sebelum Kyungsoo mengamuk. Percayalah, meskipun mempunyai wajah imut dan kepribadian yang tidak terlalu heboh, Kyungsoo bisa menjadi seperti ibu tiri jika sudah marah apalagi mengamuk.

"Sedang menemani Seulgi diperpustakaan." jawab Chanyeol santai, tidak menyadari tatapan terkejut dari ketiga gadis itu dan malah mengambil satu kimbap dari piring Luhan.

"Siapa sebenarnya Seulgi itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tajam, sekilas melirik Luhan yang menatap kimbapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Memang Sehun tidak cerita padamu, Lu?" Jongin melempar pertanyaan itu pada Luhan sembari mengernyit, "Kupikir kau tahu,"

"Jawab saja, Kamjjong!" sela Baekhyun.

" _Well_ , Seulgi itu teman kecil Sehun, sekaligus cinta pertamanya. 3 tahun lalu dia pindah ke Jepang karena ayahnya ditugaskan disana, baru seminggu yang lalu dia pindah dan bersekolah disini." jelas Jongin sambil lalu, kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergantian. "Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya saat melihat perubahan wajah ketiga gadis itu.

"Pria albino itu sepertinya tidak memberitahu apa-apa pada gadisnya, Jongin- _ah_." Chanyeol menyahut saat melihat tatapan mata Luhan berubah sendu. "Dan jelas saja dua gadis kita tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Mau mati rupanya," desis Kyungsoo saat kembali melihat siluet seorang namja yang sedang dibicarakan tengah berjalan kearah mereka dengan... _menggandeng tangan seorang gadis_.

Belum sempat Sehun dan gadis itu menghampiri meja sahabat-sahabatnya, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri lebih dulu dan menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Diam disana, Tuan Oh."

Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan mendongak saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang begitu sinis, keempatnya menoleh dan mendapati Sehun membalas tatapan datar dan juga gadis disampingnya yang menampilkan raut wajah bingung.

"Sehunnie.." panggil gadis itu, sedikit menarik ujung kemeja Sehun.

Pandangan Luhan seketika berubah datar, ia kembali berkutat dengan makanannya tanpa menggubris tatapan Sehun.

"Sehunnie?" ulang Baekhyun sarkatis, "Setahuku hanya gadis ini yang memanggilmu begitu." lanjutnya sambil melirik Luhan.

Sehun menatap bergantian satu persatu temannya, Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Sehun menatap mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bisa jelaskan siapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, menatap sekilas gadis disamping Sehun yang parahnya sekarang tengah memeluk lengan kanan pria itu.

" _Annyeong_ , Kang Seulgi _imnida_... aku murid pindahan disini. _Bagapseumnida_..."

"Aku tahu kalau itu, Nona." gubris Kyungsoo, "Yang kumaksud hubunganmu dengan pria albino itu."

"Oh, Sehun?" tanya Seulgi, "Dia teman kecilku, tapi sudah seperti pacarku, hihihi."

" _MWORAGO_?"

Keempat pemuda pemudi itu sontak memekik bersamaan saat mendengar penuturan Seulgi, tak beda jauh dengan Sehun yang sekarang menatap tajam 'teman kecil' nya itu, hanya Luhan yang masih tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar, tapi jika ditelisik, kedua mata rusanya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Seulgi- _ya_ ," interupsi Sehun, Seulgi menoleh dengan senyum manis.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau 'Sehunnie' mu itu punya kekasih?" tanya Baekhyun curiga, maksud dalam artian ini curiga pada Sehun yang tidak terus terang pada Luhan.

Dan sepertinya dugaan gadis ber _eyeliner_ itu benar, karena detik selanjutnya Seulgi menampilkan raut wajah bingung dan menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kekasih? Dia tidak pernah menceritakan seorang gadis pun padaku." tuturnya jujur. Baekhyun melotot dan menatap tajam Sehun yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Ayo, Lu. Kita kekelas," ujar Kyungsoo, menyadari bahwa gadis rusa itu ingin menangis. Dengan segera ia menarik lengan Luhan dan menatap tajam Sehun sebelum meninggalkan kantin bersama dua sahabatnya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap pasrah kepergian kekasih-kekasih mereka dan mendelik pada Sehun.

"Kau baru saja membuat masalah besar." Ujar Chanyeol, entah dia menujukan pada Sehun atau pada Seulgi.

Sehun hanya melempar pandangan dingin pada dua kawannya dan beralih menatap Seulgi yang ternyata sudah menatapnya lebih dulu.

"Kau punya kekasih?" tanya Seulgi, Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa dia ada diantara tiga gadis tadi?"

"Ya," kali ini Jongin yang menjawab, jika boleh jujur ia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan Seulgi. Gadis itu selalu menempeli Sehun kemanapun, dan Sehun diam saja.

"Gadis berambut coklat madu yang tadi duduk disampingku, itu kekasihnya." lanjut Jongin, gadis itu tampak terkejut.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau punya kekasih." Ujar Seulgi pelan,

" _Mianhae_ , aku baru mau mengenalkannya padamu tapi ternyata malah salah paham seperti ini." sahut Sehun, pikirannya menerawang pada gadis rusanya yang pasti tengah menangis sekarang. Luhan itu sangat sensitif, dan Sehun sedikit banyak menyesal tidak pernah bercerita tentang Seulgi. Dia berpikir bahwa Seulgi hanyalah masa lalu dan Luhan masa depannya. Tapi tidak disangka Seulgi kembali ke Korea.

Sehun memang sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun pada teman masa kecilnya itu, ia hanya mencintai Luhan. Namun ia belum sempat atau belum siap menceritakan siapa Seulgi pada Luhan, karena takut Luhan marah. Kejadian dimana Sehun membatalkan janji mereka berdua karena Seulgi bilang orang tua gadis itu ingin bertemu dengannya dan keluarganya, sekedar reuni teman lama. Tidak disangka malah akan berbuntut panjang seperti sekarang.

Seulgi pun tidak jauh beda, ia berpikir dengan kembali nya dia ke Korea bisa kembali mengumpulkan benih-benih cinta yang dulu sempat ada diantara mereka sebelum gadis itu berpindah negara. Tapi nyatanya Sehun sudah punya kekasih.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Seulgi bergantian, "Kalian masih mau berdiri disana? Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi." interupsinya, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan dua sejoli itu bersama Jongin.

"Kita bicarakan ini sepulang sekolah," ujar Seulgi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi?" kejar Seulgi begitu mereka ada diatap sekolah, keduanya memang sepakat bertemu disana setelah bel sekolah berbunyi. Tadinya Sehun sempat ingin menolak karena khawatir dengan Luhan. Namun Luhan malah sudah pulang lebih dulu sebelum bel –Chanyeol yang memberitahunya setelah mendengar dari Baekhyun. Dan sekarang ia berniat menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu sebelum pergi kerumah Luhan.

"2 tahun," ujar Sehun, Seulgi menoleh dan mengernyit, "Aku sudah bersama _nya_ selama 2 tahun." lanjut Sehun lagi.

Seulgi menatap pria disampingnya dengan sendu, _'benar-benar tidak ada harapan.'_ batinnya.

"Kau sangat mencintainya?"

"Ya." jawab Sehun singkat, namun didalamnya ada nada ketegasan dan kemantapan yang sangat kuat.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis itu dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, " _Mianhae_.."

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Sehun."

"Aku tahu kau berharap besar padaku, Gi- _ya_... dan aku minta maaf karena membiarkan itu." ujar Sehun lagi.

Satu _liquid_ bening lolos dari gadis bermata sipit itu, dengan gerakan reflek Sehun segera mendekat dan menghapus lelehan bening yang keluar dari sana.

"Jangan menangis, aku seperti laki-laki berdosa membiarkan seorang gadis menangis..."

"Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan padamu, Sehun- _ah_? Aku janji setelah itu akan menjaga jarak denganmu agar kekasihmu tidak salah paham." Bisiknya terisak, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun mengangguk.

"Cium aku," lirih Seulgi, Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, "Aku mohon... sekali ini saja..."

"Gi- _ya_ , aku-"

"Aku mohon, Sehun..." desak Seulgi lagi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan, "Baiklah," putusnya setelah lama terdiam dan berpikir.

Dengan gerakan lambat Sehun menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah gadis yang sedang memejamkan matanya, pasrah dengan perlakuan Sehun. Detik selanjutnya kedua belah bibir itu bertubrukan dengan lembut dan menempel sempurna. Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Seulgi, hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang wajah Luhan.

"Se-sehun..."

 _ **DEG!**_

Baik Sehun maupun Seulgi sama-sama terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang begitu lirih didekat mereka, dengan segera Sehun menarik wajahnya dan menoleh kearah pintu atap. Luhan berdiri disana dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir.

"Lu..."

Luhan menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng pelan, hatinya teriris saat melihat orang yang dia cintai mencium gadis lain, dada nya sesak menahan sakit.

"Ini salah paham, Lu.. dengarkan aku dulu.." ujar Sehun panik, mencoba mendekat namun Luhan malah memundurkan langkahnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"LUHAN!"

"Kejar dia, Sehun- _ah_." Ujar Seulgi tak kalah panik, Sehun menoleh dan menatap Seulgi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cepat kejar dia." desak Seulgi, Sehun terdiam sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Akan kuhubungi kau nanti."

Seulgi mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan sendu, " _Mianhae_ , Sehun- _ah_.." bisiknya parau.

Sehun berlari menuruni tangga secepat yang ia bisa, mencoba mengejar Luhan yang sekarang sudah menghilang entah kemana, dikoridor dekat pintu gerbang sekolah ia malah bertemu dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kemana Luhan?" tanyanya terengah,

"Pergi dengan taksi." jawab Kyungsoo ketus. "Sudah kubilang langsung temui Luhan, kenapa kau malah menemui teman kecilmu itu?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan permasalahanku dengannya dulu baru bertemu dengan Luhan." jawab Sehun, Kyungsoo mendengus sementara Jongin hanya menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya sesaat sebelum merogoh saku celana nya, mendial nomer seseorang.

"Yeobseo _?"_

" _Yeobseo_ , _eommonim_.. apa Luhan sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun pelan.

" _Luhan? Ya, dia baru saja pulang.. ada apa, sayang?"_

" _Ani_ , _gwenchana_... Aku ada latihan klub, jadi tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang... Syukurlah jika dia sudah pulang." jawab Sehun, sedikit meringis karena ia membohongi Heechul, ibu kandung Luhan.

" _Ah, begitu... Baiklah, jangan terlalu lelah, Sehunnie..."_ jawab Heechul lembut, dia memang sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai anaknya sendiri.

" _Ne_ , _eommonim_.. kalau begitu ku tutup dulu. _Annyeong_."

"Nde~ _"_

Sehun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana, tak menyadari tatapan garang Kyungsoo.

"Kau membohongi Heechul _umma_?" tanyanya tak percaya, Sehun menoleh dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin memberi tahu kalau kami sedang berselisih paham, aku akan menemuinya besok disekolah. Dia mungkin butuh waktu sendiri sekarang."

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Jangan menyesal." Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan kembali menuju sekolah sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo kearah parkiran.

 **..**

 **..**

Nyatanya keputusan Sehun untuk tidak menyusul Luhan kemarin adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang dia perbuat. Dia sudah menghampiri Luhan dikelasnya saat istirahat namun rusa kecilnya itu tidak masuk sekolah, dia malah mendapatkan berita mengejutkan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Dia pergi! Ini semua salahmu!" pekik Baekhyun, menuding Sehun dengan telunjuknya. "Luhan pergi! Luhan pergi, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun merosot duduk ditempat yang biasa Luhan duduki dengan wajah syok, Jongin dan Chanyeol yang ikut mengantar Sehun kekelas Luhan sekaligus bertemu kekasih mereka hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Dia pergi kemana?" tanya Jongin pelan, secara tidak langsung menyuarakan isi hati Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendelik dengan mata memerah menahan tangis, "Dia kembali ke China..."

 _ **DEG!**_

"APA!?" pekik Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Tadi pagi Heechul _umma_ datang kesekolah dan menitipkan ini pada kita." ujar Kyungsoo lagi sembari mengacungkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda. "Tolong bacakan untuk mereka bertiga, Baek."

Baekhyun mengambil alih surat yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo dan membukanya. Ketiga pria itu menyimak dengan seksama setiap tulisan yang dibacakan oleh gadis mungil itu.

 **Annyeong** _ **, Kyungie, Baekhyunnie... Jongin dan Chanyeol juga ^^**_

 _ **Maafkan aku karena pindah secara mendadak, aku benar-benar minta maaf.**_

 _ **Aku tahu kalian akan marah padaku, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti.**_

 _ **Aku akan pulang ke Beijing hari ini bersama baba ku, dan mungkin aku akan menetap disana bersama nenek dan kakekku, kau tahu bukan jika Minseok**_ **jie** _ **juga ada disini, aku tidak tahu kapan akan kembali ke Korea.**_

 _ **Maaf tidak memberitahu kalian secara langsung, ada alasan kenapa aku pindah secara tiba-tiba. Aku mohon maaf.. semoga kalian selalu bahagia. fighting! ^^**_

 _ **p.s : Sehunnie, semoga kau juga selalu bahagia, aku mencintaimu...**_ __

 _ **Xi Luhan**_

Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun menghela nafas hampir berbarengan. Terlebih Sehun yang makin mengeruhkan air mukanya, melihatnya membuat Kyungsoo tak tahan memukuli pria albino itu.

"Ini semua salahmu, Oh Sehun! Salahmu! Luhan pergi karena salahmu!" teriaknya sambil memukul Sehun membabi buta.

"Kyung, sabar dulu. Hey hey hey! Sehun bisa mati." Bujuknya panik, Kyungsoo mendelik pada kekasih hitamnya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa dia kembali ke China? Kau tidak- Aish, _ya!_ Oh Sehun! Mau kemana kau!?"

Sehun tak menggubris omongan Chanyeol dan berlari keluar kelas menuju _ferrari_ nya yang terparkir dihalaman samping sekolah.

 **..**

 **..**

 _Brak!_

Dengan tidak sabaran Sehun segera membanting pintu mobilnya begitu sampai didepan rumah keluarga Xi, ia segera memencet bel rumah itu, tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda keluar dari gerbang dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Sehunnie? Ada apa sayang?" tanya Heechul begitu melihat 'calon menantu' nya berdiri didepannya dengan raut wajah gusar.

"Luhan..."

"Luhan? Dia sudah berangkat tadi pagi-pagi sekali sayang, penerbangan pertama. Kenapa bisa lupa, hm?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tak pasti, Heechul mengernyit melihat ekspresi kebingungan lelaki muda itu.

"Luhan bilang pada _umma_ kalau kau sudah tahu jadwal penerbangannya dan bilang tidak mengantarnya. Makanya baba yang mengantarnya sampai disana." Jelas Heechul, "Kau kenapa sayang?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat Sehun makin gelisah.

" _Eommonim_ , apa benar Luhan menetap disana?"

Heechul makin mengerutkan kedua dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Kenapa bertanya pada _umma_?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan menopang kedua tangannya didepan pinggangnya, Heechul mendadak curiga.

"Kalian bertengkar ya?"

 **..**

"Luhan bilang pada _umma_ kalau kau sudah tahu perihal dia pergi ke China, makanya _umma_ tidak curiga apapun saat dia bilang mau pindah kesana karena kau sudah setuju. Luhan juga bilang kau akan mengunjunginya sebulan sekali. Aish, anak nakal itu, bisa-bisanya membohongiku." decak Heechul kesal, saat ini keduanya tengah berada dikamar Luhan, Sehun diam saja saat dibawa kekamar gadisnya.

Heechul membelai puncak kepala pria itu dengan sayang, "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian, hm?"

Sehun mendongak dan menatap manik mata Heechul dengan sedih, "Kami salah paham, _eommonim_..."

Heechul mengangguk paham, wanita itu melirik jam dinding hello kitty dikamar Luhan dan tersenyum tipis, dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomer suaminya. Dan beruntungnya ponsel Hangeng –sang suami- sudah aktif.

"Yeobseo _?"_

" _Yeobo!_ " sapa Heechul riang, "Kalian sudah sampai?"

" _Sudah, aku baru saja keluar dari bandara. Ada apa?"_

"Berikan ponselnya pada rusa nakal itu," ujar Heechul setengah menggertak, Sehun kembali mendongak saat mendengar rusa-nya disebut. Heechul melirik sekilas dan tersenyum manis.

" _Mama? Ada apa?"_

Begitu mendengar suara Luhan diseberang telpon, Heechul dengan segera menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sehun yang dibalas tatapan penuh tanya.

'Luhan.' Katanya tanpa suara,

Sehun sempat terdiam sebentar memandangi ponsel Heechul, sejenak ragu. Namun Heechul dengan segera menyodorkan ponsel nya pada Sehun dan memberi gestur keluar dari kamar.

" _Mama?"_

Pria albino itu mendengar suara Luhannya yang mungkin bingung karena 'Mama' nya tidak menjawab nya, namun detik itu masih berjalan tanda jika teleponnya masih tersambung.

"L-lu..." suara Sehun tercekat, tak berbeda jauh disana Luhan mematung karena bukan mamanya yang menyahut, melainkan suara seorang pria yang tak ingin dia dengar suaranya.

"Jangan ditutup teleponnya, Lu.. aku mohon..." ujar Sehun lagi, Luhan masih mematung dengan ponsel yang masih setia ditelinganya.

Hangeng yang sedari tadi disampingnya melirik dengan kening berkerut, pasalnya Luhan tidak berbicara apapun dan malah terdiam.

Luhan berdehem pelan dan mengatur suaranya senormal mungkin, _"Kenapa?"_

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

" _Aku pikir semuanya sudah jelas, Oh-_ ssi _."_

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu si-"

" _Tidak perlu,"_ potong Luhan, _"Aku sudah mendengarnya kemarin."_

"Tapi kau juga tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja!" teriak Sehun frustasi.

" _Maaf, Sehun. Tapi aku memang harus pergi. Kututup teleponnya."_

"LUHAN!" teriak Sehun lagi begitu mendengar sambungan terputus secara sepihak, lelaki keluarga Oh itu menatap ponsel ditangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "AARRRGGHHHH!"

 **..**

 **..**

"Sehun yang menelpon?" tanya Hangeng begitu Luhan menyodorkan ponselnya, Luhan hanya menggumam tak jelas dan melempar pandangannya keluar jendela.

Hangeng menatap Luhan dengan sedikit sendu, ia berpikir mungkin putrinya itu sedih karena terpisah jarak oleh kekasihnya, atau mantan kekasihnya, pikirnya.

Luhan masih menerawang melihat pemandangan diluar mobil yang akan membawa mereka kerumah orang tua Hangeng, kakek dan nenek Luhan. _'Selamat tinggal, Sehunnie...'_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Holaaaaaaaa *kibar bendera HunHan* apa kabaarrrr? Hehe pheo dateng nyeret dua kesayangan yaitu HunHan buat maen drama di skenario yang udh pheo bikin *lirik ff diatas***

 **Gimana gimana? Ff ini akan dilanjut jika responnya memuaskan dan review lebih dari 20, mungkin chap selanjutnya akan dishare setelah "Look At Me!" tamat. Berminat dilanjut? Review yang banyak ^^ annyeoooongggggg..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous..**

" _Sehun yang menelpon?" tanya Hangeng begitu Luhan menyodorkan ponselnya, Luhan hanya menggumam tak jelas dan melempar pandangannya keluar jendela._

 _Hangeng menatap Luhan dengan sedikit sendu, ia berpikir mungkin putrinya itu sedih karena terpisah jarak oleh kekasihnya, atau mantan kekasihnya, pikirnya._

 _Luhan masih menerawang melihat pemandangan diluar mobil yang akan membawa mereka kerumah orang tua Hangeng, kakek dan nenek Luhan._ 'Selamat tinggal, Sehunnie...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Cast : HunHan, pair official EXO. GS for Uke**

 **Genre : Humor, Drama**

 **Chapter : 1-END**

 **Disclaimer : Cast asli itu punya Tuhan, dan atas izin Tuhan juga pheo bisa mengupdate ff ini, jangan men-copas tanpa seizin pheo yaa .. typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~2 tahun kemudian~**

Suasana kantin di Universitas Daenggu terlihat ramai, beberapa mahasiswa terlihat menikmati jam kosong atau jeda waktu sebelum jam kuliah mereka dimulai, beberapa snack cemilan dan kaleng beserta obrolan-obrolan seru terlihat mendominasi tempat yang memang selalu terlihat seperti pasar itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di meja tujuh, 2 gadis dan 3 pemuda terlihat saling duduk melingkar menikmati pesanan mereka masing-masing, namun sepertinya itu hanya berlaku pada 4 orang diantara mereka, karena seorang pemuda berkulit putih hanya memandangi ponselnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kyungsoo belum datang ya, Baek?" tanya salah satu pemuda berkulit agak gelap pada gadis yang sedang duduk disamping pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Baek' tadi menoleh dan menggeleng pelan, "Kyungie masuk jam 1 siang hari ini."

Pemuda itu mendesah kesal dan beralih menatap teman seperjuangannya yang masih betah memandangi ponselnya, sedangkan gadis disampingnya hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali berkutat dengan jus yang dipesannya.

"Sehun-ah, mau sampai kapan kau menunggu _nya_?" tanya Jongin jengah, pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu mendengus kesal. Pasalnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini temannya itu berubah menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih dingin dan pendiam, apalagi saat mengetahui orang yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya dua tahun lalu karena kesalahpahaman dengan gadis yang duduk disamping Sehun.

Jongin sengaja menanyakan hal itu karena tahu Sehun sangat mencintai _dia_ , dan secara tak langsung menekankan bahwa ia –dan teman-temannya juga sebenarnya- tidak suka gadis itu duduk disamping Sehun dan terus menempelinya selama dua tahun ini.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jongin tanpa ekspresi, Jongin tahu betul itu tandanya Sehun tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraannya.

"Arra, arra.. aku akan diam," dengus Jongin, lebih memilih memakan ayam yang sudah dipesannya sementara Sehun kembali menatap ponselnya. Tepatnya memandangi seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis kearah kamera seperti malaikat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang sedih dan lebih memilih tidak ikut campur, gadis disamping Sehun pun tak kalah menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah dua tahun ini ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sehun, namun nyatanya semua sia-sia, Sehun tidak meliriknya sama sekali meskipun pemuda itu tidak pernah protes saat ia mengikutinya kemana-mana.

' _Apa aku memang sudah tidak ada harapan, Sehunna? Bahkan disaat 'dia' tidak berada disini..'_ batinnya sedih.

"Annyeong semuanya.." kelimanya mendongak saat satu suara ceria menyapa indera pendengarannya, Jongin yang paling senang.

"Kyungie-ku!" pekik Jongin berbinar, "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, sayang..."

"Cih, mendramatisir." Decih Baekhyun malas. Chanyeol tertawa dan mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada kekasih nya itu dan duduk disamping Jongin, tepat disebelah Baekhyun, "Kalian tahu? Aku berpapasan dengan mobil Heechul ahjumma tadi saat masuk keparkiran."

Sehun langsung mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo begitu intens, sementara Baekhyun tampak mengernyit, "Heechul ahjumma? Untuk apa dia kemari?" tanya Baekhyun heran, Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu.

"Apa mungkin...," Chanyeol menggantung kata-katanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun, Baekhyun menoleh.

"Mungkin apa? _dia_ kembali?"

"Mungkin saja.."

"Sudahlah, kita masuk kelas saja, kita sekelas kan hari ini?" ujar Jongin, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Seulgi yang duduk disamping Sehun, hanya untuk basa-basi dan sopan santun.

"Ayo, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun menggamit lengan Sehun dengan manja, Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tahu Sehun butuh seseorang disampingnya, dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan membiarkan kekasihnya menemani Sehun, asal bukan Seulgi.

Mereka berlima –dengan Seulgi yang mengikuti- memang memutuskan untuk masuk ke Universitas yang sama, karena mereka memang sudah bersama sejak JHS.

Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun yang hanya terdiam memandangi layar infokus dengan tatapan kosong, sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk didepan mereka sambil mengobrol. Suasana kelas yang menyerupai ruang bioskop yang tempat duduk nya semakin kedepan semakin rendah membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat agak pendek, meskipun mereka memang pendek.

Dosen Kim mulai memasuki ruang kelas membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai berangsur sepi. Dosen paruh baya itu menelusuri seluruh penjuru kelas, mencoba mencari seseorang sepertinya.

'Sepertinya belum datang,' gumamnya pelan, "Baiklah semuanya, ma-"

 _Tok tok tok_

"Jeseonghamnida, Kim Seonsei. Saya terlambat."

Dosen Kim menoleh kearah pintu begitu mendengar sebuah suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya, ia tersenyum samar dan memberi gestur pada mahasiswa barunya untuk segera masuk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, tak jauh beda dengan raut wajah Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mahasiswa itu jelas adalah orang yang sangat mereka kenal, dengan cepat Jongin menyikut Sehun yang sedang mencoret-coret lembaran kertasnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ouch! Ap-"

"Lihat kesana!" Jongin berbisik dengan nada gelisah bercampur kaget, sejenak Sehun mengernyit melihat ekspresi temannya itu, dengan gerakan lambat ia meluruskan kepalanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

Orang yang selama ini tak tahu bagaimana kabarnya, orang yang selama ini selalu Sehun rindukan, orang yang selama ini tidak bisa tergantikan dihati dan pikirannya, orang yang selama ini tidak bisa Seulgi geser posisinya dihati Sehun, orang yang amat Sehun cintai. Sedang berdiri didepan sana sembari mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan Dosen Kim sambil sesekali mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Orang itu kembali. Dia kembali. Dia...

"Baiklah semuanya, perkenalkan ini Xi Lu Han. Mahasiswa pindahan dari Universitas Beijing. Luhan-ssi semoga anda bisa beradaptasi dengan baik."

"Kamsahamnida, Seonsei..."

...Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

"LUHEEENNNNNNNN!" Luhan berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara lengkingan memekakkan telinganya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang gadis mungil berlari menghampirinya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat, wajah gadis rusa itu mengernyit bingung dengan _orang asing_ yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, belum lagi seorang gadis lain bermata bulat ikut memeluknya dengan erat.

"Luhannie! Kami merindukanmu!" pekik Kyungsoo terisak, ia sudah menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memeluk Luhan saat itu juga karena mata kuliah sedang berlangsung. Luhan semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, 3 orang pria datang menghampirinya dan memeluknya juga.

"Kami merindukanmu, Luhannie.. si albino itu juga merindukanmu," ujar Jongin, Baekhyun langsung menarik jauh-jauh Luhan dari pelukan pria tan itu.

" _Ya!_ Kkamjong! Kau mau dibunuh oleh pangeran es itu?" tanya Baekhyun mendelik. Jongin tertawa konyol dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana.."

Baekhyun berdecih pelan dan kembali memeluk Luhan yang tampak kebingungan dari arah samping, "Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak mengabari kami? Kau tahu Sehun sudah seperti orang gila dan mayat hidup semenjak kau pergi," celoteh gadis bereyeliner itu.

"Sehun?" tanya Luhan linglung, Baekhyun mengangguk dipundak sahabatnya itu dan melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang sekarang sedang mematung memandangi Luhan.

" _Aku pikir semuanya sudah jelas, Oh-ssi."_

" _Tidak perlu, aku sudah mendengarnya kemarin."_

" _Maaf, Sehun. Tapi aku memang harus pergi. Kututup teleponnya."_

Sehun masih membeku ditempatnya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Luhan. Sekelebat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Luhan dua tahun lalu berseliweran dikepalanya, lelaki itu mencoba berjalan perlahan menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu..."

Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung, ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo namun nyatanya tak berhasil sama sekali. Gadis itu memandangi lima orang dihadapannya bergantian, tak mengerti situasinya.

"Maafkan aku..." ujar Sehun lirih. Luhan makin mengernyit bingung.

" _Maaf_? maaf... tapi kalian siapa?"

 _ **DEG!**_

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun sendiri tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Apa katanya tadi?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada bingung, membuat kelima orang itu menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip.

"Lu, jangan bercanda!" seru Kyungsoo tak percaya, ia yakin Luhan hanya ingin mengerjai mereka. Tidak mungkin Luhan melupakan mereka begitu saja.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenal kalian. Kalian mungkin salah orang."

"Luhan!" Luhan kembali berjengit saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, "Baiklah, hentikan kekonyolan ini, Xi Luhan. Kau boleh tidak mengenal kami. Tapi tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenal Sehun!"

"Sehun? Siapa yang kau maksud, Nona? Aku benar-benar ti-"

"Apa kau begini karena aku?" tanya Sehun, Luhan kembali menoleh kearah pria albino dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Apa kau pura-pura tidak mengenal kami karena aku?"

"Aku ti-"

"Nona muda," omongan Luhan terpotong oleh sebuah suara berat dari depan pintu kelasnya, Luhan menoleh dan menemukan paman Lee berdiri disana dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Luhan.

Luhan dengan segera menghampiri paman Lee, orang kepecayaan babanya dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung pria paruh baya itu.

"Paman, mereka menakutkan." adu Luhan sembari menunjuk kelima _teman_ nya dengan gemetar.

Paman Lee menoleh dan membungkuk singkat pada mereka begitu tahu siapa yang dimaksud Luhan, "Nona muda bisa kemobil lebih dulu, saya akan berbicara pada mereka." ujarnya lembut namun tidak mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada nona mudanya ini.

Luhan mengangguk dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya, sementara paman Lee menghampiri kelima remaja itu dan membungkuk hormat.

"Maafkan sikap Nona Muda Xi, kalau tidak salah kalian teman Nona Muda bukan?" tanyanya ramah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku.

Paman Lee tersenyum, "Mungkin ada baiknya kalian tidak berprasangka buruk dulu pada Nona Muda."

"Paman, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun tak sabar, paman Lee menoleh dan sejenak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh Sehun, paman." ujar Sehun lagi, seakan tahu pemikiran orang tua itu.

"Ah, kekasih Nona Muda," sahutnya sembari mengangguk kecil, "Saya mungkin tidak berhak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, tapi bisakah kalian datang ke _Green Cafe_ besok sore? Nyonya besar ingin bertemu."

"Heechul ahjumma?" tanya Jongin memastikan, paman Lee tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya akan menyampaikan ini pada Nyonya besar. Dan sekali lagi maafkan sikap Nona Muda. Permisi." ujarnya sembari membungkuk singkat dan berbalik meninggalkan kelima orang disana yang saling berpandangan heran.

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhannie~ sudah pulang?" Heechul menyambut kepulangan putri semata wayangnya dengan tangan terbuka, Luhan langsung masuk kedalam pelukan ibunya dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu wanita itu.

"Apa hari pertama kuliah di Korea menyenangkan, hm?" tanya Heechul lembut sembari mengusap surai coklat madu Luhan dengan sayang.

"Sedikit, Mama. Tapi aku diganggu oleh orang yang tidak kukenal." sungutnya sebal. Heechul mengernyit dan menatap paman Lee yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, sekarang anak Mama harus mandi dan segera turun untuk makan malam, oke? Baba sebentar lagi pulang dari kantor." ujarnya lagi, mengelus kedua pipi Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan mengangguk.

Gadis itu mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dilantai dua, Heechul menatap kepergian Luhan sampai gadis itu menghilang dibalik tangga, setelah memastikan Luhan naik dan masuk kekamarnya, Heechul kembali menatap paman Lee menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Lee Ahjussi?" tanya wanita itu, pria didepannya membungkuk sopan.

"Nona Muda bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya dan juga kekasihnya, Nyonya." jelasnya, Heechul terkejut.

"Sehun?" tanyanya tak percaya, pria didepannya mengangguk pelan.

"Saya meminta mereka bertemu dengan Nyonya besok sore di _Green Cafe_ , sesuai perintah Nyonya jika saya bertemu mereka."

"Jadi mereka satu kelas dengan Luhan?"

"Ya, Nyonya."

"Syukurlah.." desis Heechul lega, ia tersenyum pada pria yang sudah bersama suaminya sejak Luhan lahir, "Terima kasih, Ahjussi. Aku akan menemui mereka besok."

Paman Lee kembali mengangguk, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Nyonya." ujarnya dan membungkuk singkat sebelum meninggalkan Heechul diruang tamu.

"Semoga kalian bisa menyembuhkan Luhannie-ku.." gumam Heechul.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Annyeong anak-anak."

"Heechul ahjumma!" pekik Baekhyun begitu melihat Heechul dan Hangeng berdiri didepan mereka. Kelima remaja tanggung itu memang mengikuti permintaan orang kepercayaan Hangeng untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Luhan.

"Luhan tidak ikut, eommonim?" tanya Sehun, Heechul tersenyum dan membelai pipi tirus Sehun dengan sayang.

"Tidak sabaran sekali, eoh?" goda wanita paruh baya itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Ahjumma, Ahjussi.." kata Chanyeol sopan, menarik kursi untuk kedua orang tua itu.

Hangeng tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam pria tinggi itu, "Kalian semua tidak berubah."

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, hm? Baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Heechul begitu ia dan suaminya duduk dan memesan makanan. Kelima remaja itu mengangguk.

"Baik-baik saja, ahjumma. Luhan sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo balik, mereka memang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Luhan lagi maupun kedua orang tuanya semenjak Luhan pindah ke China dua tahun lalu.

Bukan. Bukan mereka ingin memutuskan kontak begitu saja, namun Luhan yang melakukannya. Alamat email gadis itu diganti dan nomer ponselnya pun ikut diganti. Mereka sudah mencoba menghubungi nomer baru Luhan yang mereka dapatkan dari Heechul namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan tidak pernah mau mengangkatnya.

Raut wajah Heechul dan Hangeng berubah sendu, keduanya saling tatap sebelum beralih menatap lima pasang mata yang sedang memandangi mereka dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ahjumma sampaikan... Mengenai Luhan."

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?" sambar Sehun langsung, mereka hanya menatap maklum pria albino itu sebelum Hangeng berdehem.

"6 bulan yang lalu, Luhan mengalami kecelakaan di China.."

"APA!?"

"Ahjumma tahu akan begini reaksi kalian," desah Heechul.

"Ahjumma, tapi Luhan baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak mengalami luka parah sampai permanen?" tanya Kyungsoo panik. Heechul tersenyum kecil.

"Dia sempat koma selama 1 setengah bulan karena luka parah dikepala dan patah rusuk," jelas Hangeng kalem, "Tapi gadis itu benar-benar kuat, rusa kecil itu..."

"Kenapa ahjussi tidak memberitahu kami?" tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam, "Atau setidaknya beri tahu Sehun yang notabe nya adalah kekasih rusa itu.."

"Maaf sayang, kami terlalu kalut saat itu."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Luhan yang tidak mengenali kami, ahjumma?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, keempat remaja itu menoleh sejenak kearah gadis mungil itu yang menatap meja. "Aku mungkin bisa terima kalau Luhan tidak mengenali Sehun, karena sebelum dia pergi Luhan dan Sehun sempat bertengkar. Kupikir Luhan sedang bergurau..." kalimat Baekhyun menggantung karena teredam oleh isak tangisnya, Chanyeol dengan segera merangkul bahu gadis itu dan menenangkannya.

"Luhan memang sadar dari koma saat itu, tapi dia mengalami amnesia..."

 _ **DEG!**_

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, kelima pasang mata itu membulat seketika mendengar penjelasan Hangeng.

Sehun merosot tersandar dibangkunya dengan tatapan kosong, "A-apa..?"

Hangeng yang saat itu memang duduk disamping pemuda itu langsung menepuk bahunya, berusaha memberi semangat.

"Dia tidak ingat apapun, bahkan kami, siapa dirinya, siapa kami. Luhan bahkan sempat mengamuk dirumah sakit." kenang pria paruh baya itu dengan sendu, "Kami bahkan butuh waktu 3 minggu untuk meyakinkan siapa kami dan siapa dirinya sendiri."

"A-apa amnesia yang dideritanya permanen, ahjussi?" tanya Chanyeol terbata, kali ini Heechul yang menjawab sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Dokter bilang itu tidak permanen, tapi bisa jadi permanen jika tidak ada orang yang memotivasinya untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Itu sebabnya kami memindahkan Luhan ke Korea. Karena hanya kalian satu-satunya harapan kami untuk menolong Luhan."

"Kami akan membantu, ahjumma. Luhan temanku!" sahut Kyungsoo langsung dengan tegas, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sungai yang menganak dipipinya.

Heechul memandang kedua gadis itu dengan pandangan penuh terima kasih, lalu beralih menatap Sehun yang masih shock.

"Sehunnie~" panggil Heechul lembut, menggenggam kedua tangan pucat itu. "Eommonim mohon bantu Luhan, sayang... walaupun mungkin kau sudah tidak mencin-"

"Aku masih mencintainya, eommonim." potong Sehun tegas. "Aku akan mengembalikan Luhan apapun caranya."

"Terima kasih..." desah Heechul dan Hangeng lega. Mereka semua tersenyum bersamaan.

 **..**

 **..**

"Luheeeennnnnnnnnn~" Luhan mendongak dari kegiatannya yang sedang menyalin catatan kala mendengar suara nyaring memanggil namanya. Gadis itu mendapati seorang gadis dengan eyeliner dan senyum lebar tengah melambai padanya.

Luhan mengernyit bingung, pasalnya ia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman barunya, atau sengaja tidak mau mengakrabkan diri. Tapi sepertinya gadis eyeliner itu dan teman-temannya senang sekali _menganggu_ Luhan.

Baekhyun –gadis eyeliner itu- duduk tepat disamping Luhan dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger manis dibibirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun sembari melirik beberapa buku tebal dan notes file Luhan yang terlihat berantakan.

Luhan tak menjawab, melainkan hanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan mata mengedip polos. Jika gadis itu ada disini, itu artinya...

"Luhannieeeee!"

 _Benar kan._ Rutuk Luhan dalam hati. Belum juga ia menyelesaikan persepsinya, seorang gadis lain muncul dan duduk disamping lain Luhan dengan senyuman tak kalah lebar. Luhan mendengus pelan. Hancur sudah acara menyalinnya.

"Maaf, aku harus menyalin. Bisa minggir sebentar?" tanya Luhan sesopan mungkin, mengabaikan tatapan sendu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Dua gadis itu memang sudah tahu dari Heechul jika semenjak Luhan amnesia gadis itu sulit sekali didekati oleh orang lain, dan mereka harus bersabar jika ingin Luhan menerima mereka. Luhan hanya dekat dengan orang tuanya dan juga paman Lee yang selalu mengantar gadis itu kemana-mana.

"Apa yang kau salin? Kukira kita tidak ada tugas dari dosen manapun." ujar Kyungsoo, mencoba mengabaikan sikap dingin Luhan. Maklum akan keadaan.

"Aku mahasiswa baru." Jawab Luhan singkat, dua gadis itu langsung paham kemana arah perkataan Luhan. Mengejar ketinggalan tentu saja.

"Hei, Lu." Luhan kembali mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, dilihatnya seorang pria berkulit pucat yang Luhan ingat bernama Sehun sedang duduk didepannya dengan seulas senyum manis.

Luhan menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali berkutat dengan buku dan catatannya, membuat tiga pasang mata itu menghela nafas panjang.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya lebih memilih memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat tak terusik sama sekali. Fokus dengan bukunya. Wajah dan bentuk tubuh Luhan tak banyak berubah selama dua tahun ini. Hanya terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa.

Luhan sebenarnya cukup risih diperhatikan oleh tiga pasang mata sekaligus, namun lebih baik ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Mamanya yang seenaknya memindahkan pendidikannya.

"Lulu..." Luhan tersentak saat mendengar suara pelan dari arah samping. Tadi dia memanggilnya apa? Lulu?

" _Lulu, ayo pesta piyama dirumahmu,"_

" _Tapi nanti Mama marah..."_

" _Aniyo.. Heechul ahjumma tidak akan marah, lagipula besok hari minggu."_

" _Ah! Benar juga. Johaa, kajja..."_

" _Yeeaayyy~"_

Luhan mengernyit dan memejamkan matanya saat sebuah ingatan mampir dipikirannya. Seketika pening menyapanya saat Luhan mencoba menggali lebih dalam lagi siapa yang berbicara didalam sana.

"Akh!" Luhan mengerang tanpa sadar, memegangi kepalanya saat mendengar ingatan itu kembali mampir dikepalanya.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya berubah panik melihat Luhan yang menggenggam erat kertas ditangannya dan juga kepalanya secara bersamaan.

"Lu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun panik. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun tak kalah panik dengan keadaan Luhan yang memekik tiba-tiba.

"Sehunnie,"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Seulgi yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan wajah penuh senyuman, gadis sipit itu belum sadar jika ada Luhan karena gadis rusa itu tertutupi oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja.

'Sehunnie?' batin Luhan bingung.

" _Sehunnie~ ayo beli bubble tea."_

" _Nanti, Lu. Kita harus bertemu Jongin dulu.."_

" _Aish, tapi aku mau sekarang."_

" _Tunggu sebentar, sayang.. oke?"_

" _Sehunnie menyebalkan!"_

Luhan merasa pusing dikepalanya semakin hebat, belum lagi ia melihat sekelebat ingatan-ingatan yang ia sendiri tak ingat siapa dan dimana. Detik selanjutnya saat gadis itu membuka matanya hawa gelap datang menerpanya dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, ia hanya mendengar samar-samar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nada panik.

"LUHAN!"

 **..**

 **..**

Seulgi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri koridor gedung dengan bersenandung pelan. Sesekali melirik kotak makanan ditangannya dan tersenyum kecil. Rencananya ia ingin mengajak Sehun makan masakan buatannya, tak sabar, gadis itu berlari kecil menuju kelas dimana Sehun berada.

"Sehunnie," panggilnya ceria, dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berwajah panik. Sejenak ia tertegun.

Gadis itu melihat Sehun menoleh dan segera saja ia melemparkan senyum manis, baru ia ingin beranjak menghampiri Sehun, ia malah dikejutkan dengan teriakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"LUHAN!"

Seulgi tertegun mendengar Kyungsoo menjeritkan nama seseorang yang selama ini selalu dirindukan oleh Sehun, nama yang selalu membuat Seulgi kalah dalam hal apapun. Dan sekarang, bukan hanya namanya saja, melainkan sesosok gadis yang saat ini tengah didekap oleh Sehun dan dibawa keluar ruangan, melewatinya begitu saja. Luhan.

Seulgi jatuh terduduk bersama dengan kotak makanan yang dibawanya begitu Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beserta Luhan menghilang dibelokan. Dadanya sesak melihat kemungkinan yang selama ini ada padanya seperti sia-sia. Luhan kembali, gadis itu kembali. Dan sekali lagi, Seulgi kalah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue...**

 **Gimana? Udh sweet? Udh gereget? Udh baper? Sama pheo juga baper :v hahaha**

 **Pasti banyak yg nanya kenapa pheo update sekarang, padahal pheo bilang chap 2 nya akan di update setelah 'Look At Me' tamat, alasannya... KARENA HARI INI PHEO SEDANG BERULANG TAHUN *yeheetttt* *tiup lilin***

 **Maka dari itu, dihari bahagia pheo, pheo berbaik hati mengupdate selama dua hari berturut-turut. Baik kan? Baik kan? xD**

 **Hehe oke, pheo akan jawab review yg masuk dulu yaa..**

 **jsyosh, deerhanhuniie, Arifahohse, Sevarin509, lulu-shi, 13, : udh dilanjut ya^^**

 **nisaramaidah28 : hehe sehun emang begitu bukan? :v**

 **Juna Oh : haha pheo juga gak rela, udh dilanjut yaa.. oh dan terima kasih karna selalu mendukung karya2 pheo juga mensupport pheo, Juna^^**

 **laabaikands : hehe pheo juga baper :v sengaja disini gak diperjelas karakter sehun ke seulgi nya, biar readers berspekulasi sendiri ^^ maaf, pheo tidak ikut event atau lomba apapun chingu^^**

 **babybear96 : tuh udh ketemu HunHan nya ^^**

 **oohme614 : itu HunHannya udh diketemuin lagi ^^ ditunggu aja yaaa =))**

 **samiyatuara09 : iya ini udh dilanjut yaa, khusus utk para pembaca ^^ terima kasih .. ^^**

 **terima kasih yaa udh mau mengapresiasi ff karya pheo, jujur aja kejadian beberapa waktu lalu menjadi tamparan keras utk pheo nd pheo sempat down. Tapi pheo berpikir itu hak mereka, jadi pheo cuma bisa membuktikan kalo pheo juga bisa menulis, bukan hanya me-remake karya org lain^^**

 **terima kasih semua nya, tetap ditunggu yaaa^^ annyeooongggggggg~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**

..

..


	3. Chapter 3

_Seulgi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri koridor gedung dengan bersenandung pelan. Sesekali melirik kotak makanan ditangannya dan tersenyum kecil. Rencananya ia ingin mengajak Sehun makan masakan buatannya, tak sabar, gadis itu berlari kecil menuju kelas dimana Sehun berada._

" _Sehunnie," panggilnya ceria, dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berwajah panik. Sejenak ia tertegun._

 _Gadis itu melihat Sehun menoleh dan segera saja ia melemparkan senyum manis, baru ia ingin beranjak menghampiri Sehun, ia malah dikejutkan dengan teriakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo._

" _LUHAN!"_

 _Seulgi tertegun mendengar Kyungsoo menjeritkan nama seseorang yang selama ini selalu dirindukan oleh Sehun, nama yang selalu membuat Seulgi kalah dalam hal apapun. Dan sekarang, bukan hanya namanya saja, melainkan sesosok gadis yang saat ini tengah didekap oleh Sehun dan dibawa keluar ruangan, melewatinya begitu saja. Luhan._

 _Seulgi jatuh terduduk bersama dengan kotak makanan yang dibawanya begitu Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beserta Luhan menghilang dibelokan. Dadanya sesak melihat kemungkinan yang selama ini ada padanya seperti sia-sia. Luhan kembali, gadis itu kembali. Dan sekali lagi, Seulgi kalah..._

 **..**

 **..**

 **Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Cast : HunHan, pair official EXO. GS for Uke**

 **Genre : Humor, Drama**

 **Chapter : 1-END**

 **Disclaimer : Cast asli itu punya Tuhan, dan atas izin Tuhan juga pheo bisa mengupdate ff ini, jangan men-copas tanpa seizin pheo yaa .. typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terus menerus menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sekarang tengah tertidur lelap diranjang rumah sakit, tadi siang begitu melihat rusa cantiknya pingsan ia segera membawanya kerumah sakit sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengekor sambil menelpon Heechul. Sekarang dua gadis itu bersama Heechul sedang mengurus administrasi dan membeli makan malam.

Seakan tak pernah bosan, Sehun terus menatap lekat-lekat wajah damai gadis rusa itu yang tengah tertidur walaupun sempat mengamuk. Ya, Luhan mengamuk karena tidak menemukan Heechul ataupun Hangeng pasca sadar dari pingsan dan malah melihat tiga orang 'asing'.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Xiao Lu..." gumam Sehun lirih, mengecup punggung tangan Luhan yang berada digenggamannya dan menatap Luhan dengan sendu. "Jangan pergi lagi..."

Luhan menggeliat dalam tidurnya, sedikit mengernyit sebelum akhirnya mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Sehun menatapnya tanpa melakukan apapun, gadis itu sempat melihat sekeliling sebelum akhirnya tatapan matanya jatuh pada Sehun.

"K-kau.. siapa..?" ujar Luhan serak, menyipit dan mencoba melihat Sehun lebih jelas. Sehun mengusap genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh Sehun..." jawabnya pelan, namun Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya. Dahinya seketika mengernyit bingung, ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, atau tepatnya mengenal nama itu. Namun ia tak ingat.

Sehun tersenyum maklum, namun melihat Luhan yang seperti ini membuat hatinya meringis perih.

"Oh Sehun..." Luhan menggumam, bola matanya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang.

" _Oh Sehun!"_

" _Hahaha, Mianhae Lulu!"_

" _Kemari kau! Aish jinjja!"_

" _Jangan marah, Lu. Kau terlihat jelek."_

" _MWORAGO? Ya! OH SEHUN!"_

"Oh Sehun..." Luhan kembali menggumamkan nama yang sama saat sekelebat ingatan kembali muncul dikepalanya, ia memejamkan matanya sementara Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan.

' _Tidakkah kau mengingatku, Lu?'_ batin Sehun perih.

Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah, ia memejamkan matanya dan mencoba rileks untuk kembali tidur, tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan tengah duduk dikantin dengan kimbap dan bubble tea taro nya saat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun dan gadis yang tidak Luhan kenal –Seulgi- datang menghampiri mejanya.

"Hai, Lu. Boleh kami bergabung disini?" tanya Jongin ramah, Luhan mendongak dan menatap mereka bergantian. Pasca kejadian dua minggu lalu dimana ia pingsan dan dilarikan kerumah sakit, gadis itu mulai bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain dikehidupannya selain Mama dan Babanya juga paman Lee.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, yang langsung disambut pekikan bahagia dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua gadis itu langsung mengambil tempat disamping kiri kanan Luhan sementara Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk didepan mereka. Sehun yang duduk disamping Jongin sementara Seulgi harus puas berada diantara kubu laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Woahh, kau masih memakan kimbap dan minum bubble tea? Boleh aku minta kimbapnya?" tanya Chanyeol, biasanya dulu ia akan langsung duduk dan mengambil kimbap Luhan, namun karena sekarang keadaannya berbeda, ia harus berusaha bersikap ramah.

Luhan mengangguk dan menyorongkan kimbapnya agak ketengah agar Chanyeol bisa mengambilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum ramah sembari menggumamkan kata terima kasih dan mengambil satu potong kimbap dengan wajah sumringah.

Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum, ia seperti pernah mengalami kejadian ini, kejadian dimana ia berbagi makanan dengan orang lain. Walaupun ia masih belum ingat apapun.

Sehun yang sejak tadi memang memperhatikan Luhan dan melihat Luhan tersenyum ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Setidaknya suasana dan keadaannya tidak secanggung kemarin.

" _Ya ya ya!_ Jangan tersenyum pada idiot itu, Luhan. Nanti dia menganggap kau menyukainya." Tegur Baekhyun kesal, Luhan tersentak dan segera menunduk. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terbahak.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, baek? Kau cemburu ya?" goda Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendelik namun rona merah diwajahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Seulgi yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris, selama ini dia tidak pernah diajak bicara oleh Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo, namun sekarang saat Luhan ada disini dengan gampangnya ia mendapat perhatian dari semua orang. Termasuk Sehun.

"Ah, aku akan memesan. Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Pesankan aku jajjangmyeon, Kyung. Aku lapar." Jawab Baekhyun, Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga mau, Kyungie-ku sayang..."

Kyungsoo mendelik, namun ia tetap mengangguk. "Kau?" tanyanya pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunjuk kimbap Luhan dengan wajah polos, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan beralih menatap Sehun.

"Bubble tea." Jawab Sehun, seketika Luhan mendongak.

" _Aku mau bubble tea, Lu..."_

" _Aku tidak mau."_

" _Lulu~"_

" _Tidak mau, Sehun!"_

" _Ayolah, Lu.. bubble tea..~"_

Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya saat satu ingatan kembali muncul dikepalanya, sedetik kemudian ia mengamati satu persatu wajah teman-teman barunya. Ia yakin semua ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

"Seulgi-ssi, kau mau pesan apa?" ucapan Kyungsoo memecahkan konsenterasi Luhan kala ia ingin kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

Seulgi tergagap sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab pelan, "Orange juice saja jika tidak keberatan, Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Walaupun mereka memang kurang menyukai keberadaan Seulgi ditengah-tengah mereka –apalagi ada Luhan sekarang, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ceplas-ceplos dan apa adanya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar."

Selepas kepergian Kyungsoo yang mengantri untuk memesan makanan dan minuman mereka, Baekhyun memulai dengan mengajak Luhan mengobrol yang sesekali ditimpali oleh Jongin ataupun Chanyeol, sedangkan Sehun dan Seulgi hanya memandangi mereka dengan pandangan berbeda.

Jika Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapan tenang dan sesekali tersenyum melihat Luhan tersenyum malu-malu mendengar gurauan Chanyeol dan godaan Jongin, maka lain halnya dengan Seulgi. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap miris kearah Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. Selama dua tahun semenjak Luhan pergi, Seulgi tidak pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum, bahkan karena dirinya. Tapi sekarang ia tengah tersenyum dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari Luhan.

' _Tatap aku, Sehunna...'_

"Makanan dataaangggg~" Kyungsoo berteriak gembira dengan nampan yang penuh berisi makanan dan minuman. Ia meletakkan nampan itu dimeja, dan satu plastik berisi beberapa bubble tea disamping nampan itu.

"Woahhh, selamat makaannnn~" teriak Baekhyun tak kalah heboh, Luhan menoleh dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh dan bertanya heran, "Ada apa, Lu? Kau mau?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat sumpit yang sudah dililit jajangmyeon kearah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Ani.. hanya saja, aku merasa... kau seperti seseorang yang mungkin pernah kukenal dimasa lalu..."

"Uhuk!" Jongin yang sedang meminum bubble tea nya tersedak tiba-tiba, begitupun lima pasang mata disana.

"Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun antusias, Luhan menatapnya tak yakin.

"Tidak terlalu, terlalu samar..." ungkap Luhan jujur, Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Kau akan bisa mengingatnya nanti! Aku yakin itu!" ujar Baekhyun semangat, Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan ikut memeluk Luhan yang sekarang mengernyit bingung.

Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafasnya dengan lega, setidaknya Luhan bisa mengingat mereka semua perlahan-lahan. Namun tidak bagi Seulgi, ini adalah sebuah ancaman tak kasat mata.

Ya, Seulgi memang sudah tahu perihal Luhan yang mengalami amnesia, Sehun sendiri yang menceritakannya dan memintanya untuk ikut menolong Luhan. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat mendengar permintaan Sehun, tak kuasa menolak.

"Ehem," Seulgi memecah euforia Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan dehemannya, Sehun ikut menoleh. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi lebih dulu. 5 menit lagi kelas ku dimulai." Ujarnya selembut mungkin dan membungkuk singkat sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kantin.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita menginap saja. Sehunna, rumahmu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun menoleh dan saat itulah ia melihat Chanyeol mengedip padanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku ikut! Aku ikut! Luhannie, kau harus ikut." Pekik Kyungsoo semangat.

Luhan mengerjap polos, "Ikut kemana?"

"Menginap tentu saja," jawab Jongin gemas.

"Menginap?"

"Ya, dirumah Sehun."

 **..**

 **..**

"Ahjumma dan Ahjussi belum pulang ya, Hun?" Baekhyun berjalan lebih dahulu memasuki mansion keluarga Oh dengan cuek. Mereka memang sering datang kesini, jadi tak ada rasa canggung lagi. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang berjalan masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Sehun yang melihat itu segera menggenggam erat jemari Luhan.

Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Sehun sedang tersenyum manis padanya,

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja rumahmu," ujar Sehun kalem, seakan tahu pikiran resah Luhan.

Luhan tertegun sebentar dengan detak jantung yang bergemuruh heboh. Ia tidak mengerti, namun saat berada disamping Sehun gadis itu merasa nyaman dan merasa Sehun bukanlah orang asing. Hatinya berkata begitu.

"Y-ya..." jawab Luhan pelan, Sehun tersenyum dan menariknya masuk kedalam. Luhan tak menolak sama sekali.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda.. ah? Nona Muda Luhan? Selamat datang..." Luhan mendongak dan menatap seorang butler paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"A-anda mengenal saya?" tanya Luhan sangsi, melirik Sehun yang tersenyum tipis.

Butler yang diketahui adalah kepala pelayan Kang tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk sopan. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada orang tua dan juga penghuni rumahnya tentang keadaan Luhan.

"Tentu, Nona tidak berubah sama sekali. Semakin cantik."

Luhan mengerjap polos dan mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan kepala pelayan itu, ia baru pertama kali –mungkin- datang ke rumah Sehun namun sambutan yang ia dapat seperti sering kesini.

"Apa makan siangnya sudah siap, Kang Ahjussi? Teman-temanku sudah kelaparan." Sehun berusaha memutus perbincangan agar Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Kepala pelayan Kang menoleh dan tersenyum sopan.

"Sudah, Tuan Muda."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Dengan itu Sehun melemparkan senyum tipisnya pada sang kepala pelayan dan menggamit Luhan menuju ruang tengah dimana teman-temannya berada.

"Kau darimana? Tersesat dirumahmu sendiri ya?" sindir Jongin begitu melihat Sehun dan Luhan datang.

"Duduk disini, Lu." Seru Kyungsoo dan menepuk tempat kosong diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Kita makan saja dulu, maid ku sudah menyiapkan makan siang." Sela Sehun dan menahan Luhan yang ingin berjalan menghampiri dua gadis itu.

"Ah! Benar, kita makan saja dulu. Aku lapar." Chanyeol dengan segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, "Kajja, Baek."

Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan kekasihnya dan berjalan riang menuju ruang makan. Diikuti Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang mengekor dibelakang.

Ya, sesuai rencana mereka beberapa hari lalu, mereka memang menginap dirumah Sehun pada akhir pekan. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencoba lebih dekat dengan Luhan dan mengembalikan ingatan gadis itu. Heechul dan Hangeng pun tidak keberatan dan malah memekik senang dengan ide mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa anak-anak itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam atau melakukan hal-hal yang diluar batas.

Luhan sendiri bingung dengan Mama dan Babanya yang langsung mengizinkannya, entah kemana sikap overprotective kedua orang tuanya jika Luhan sudah bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Dan Seulgi? Oh, dia tidak tahu menahu soal rencana menginap ini karena Chanyeol mencetuskannya tepat setelah Seulgi berpamitan jika ia ada kelas. Pria tinggi itu sengaja melakukannya karena ingin membuat Sehun maupun Luhan nyaman, begitupun mereka.

Siang hari sudah berganti malam, keenam remaja itu juga sudah membersihkan diri dan memakai piyama masing-masing bersiap untuk tidur. Namun sepertinya tidak, karena keenam pasang mata itu nyatanya sedang berada diruang keluarga dan bermain game bersama.

Chanyeol dan Sehun terlihat tengah menatap fokus kearah layar datar LED didepan mereka dengan stick PS ditangan, sesekali terdengar umpatan dan tawa dari mereka berdua. Sementara Jongin yang sedang menunggu giliran rebahan dikedua kaki Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk bersandar dibawah sofa, kedua sejoli itu terkadang saling melempar candaan mesra. Baekhyun yang duduk diatas sofa yang tepat diatas Kyungsoo terlihat mencat kuku-kuku lentiknya, sementara Luhan tengah berkutat dengan smartphone nya sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil, jarinya bergerak lincah membalas chat seseorang diseberang sana.

Lama kelamaan, gadis rusa itu menguap. Ia melirik jam di ponselnya dan tertera angka 22:34 disana. _'Pantas saja,'_ batinnya. Ia tidak pernah tidur selarut ini. Perlahan ia mengedarkan matanya dan menatap satu-persatu temannya yang masih bergelut didunia mereka. Ia berpikir untuk pergi tidur lebih dulu, namun ia tidak enak. Akhirnya dengan perlahan ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku piyamanya dan bersandar disofa dan memejamkan matanya, tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan bahwa rusa cantik itu telah terlelap kedalam alam mimpi.

Baekhyun terlihat puas dengan hasil cat dikukunya, gadis itu menggerakkan jemari lentiknya dengan anggun dan tersenyum lebar.

"Lu, bagus ti..." omongan Baekhyun menggantung begitu saja saat ia melihat objek yang ia ajak bicara sudah mendengkur halus dengan kepala yang miring kekiri dan poni yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun mengamati wajah damai Luhan yang sepertinya memang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Neomu yeppo..." lirih Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, "Sehun-ah..."

Sehun yang merasa dipanggil menoleh, mengabaikan Jongin yang merasa menang karena Sehun keluar dari fokusnya. Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun yang malah tak menatapnya, melainkan menatap seseorang disampingnya yang tengah tertidur.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan menunjuk Luhan, Sehun mengarahkan tatapannya pada gadis itu dan terpana. Luhan sangat cantik.

"Dia seperti malaikat.." gumam Baekhyun, Jongin yang penasaran menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sehun dan Baekhyun yang masih memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan kagum.

"Well, Sehun-ah.. bawa Luhan kekamar saja. Lagipula ini juga sudah malam," sahut Jongin kala melihat waktu semakin larut, ia juga melihat kekasihnya tidur bersandar dibadan sofa dibawah Luhan.

Sehun seakan tersadar dan perlahan berusaha mendekap Luhan perlahan, takut malaikat itu terbangun. Baekhyun juga sudah berpindah tempat dan membangunkan Chanyeol yang tertidur dikarpet.

"Aku duluan," gumam Sehun dengan Luhan digendongannya, Baekhyun dan Jongin mengangguk seraya menggendong Kyungsoo kekamar tamu sementara Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar, Sehun tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum raut wajah damai Luhan yang bersandar nyaman didadanya. Pemuda itu sengaja membawa Luhan kekamarnya, bukan kekamar yang ditempati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Dengan hati-hati lelaki keluarga Oh itu membaringkan sang gadis ditempat tidur, Luhan menggeliat pelan seakan mencari posisi nyaman sementara Sehun menarik selimut untuknya, lelaki itu sempat menyentuh ponsel Luhan yang berada disaku piyamanya dan memindahkan benda persegi itu ke nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Sehun sempat terkikik geli saat melihat casephone Luhan. Bambi. Entah bagaimana gadis itu ingat kalau ia menyukai rusa biru itu.

"Tanpa sadar kau mengingat hal-hal kesukaanmu," gumam Sehun seraya menatap wajah polos Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Pandangan Sehun berubah sendu, "Aku harap kau juga mengingatku, Lu." Lirihnya. "Maafkan aku..."

Dan dengan itu, Sehun perlahan mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang, menyalurkan rasa rindu dan kasih sayang yang selama ini terpendam selama dua tahun sebelum akhirnya mengusap surai coklat madu Luhan dan beranjak keluar kamar.

 **..**

 **..**

Sinar matahari mulai mencuri-curi masuk melewati celah-celah gorden yang masih tertutup, seorang gadis bergelung dibawah selimut sama sekali tak terusik sebelum suara dering telepon menginterupsinya.

Suara ponselnya yang nyaring masih saja berdengung hebat memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar, membuat sang gadis mau tak mau membuka matanya dan menyambar ponselnya diatas nakas.

 _ **Mama calling**_

"Yeobseo?"

" _Luhannie, sayang.. ini sudah pagi.."_ seseorang wanita diseberang sana langsung menyapa lembut begitu mendengar suara khas anak semata wayangnya yang sepertinya baru terbangun.

Luhan berdecak tanpa sadar, "Mama, kenapa menelpon Lulu? Seperti Mama ada ditempat jauh saja." Ujarnya serak, tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk mengusap kedua matanya dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

" _Aigoo, anak ini. Lupa jika tidak sedang ada dirumah, hm?"_ tanya Heechul gemas, Luhan mengernyit sebentar sebelum mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kamat. Benar. Bukan kamarnya.

" _Cepat bangun dan mandi, sayang. Dan kalau bisa pulang sebelum sore, baba mengajak makan malam. Oke? Sampaikan salam Mama pada Sehun dan teman-temanmu.."_

 _Klik._

Luhan masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya saat sambungan telepon diputus oleh ibunya begitu saja. _For your information_ , Luhan memang tidak bisa bangun pagi, ia akan selalu dibangunkan oleh Mamanya –Heechul-, namun berhubung sekarang rusanya itu tidak ada dirumah, Heechul merasa harus menelpon nya untuk membangunkan putrinya itu.

 _Ceklek_

Belum juga kesadarannya pulih semua, pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berkaos biru dengan leher V-neck dan celana selutut. Luhan menoleh.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" sapanya sambil tersenyum tipis, pemuda itu membawa tubuhnya masuk kedalam dengan sebuah tas ransel ditangannya, "Kupikir kau masih tidur." Lanjutnya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidur disini semalam?" tanya Luhan sangsi, pasalnya ia ingat betul kalau semalam ia ketiduran disofa.

Pemuda itu –Sehun- tersenyum, "Ya, aku yang memindahkanmu kesini," ujar Sehun kalem.

Kontraksi yang ditimbulkan kalimat Sehun berefek panas pada kedua pipinya, Luhan yakin pasti warna pipinya semerah tomat karena tersipu sekaligus malu kala mengetahui Sehun menggendongnya kekamar, gadis itu menunduk dengan menggenggam ujung selimutnya.

Sehun tersenyum tampan melihat gadis _nya_ merona malu. Oh? Apa bisa Sehun menyebut Luhan itu gadis- _nya_?

"Mandilah, setelah itu turun untuk sarapan."

Luhan mengangguk dalam diam dan Sehun segera beranjak dari sana setelah sebelumnya menaruh tas ransel Luhan di kaki tempat tidur. Luhan dengan segera mengambil tas ransel bergambar bambi itu dan mengeluarkan handuk dari sana, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi setelah sempat mengedarkan pandangannya.

Luhan merasa tidak asing dengan kamar ini, ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi dengan teliti, mencoba mengingat kalau-kalau ia memang pernah kesini. Namun Luhan tidak bisa mengingat satupun masa lalu nya.

Kilat mata rusa Luhan akhirnya tertumpu pada salah satu hal menarik disamping meja belajar Sehun, dengan raut wajah penasaran ia berjalan pelan menghampiri nya dan detik selanjutnya gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi.

Itu hanyalah sebuah mading spons dengan judul 'HunHan is Love' diatasnya, namun yang membuat gadis itu mengernyit adalah, beberapa foto yang ditempel disana dengan paku kecil warna-warni adalah foto Sehun bersama... Dirinya.

"HunHan's Love...?" gumamnya pelan, ia tidak mungkin salah, foto itu adalah fotonya dengan Sehun. "Kenapa aku bisa berfoto bersama Sehun?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada ragu.

Setelah lama berdiam diri disana, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan diri karena teman-temannya pasti menunggunya untuk sarapan, "Aku harus menanyakan pada Mama nanti," tekadnya sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

 **..**

 **..**

"Mama! Baba!" Luhan berteriak nyaring begitu memasuki mansionnya, memanggil kedua orang tuanya yang ia yakin ada didalam.

"Kenapa sayang?" suara berat khas milik Hangeng –babanya- menginterupsinya bahwa kedua orang tuanya ada diruang keluarga, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar dan duduk disofa disamping babanya dengan posisi memeluk pria paruh baya itu dari samping.

"Aigoo~ kenapa dengan anak baba yang cantik ini, hm?" Hangeng terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang memeluknya, dengan lembut ia mengusap surai halus putrinya itu yang masih tenggelam didalam pelukannya.

" _Ya ya ya!_ Dasar rusa centil." Luhan dan Hangeng mendongak bersamaan saat mendengar suara cempreng khas Heechul menggema diruang keluarga itu.

"Mama!" Luhan merengut tak terima karena perkataan ibunya. Hell, dia hanya bermanja-manja pada ayahnya yang jarang bertemu, apa salahnya?

Heechul terkekeh melihat Luhan merajuk, menggoda putri semata wayangnya memang menyenangkan, lagipula jarang mereka bertiga berkumpul seperti ini.

"Apa acara menginapnya menyenangkan?" tanya Heechul antusias, Luhan jadi teringat niatan awalnya pulang cepat-cepat.

"Mama, ada yang ingin Lulu tanyakan..." ujar Luhan pelan, Heechul dan Hangeng saling menatap sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap putri tunggalnya.

"Tentang apa, hm?" tanya Heechul lembut, mengusap surai Luhan dengan sayang sambil tersenyum manis.

Luhan terlihat menggigit bibir mungilnya, ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan, "Em..."

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, sayang?" kali ini Hangeng yang bertanya saat melihat raut gelisah dari putrinya itu.

"Masa laluku..." gumam Luhan pelan, Hangeng dan Heechul menahan nafas, "Aku ingin tahu tentang masa laluku, Mama, Baba.." jelasnya lagi.

Heechul sempat terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar permintaan Luhan, wanita itu kembali beradu pandang dengan suaminya yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menggedikkan bahu, tanda bahwa ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Ehm.." Heechul mencoba membuat suaranya sebiasa mungkin, "Kenapa Lulu tiba-tiba ingin tahu masa lalu Lulu? Apa Lulu mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Heechul pelan. Luhan mendongak menatap ibunya, sempat ragu sesaat.

"Kurasa, ya, Ma. Akhir-akhir ini Lulu selalu bermimpi aneh, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang dimimpiku..."

"Benarkah?"

"Dan kupikir aku mulai bermimpi aneh semenjak Mama dan Baba memintaku untuk berteman dengan Baekhyun dan kawanannya..."

Heechul berbinar, benarkah Luhan mulai bermimpi aneh –yang Heechul yakin adalah potongan masa lalunya- semenjak dia dan suaminya meminta Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun untuk membantu Luhan? Apa ini tandanya keadaan Luhan mulai membaik?

"Mama..."

Lamunan Heechul sepenuhnya buyar karena mendengar panggilan Luhan yang terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Apa mereka memang mengenalku dimasa lalu?" Luhan menatap orang tuanya bergantian, "Karena aku merasa mereka tidak asing bagiku, terutama Sehun..." Luhan mengucapkan dua kata terakhirnya dengan pelan, salahkan telinga Heechul dan Hangeng yang kelewat peka hingga bisa mendengarnya.

"Sehun? Kau mengenali Sehun, sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng tak yakin, "Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dan Baekhyun menyebut namanya, aku merasa tidak asing. Dan saat melihat wajahnya, aku merasa pernah melihatnya walaupun tak ingat dimana." Jelas Luhan jujur.

' _Kau memang mengenalnya sayang,'_ batin Heechul mengerang.

"Dan.. Ma..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat foto Sehun dikamarnya, foto selca Sehun dengan... Ku."

 _ **DEG!**_

Kedua orang dewasa itu sontak membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar penuturan Luhan, Sehun masih menyimpan fotonya dengan Luhan? Hebat.

"Lalu, apa setelah melihat foto itu Lulu mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Hangeng, sedikit berharap putri tunggalnya itu memang mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada sekelebat bayangan samar yang kulihat, tapi tidak jelas."

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan pada Sehun saja?" Heechul berujar halus, Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak yakin, Ma. Lagipula semuanya masih samar. Tapi Mama belum menjawab pertanyaan ku."

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Apa mereka memang mengenalku dimasa lalu? Jika iya, aku seperti orang bodoh tidak mengenali teman-temanku sendiri.." lirih Luhan. Hangeng dengan segera membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Ini semua proses sayang.. lama kelamaan Lulu akan mengingat semuanya, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, baba tidak mau melihat keadaanmu yang kacau lagi.." ujar Hangeng pelan.

"Ne, baba.." balas Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang babanya.

"Mama dan Baba menyayangimu, sayang..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To BE CONTINUE**

 **Pheo jawab review dulu ya..**

 **Nisaramaidah28 : engga kok, pheo gak ngebikin seulgi jadi antagonis disini^^**

 **Arifahohse, 13, seravin09 : jangan Cuma next aja chingu ^^ tapi terima kasih ^^**

 **Juna Oh : pheo juga gatau ff ini bakal panjang atau pendek, ikutin terus aja :v gomawooooo ({})**

 **Laabaikands : terima kasihhh ^^ pheo berulang tahun yg ke-20 ^^ tenang ff ini gak dibikin berat kok konfliknya, jadi ikutin terus aja ^^**

 **Agassi 20 : husshhh ^^ seulgi gak jahat kok disini ^^**

 **Oohme614 : kalo seulgi nya dibuang, ff nya end dong? :v**

 **Sellin : hai jugaaaa~ hehe pheo juga baper loh :v**

 **Saraxxi : hehe semoga suka yaa meski jalan cerita nya gak beda jauh dengan ff lain ^^ dan terima kasih ucapannyaa ^^**

 **Oke, holaaaa~ masih ada ya ternyata yg nanya soal sosok asli pheo :v**

 **Pheo ini perempuan, sekarang lagi menempuh pendidikan S1 di salah satu universitas dijakarta, semester 6 ^^ umur 20 tahun. Udh kan? Mau tanya apa lagi? Monggo...**

 **Gimana? Masih baper, HunHannya ada moment-nya yaahh meski agak baper :v see you next chap.. annyeeoooonggggg~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Cast : HunHan, pair official EXO. GS for Uke**

 **Genre : Humor, Drama**

 **Chapter : 1-END**

 **Disclaimer : Cast asli itu punya Tuhan, dan atas izin Tuhan juga pheo bisa mengupdate ff ini, jangan men-copas tanpa seizin pheo yaa .. typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luheeennnnnnnnn!"

" _Luheeeennnnnnnnn!"_

" _YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"_

Luhan mengernyit saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari ujung koridor bersamaan dengan sebuah kilasan singkat tentang masa lalunya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah melambai riang padanya.

"Namaku Xi Luhan, Baekhyunnie.." sahut Luhan ramah, Baekhyun terlihat tertegun sebentar sebelum matanya menatap manik mata rusa Luhan dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kau ingat?" pekiknya antusias.

"Aku hanya ingat tidak suka dengan panggilan 'Luhen'," jawabnya kalem, namun Baekhyun malah menepuk kedua tangannya dengan heboh.

"Daebak, Lu! Kau ingat kalau kau tak suka saat aku panggil begitu. Ah~ Luluuuuuuu~"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat, ia balas menepuk pinggang gadis itu sebelum retina matanya melihat Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka sedang tersenyum dengan kedua tangan disaku celana dan bersandar disalah satu pilar dikoridor itu. Jelas sekali sedang menatap kearah Luhan.

Luhan menunjukkan senyuman ramahnya pada pemuda itu, membuat Sehun tertegun beberapa saat. Tak menyangka Luhan melemparkan senyum padanya, apalagi membalas senyumannya. Sungguh diluar ekspetasinya.

' _Apa ini artinya kau mulai mengingatku, Lu?'_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak terasa sudah hampir 6 bulan lamanya semenjak kepindahan Luhan ke Korea, gadis itu makin banyak mengingat potongan-potongan masa lalunya dan semakin mengakrabkan diri dengan kelima remaja itu. Heechul dan Hangeng pun senang bukan main, keadaan Luhan jauh lebih baik, lebih ceria dan mulai mau menerima orang lain seperti Luhan yang dulu. Teman-temannya pun gembira melihat Luhan yang bisa mengingat setidaknya sedikit masa lalu mereka di SMA, walaupun ingatan yang ringan.

Hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun pun bisa dikatakan baik, Luhan sudah bertanya perihal foto-foto dikamar Sehun, dan Sehun menjelaskan bahwa dulu mereka adalah pasangan kekasih –teman-temannya membenarkan hal ini- dan terpisah karena Luhan pindah ke China, namun tak ada kata putus yang terucap. Itu sebabnya Sehun meminta Luhan untuk kembali merajut kasih dengannya, meskipun Luhan menjawab tidak mau sampai ingatannya pulih sepenuhnya.

Dan inilah yang Sehun takutkan, takut jika ingatan Luhan pulih maka ia akan kehilangan Luhan lagi untuk kedua kalinya, bukan tidak mungkin Luhan akan mengingat pertengkaran terakhir mereka sebelum Luhan berangkat ke China 2 setengah tahun yang lalu.

Bertanya bagaimana Seulgi? Gadis itu masih mengekori kemana pun Sehun berada dan Luhan terlihat tidak risih sama sekali, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang langsung berubah datar saat Seulgi datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Seulgi bukan tidak menyadari tatapan intimidasi Baekhyun, hanya saja ia memang benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok Oh Sehun yang nyatanya tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Namun sekalipun Sehun tidak pernah melihatnya, Seulgi cukup bahagia dengan Sehun yang tidak menolak kehadirannya meskipun itu didepan Luhan. Selagi Luhan belum mengingat keseluruhan masa lalunya, Seulgi masih punya kesempatan kan?

Dan disinilah mereka bertujuh, duduk melingkar dimeja kantin dengan makanan yang memenuhi meja.

Bukan suatu kebiasaan baru saat Chanyeol lebih memilih memakan kimbap milik Luhan ketimbang pesanannya sendiri, baginya berbagi –atau sengaja meminta- dengan Luhan itu menyenangkan. Luhan hanya terkikik geli sementara Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seulgi hanya menatap itu semua dengan tatapan miris, bagaimana mereka bercanda dan tertawa satu sama lain benar-benar membuatnya iri. Ia bukannya tidak sadar jika selama ini mereka berlima –minus Luhan- seakan menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia sadar, sangat sadar. Namun semua itu mengalahkan rasa malu dan harga dirinya hanya karena ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun.

Sejauh ini Luhan hanya mengenal Seulgi sebagai teman Sehun, tak ada bayangan ataupun potongan kilas balik masa lalunya yang mengatasnamakan Seulgi –setidaknya untuk saat ini- dan Sehun cukup lega melihatnya. Ia hanya belum siap menerima jika Luhan tahu siapa Seulgi dan kejadian dua setengah tahun yang lalu, gadis itu akan kembali menjauhinya. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan.

"Lu, hari minggu nanti kau ada acara?"

Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya –berebut kimbap dengan Chanyeol- dan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengunyah kentang gorengnya dengan santai.

"Minggu?" Luhan mengulang, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku harus menjemput Kris dibandara."

Rahang Sehun mengeras tanpa sadar, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Luhan yang sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan menusuk dari Sehun.

Hanya Jongin dan Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan itu sebelum mereka bertukar pandang dan menyeringai jahil.

"Kris?" Jongin mengulang dengan nada se-antusias mungkin sembari melirik Sehun dari sudut ekor matanya, "Sepupumu itu?"

Luhan mengangguk polos.

"Apa dia datang kesini karena merindukanmu?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya dengan nada yang membuat Sehun naik darah karena cemburu. Dan bodohnya lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk polos.

"Dia bilang merindukanku sejak aku pindah ke Korea," jawab Luhan kelewat santai, "Kalian mengenal Kris?"

"Oh, kau lupa? Tentu saja kami mengenalnya, Lu. Kris. Kapten basket sewaktu SMA, senior tampan yang banyak digilai wanita, pintar dengan wajah kebarat-baratan dan tinggi."

" _Ya!_ Baek, aku juga tinggi dan tampan." Tukas Chanyeol tak terima, Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah kekasihnya itu sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, aku lupa.." gumam Luhan kikuk, ia melupakan fakta bahwa mereka semua satu sekolah saat SMA –dengan Kris dan Seulgi juga, Baekhyun yang mengatakannya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali menyeringai jahil saat melihat Sehun sedang mengatur deru nafasnya, berusaha menekan dalam-dalam emosinya mendengar nama pria lain keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Apa dia semakin tampan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, dia tampan sekali. Kau _menyukainya_?"

"Apa?!" kali ini giliran Sehun yang tersenyum miring sementara Jongin terbahak mendengar pertanyaan kelewat polos yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk menjadi penonton saja.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam kearah Jongin yang masih memegangi perutnya dan tertawa lebar, _'Dasar tidak setia kawan'_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Dengar, _Luhannie sayang_.. aku bertanya bukan berarti aku menyukainya," dengus Chanyeol.

" _YA!_ " dua suara memekik bersamaan saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Cari mati kau, Yoda." desis Sehun tajam.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Giliran Baekhyun yang mendengus.

"Awas kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _itu_ lagi, kucincang telingamu nanti, Park."

"Memang aku mengatakan apa?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti atau memang mungkin tidak sadar dengan panggilannya pada Luhan. 'Luhannie sayang'? ck.

Sementara objek yang sedari tadi dibicarakan dan 'diperebutkan' hanya bisa bertukar pandang geli dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sambil sesekali terkikik. Seulgi hanya bisa menonton itu semua dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ck, sudahlah. Ayo pulang." ujar Kyungsoo menengahi, "Kita tidak ada kelas lagi kan? Dan kau juga tidak ada kelas tambahan?" lanjutnya dan menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian.

Sehun masih mendelikkan matanya kearah Chanyeol yang memasang tampang bingung, Jongin menggeleng.

"Ayo."

Ketujuh remaja itu bangkit berdiri dan mulai beranjak keluar dari kantin.

"Sehunnie, kau mengantarku pulang kan?" tanya Seulgi pelan, ia berjalan disamping Sehun karena Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Sehun menoleh sebentar kearah gadis sipit disampingnya, sebenarnya ia ingin pulang bersama Luhan, namun Sehun tidak mungkin setega itu untuk membiarkan Seulgi pulang sendiri. Pemuda itu tampak bimbang sesaat dan menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang mengobrol dengan dua gadis cerewet itu.

Jongin dan Chanyeol yang berjalan berdampingan hanya bisa menggedikkan bahu, "Terkadang aku merasa Sehun seperti mempunyai dua istri. Yang satu kelewat cuek, yang satu kelewat agresif." ujar Jongin pelan yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar Chanyeol disampingnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Entah kita harus mengutuk kemujuran Sehun atau mengkasihaninya karena istri pertama tidak perduli."

Kedua pemuda itu tertawa bersama dan sekilas menengok kearah kekasihnya yang ternyata malah berhenti dan menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

"Kyung, kenapa?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menoleh dan menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang menunggu Luhan menelpon. Jongin mengangguk dan ikut berhenti.

Sehun malah sudah sedari tadi berhenti memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat serius diteleponnya, entah siapa yang diteleponnya karena Luhan menggunakan bahasa China yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Gege, hao?"

" _Lulu, hao. Kau dikampus sekarang?"_

"Ya, aku baru akan mau pulang.. kenapa gege meneleponku?" tanya Luhan heran, sekilas gadis itu melirik teman-temannya yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya.

" _Tidak apa-apa, kau tampak cantik dan menggemaskan dengan baju rajutan itu."_ ujar Kris terkekeh, Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya dan seketika mendongak. Menyusuri seluruh objek.

" _Arah jam 3, Lu."_ Sahut Kris lagi, Luhan dengan segera menoleh kearah yang dibilang Kris dan menemukan seorang pria dibalut kemeja hitam _pressbody_ dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat sampai siku, jangan lupakan rambut cepaknya yang berdiri dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis. Pria itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya singkat begitu Luhan melihat kearahnya.

Luhan tertegun sesaat melihat pria itu dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinga, "Ke-kenapa gege ada disana? Gege bilang baru datang hari minggu?" tanyanya terbata.

Bisa terdengar –atau terlihat- jika Kris terkekeh diseberang sana, _"Penerbanganku dipercepat. Jadi kau masih mau tetap berdiri disana atau memeluk gege tampanmu ini?"_ tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda.

Luhan seketika tersenyum lebar khas anak kecil dan segera berlari menyongsong Kris yang masih bersandar dikap mobil _ferrari_ nya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya sekaligus bingung dari keenam pasang mata disana. Keenamnya segera mengikuti arah lari Luhan dan seketika membulatkan mata.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar melihat bagaimana Luhan memeluk erat seorang pria didepan matanya. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya dia kenal siapa pria itu.

"Oh! Oh! Itu Kris oppa kan?" pekik Baekhyun heboh, "Aigoo dia tampan sekali!"

Rambut hitam yang dinaikkan, kemeja hitam pressbody, kacamata hitam, kulit putih, hidung mancung, dan wajah tampan. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Kris.

"Gege bilang datang hari minggu," protes Luhan begitu memeluk Kris dengan erat, Kris hanya tertawa dan mengelus surai madu Luhan dengan sayang.

"Gege tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Luhan masih memeluk Kris dengan erat dan tersenyum manis pada pria Kanada itu, namun tak lama ia merasa ditarik seseorang yang membuat pelukannya terlepas dengan Kris.

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, kelima orang lainnya menyusul. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Masih posesif seperti biasa, eh?" ujar Kris menggoda. Kris memang selalu tahu perkembangan Luhan, tak heran ia langsung mengenali Sehun yang menggenggam erat lengan adik sepupunya itu.

Sehun hanya melempar pandangan datar pada pria tinggi didepannya, masih dengan menggenggam erat jemari Luhan yang terlihat bingung. Sementara dari sudut lainnya Seulgi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan dan perlahan menghilang dari kerumunan itu.

"Sehun?" ujar Luhan bingung, Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

Luhan merasa kejadian ini seperti _deja vu_ , ia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian ini entah kapan, apa ini salah satu masa lalunya juga?

"Oppa _!_ Kapan datang? _Aigoo~_ kau semakin tampan, oppa!" pekikan Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Chanyeol mendelik tajam kearah kekasihnya sementara Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian masih bersama? Wah, awet sekali." Ujar Kris setengah memuji, tersenyum ramah pada kedua pasangan itu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum ramah tanpa membalas perkataan Kris, sementara Chanyeol melirik sunbaenya itu dengan sinis.

"Kau tidak berencana merebut Baekhyun- _ku_ kan, hyung?"

Kris tertawa pelan, "Aku sudah bertunangan, tenang saja." ujarnya geli dan menoleh kearah Sehun dan Luhan. "Kau mau pulang bersama _gege_ atau bersama Sehun?"

Sehun menggenggam lebih erat jemari ramping Luhan saat mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Mungkin jika Luhan peka, Luhan tidak akan mengeluarkan seperti...

"Aku pulang bersama gege, tidak apa-apa kan, Sehun?"

Dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan kasar sebelum mengangguk setengah tidak rela. Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kanan Sehun tanpa sadar, cukup membuat Sehun mematung beberapa saat.

"Baek, Kyung.. aku pulang dulu yaa... Dah Chan, Jongin.. ppai ppai, Sehun.." ujar Luhan riang dan memeluk lengan Kris dengan manja. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut melambai ceria kearah Luhan.

"Tidak usah sesedih itu, Sehun.. kau kan masih punya cadangan." ujar Baekhyun setengah menyindir setelah mobil Kris menghilang. Sehun tersentak dan menengok kearah tempat dimana Seulgi seharusnya berada.

"Terkadang aku heran padamu, Sehun. Kau seperti menyelingkuhi Seulgi secara terang-terangan."

"Kyung, Sehun tidak selingkuh, tapi dia memang mempunyai dua istri." Jongin menyela perkataan kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Pilih salah satu, albino." ujar Baekhyun lagi, "Kau menyakiti dua hati jika begini."

Sehun mendongak guna menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Oh! Astaga!" Baekhyun mengerang tanpa sadar, "Kau tidak bodoh kan untuk sekedar tahu kalau Seulgi sangat-sangat mencintaimu? Dan kau menyakitinya."

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Baek."

"Kau selalu memperhatikan Luhan, tapi kau juga membiarkan Seulgi berkeliaran disekitarmu."

"Baek."

"Pilih salah satu!" teriak Baekhyun geram, "Luhan atau Seulgi."

"Kau tahu pilihanku akan selalu jatuh pada Luhan." sahut Sehun dingin.

"Kalau begitu bilang pada Seulgi untuk tidak selalu mengikutimu!"

Sehun bungkam, omongan Baekhyun sepenuhnya benar. Ia memang tidak tegas dengan hatinya sendiri. Membiarkan Seulgi terus mengikutinya sementara orang yang ia cintai sudah kembali, walaupun Luhan belum mengingat semuanya. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak tega membiarkan Seulgi terluka.

"Kau akan lebih menyakitinya jika kau masih tetap membiarkannya ada disampingmu, Sehunna." ujar Chanyeol, "Dan kami sejujurnya tidak menyukai keberadaan Seulgi, apalagi sekarang Luhan sudah kembali."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun merebahkan dirinya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, panggilan ibunya untuk makan malam pun ia hiraukan. Pikirannya melayang pada percakapan tadi siang. Dimana pada akhirnya, Sehun menyadari jika teman-temannya tidak terlalu menyukai Seulgi dan sifatnya yang suka menempelinya kemanapun.

Sehun mengakui itu memang salahnya. Semua ini berawal dari kesanggupannya untuk mencium Seulgi sebagai ucapan maaf dua setengah tahun lalu dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang melihat adegan itu dan melarikan diri ke China sampai ia kecelakaan. Dan sekarang kekasihnya itu kembali tanpa mengingat apapun. Miris.

"Luhan..." Sehun menggumamkan nama itu dengan lirih, betapa ia merindukan rusa manisnya. Kedua mata Sehun terpejam mencoba membayangkan raut wajah manis Luhan saat sedang tersenyum, dan pada saat itu lah setetes liquid bening jatuh dari sudut matanya. Menandakan bahwa Sehun sudah pada batas kerapuhannya.

 **..**

Diwaktu yang sama, Luhan tengah berkutat dengan beberapa lembar tugasnya dengan laptop yang menyala, sesekali matanya hilir mudik antara laptop dan lembaran kertas yang tercecer diatas karpet. Rambut karamelnya dicepol tinggi asal-asalan, duduk bersila dikamarnya tanpa menyadari sang ayah masuk kekamar dan tersenyum melihat keseriusan putrinya.

"Anak baba serius sekali."

"Omo!" Luhan terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara berat sang ayah –Hangeng- yang entah sejak kapan berada dikamarnya, gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Hangeng tengah bersandar dipintu kamarnya.

"Baba!" jerit Luhan kesal. Hangeng hanya terkekeh pelan dan beranjak mendekati anak gadisnya itu.

"Sedang apa, hm? Besok libur kan?"

"Merampungkan tugas ku, baba. Supaya besok bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa teriakan Mama maupun Baekhyun." Sahut Luhan cuek, gadis itu kembali fokus pada lembaran tugasnya dan membiarkan ayahnya duduk disampingnya dan mengintip lembaran-lembaran memuakkan itu.

"Tidak ada rencana pergi besok?" tanya Hangeng, Luhan berhenti sebentar; berpikir, sebelum menggeleng. "Sehun menelpon Mama tadi, katanya ingin mengajakmu keluar malam ini."

"Eoh?" Luhan menoleh, "Kenapa tidak langsung menghubungi Lulu saja?"

Hangeng mencubit gemas kedua pipi bulat putrinya, "Cek ponselmu."

Luhan merengut dan mengusap kedua pipinya sebelum mengambil ponselnya diatas tempat tidur, ia menekan tombol kunci, namun tak ada yang menyala. Menyadari jika baterai ponselnya habis, Luhan memberikan cengiran polos pada ayahnya itu.

"Sudah jelas kenapa Sehun tidak menghubungimu?" tanya Hangeng malas, Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Hehe, Lulu lupa.." cengirnya tanpa dosa, dengan segera ia men- _charge_ ponselnya dan kembali berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Tidak siap-siap?" tanya Hangeng lagi dengan heran, pasalnya gadis itu malah kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya, bukan malah bersiap jika Sehun menjemputnya nanti.

"Nanti, baba. Lulu tinggal mengeceknya sekali lagi. Jika Sehun datang suruh tunggu sebentar saja,"

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk paham dan mengacak pelan surai madu gadis itu sebelum beranjak keluar. "Baba akan beritahu jika Sehun datang nanti."

"Ne.."

Sepeninggal Hangeng, Luhan masih berkutat dengan beberapa lembar tugasnya. Namun saat ini fokusnya agak sedikit terbagi mengingat perkataan ayahnya tadi.

" _Sehun ingin mengajakmu keluar malam ini."_

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, meski samar. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Sehun, meski terbilang singkat. Pria itu mampu membuatnya menerima Sehun tanpa pikir panjang, padahal bisa saja Sehun berbohong jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih; memanfaatkaan karena Luhan amnesia, misalnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan menepis semua prasangka buruk itu dari hati dan pikirannya tanpa sadar.

"Sehun.. Sehunnie.." gumam Luhan pelan.

Luhan memutuskan untuk membereskan seluruh peralatan kuliahnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja; akan kukerjakan nanti, pikirnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 _Ting Nong_

"Biar Mama yang buka," ujar Heechul begitu mendengar suara bel pintu mansion mereka. Hangeng dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Sehunnie~ Aigoo, tampan sekali anak ini.." puji Heechul begitu melihat Sehun berdiri dengan senyuman manis. Kemeja hitam melekat ditubuh ramping semi _abs_ -nya dengan celana jeans dan rambut hitamnya yang ditata acak-acakan.

"Annyeong eommonim," sapa Sehun, Heechul berdecak dan segera menggamit lengan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam.

"Luhannie~ pangeranmu datanggggg~" Heechul memekik gembira sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah calon mertuanya.

Sehun melihat Luhan dan ayahnya sedang duduk diruang keluarga dan tersenyum kearahnya begitu mendengar teriakan nyaring nan heboh seorang Nyonya Xi.

"Annyeong aboenim," sapa Sehun sopan, "Hai, Lu.."

"Hai Sehun.." balas Luhan dengan senyum nya yang mampu membuat Sehun mematung sejenak.

"Jadi, kalian ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Hangeng kalem, Sehun menoleh dan melirik sekilas kearah gadis rusa yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Aku berencana mengajak Luhan ke arena ski malam ini, aboenim. Ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga disana."

"Jinjja?" tanya Luhan antusias, Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan langsung bertepuk tangan heboh dan segera menarik Sehun untuk berdiri, "Kajja! Kajja! Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Heechul dan Hangeng hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sungguh sangat antusias, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa pasrah ditarik dan merelakan lengan kanannya dipeluk kelewat erat oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya.. dan jangan pulang malam-malam."

"Ne, baba. Dahh Mama..."

"Dahh princess.." balas Heechul tak kalah heboh.

Heechul dan Hangeng melambai dengan senyuman kearah Luhan dan Sehun yang keluar dari ruang keluarga. Keduanya menghela nafas lega hampir bersamaan.

"Aku berharap Luhan cepat mengingat Sehun, dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

Hangeng tersenyum dan membawa istri cantiknya itu kedalam pelukan, "Akupun berharap seperti itu, Honey.. kita doakan saja."

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhannieeeeeeeeee~" Kyungsoo melambai semangat begitu melihat Sehun dan Luhan dipintu masuk, Luhan yang melihat itupun tak kalah melambai dengan heboh. Menyisakan Sehun dan Jongin yang menggeleng pelan.

"Kajja, Lu." Ajak Sehun. Luhan merengut, Sehun terkekeh pelan melihatnya. "Aku tahu, sayang."

 _ **DEG!**_

Sehun segera menggandeng kedua lengan Luhan dan berjalan pelan diarena ski untuk menghampiri Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sementara Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dan mengikuti Sehun dengan pipi yang merona hebat.

' _Sehun memanggilku 'sayang'?'_ batinnya entah kenapa menjerit senang, ia melirik punggung tegap Sehun yang seolah melindunginya.

"Maaf lama menunggu," lamunan Luhan buyar seketika kala mendengar suara _husky_ Sehun menyapa Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hai, Lu." Sapa Jongin, Luhan tersenyum manis untuk membalas sapaan pria itu.

"Kajja, Lu. Aku akan menuntun mu mengelilingi arena ini." ujar Kyungsoo semangat, ia mengambil alih genggaman tangan Sehun dan menuntun Luhan pelan-pelan sembari menyuruh gadis itu menyesuaikan dengan sepatu ski dikakinya.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya berdiri disisi arena dan sesekali melirik untuk mengawasi pasangan mereka yang sedang tertawa gembira, tak pelak juga menimbulkan senyuman diwajah kedua pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau masih ingat jika Luhan tidak bisa bermain ski?" tanya Jongin begitu melihat Sehun memandang kearah Luhan dengan intens.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Kupikir dua tahun di China ia sudah belajar cara berjalan di es, tapi ternyata tidak." ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Dia hanya berjalan dipadang es milikmu," ledek Jongin. Sehun mendengus.

"Sehunniee~" Luhan melambai riang kearah Sehun yang dibalas lambaian dengan senyuman tampan oleh pria itu. Melihat Luhan perlahan mulai bisa berjalan pelan tanpa bantuan Kyungsoo –meski sesekali.

"Terlepas dia hilang ingatan ataupun tidak, aku merasa Luhan masih Luhan yang dulu.." ucapan lirih Sehun membuat Jongin reflek menoleh dan menatap pemuda albino itu dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia masih Luhan- _ku_."

Jongin makin mengerutkan dahinya dengan ekspresi bingung, sekilas mengial kearah Luhan yang sedang tertawa bersama kekasihnya itu.

Pemuda tan itu baru mau bertanya lebih lanjut jika saja Luhan tidak berjalan kearah mereka dan menubruk Sehun dengan sebuah pelukan erat, jangan lupakan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihatnya hanya tersenyum lega dan beringsut kesamping kekasihnya yang masih terdiam.

"Ada apa, heum?" tanya Sehun lembut, tangannya langsung bekerja untuk mengelus punggung dan surai karamel gadis bermata rusa itu.

Luhan memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap mata elang Sehun dengan wajah berbinar, "Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri. Aku hebat kan?" tanyanya sumringah. Sehun tersenyum gemas dan mengusak surai keemasan gadis itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Uh-huh!" balas Luhan semangat, "Kyungie mengajariku dengan sabar sekali.." celotehnya sambil mengerling pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhannie daebak!" puji Sehun tulus, Luhan makin mengembangkan senyumannya dan menggoyangkan lengan kanan Sehun dengan manja.

"Berarti sekarang boleh makan? Aku lapar..." rengeknya lucu, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun tertawa.

"Geurae! Kau harus makan yang banyak."

"Yeaayyy!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue..**

 **Hehe otthokee? Sebelumnya pheo minta maaf yaa gak bisa ngabulin permintaan readers yg pada req ff nya fast update.**

 **Pheo Cuma bisa di hari weekend, karena pheo udh ada disemester tua yg lagi lucu2 nya dengan segala tugas, proposal, deadline..**

 **Pheo juga lagi ngerjain tugas akhir metode penelitian *curhat* bab 1 sampai bab 3, nd semester besok udh seminar proposal buat skripsi. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya chingudeulllll~ *bow***

 **Pheo juga minta maaf kalo memang semisal ff ini kurang memuaskan semua pembaca, kaya nya review nya sedikit yaa? Kurang mencapai target =( agak sedih sih..**

 **Tapi gapapa lah, masih ada respondennya pheo udh seneng kok ^^**

 **Nd bagi yg nanya akun lain pheo selain facebook, mungkin bisa follow twitter pheo devioh_ atau ig devi_oh , mianhae .. pheo sdang dalam masa transisi mau pindah ponsel, jadi aplikasi chat nya kemungkinan besar banyak diganti. Sabar dulu yaa yg minta pin ^^**

 **Semoga masih banyak yg mengharapkan kelanjutan chapter ini yaa.. pheo pamit dulu, annyeoooonggggg~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **Oohme614 || keripik balado || Sellin || laabaikands || misslah || samiyatuara09 || Juna Oh || deerhanhuniie || Arifahohse || chloedaielf || Hunhan794 || keziaf || Angel Deer || Sevarin09**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Cast : HunHan, pair official EXO. GS for Uke**

 **Genre : Humor, Drama**

 **Chapter : 1-END**

 **Disclaimer : Cast asli itu punya Tuhan, dan atas izin Tuhan juga pheo bisa mengupdate ff ini, jangan men-copas tanpa seizin pheo yaa .. typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehunnie, seperti ini?" Sehun menengok hasil kerja gadis disampingnya dengan mata memicing tajam, detik selanjutnya ia tertawa keras. Membuat gadis dengan binar sparkle itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa, aku bertanya!" sungutnya, namun tawa pemuda disampingnya tak juga berhenti. "Ish, kau menyebalkan."

"Hahaha, iya iya baiklah. Maaf, oke?" tawar Sehun damai, berusaha sekuat mungkin meredakan tawanya, "Mianhae, Luhannie~"

Luhannie, atau Luhan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melengos begitu saja dari ruang tamu, tak lagi memperdulikan Sehun yang bahkan masih tertawa geli akibat gadis itu.

Terang saja, mereka berdua sekarang tengah berada dirumah Luhan, mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh Kwon Gangsa, dosen seni mereka. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan malah menghancurkan mahakarya yang sudah susah payah dibuat oleh Sehun –yang katanya hanya ingin membuat hiasan agar cantik- namun tetap saja. Sehun tidak bisa marah pada gadis itu.

"Luhannie~" Sehun mencoba memanggil gadisnya itu sembari sibuk membenahi hasil karya seni mereka yang berantakan.

"Chankamman!" Luhan berteriak dari arah dapur, membuat Sehun mengulas senyum.

 _Ting Nong_

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu rumah utama dan terdiam selama beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya seorang maid membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu yang ternyata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

"Luheeeennnnnnnnn~"

Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah, 'Dia lagi.' Cibirnya tanpa suara.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat Sehun diruang tamu, Sehun mendengus.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya itu padamu."

"Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Kwon Gangsa, Baekhyunnie.." jawab Luhan, Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah melenggang kedapur.

"Aku lupa. Hehe, mianhae.."

"Lu, mana Heechul jumma?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mama sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan Kris ge. Karena nanti malam tunangan Kris ge akan datang kesini.." seru Luhan ceria. Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun yang masih berkutat menyelesaikan tugas papernya.

"Apa itu sebabnya kami diundang makan malam disini? Kau ikut juga, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari tugas, membuat Luhan terkikik dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tidak menganggu _kekasih_ nya itu.

"Aku mengacaukan tugas kami," begitu jawaban Luhan kala Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertanya, membuat kedua gadis itu reflek menyentil kening gadis bermata rusa didepan mereka.

"Dasar rusa nakal."

"Luhannie~ Mama pulaaannggggg.."

Makian Baekhyun terinterupsi oleh suara nyaring wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya, dibelakangnya beberapa maid mengikuti dengan kantung-kantung belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

Heechul, wanita itu tersenyum manis saat melihat Sehun yang masih fokus dengan tugas dihadapannya, dan juga mendapati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk disofa bersama anak semata wayangnya.

"Ah! Baekkie dan Kyungie sudah datang? Bagus!" ujar Heechul ceria, "Baba dan Kris sebentar lagi juga akan pulang. Jadi sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap. Mama akan menyiapkan makan malam spesial.."

"Kyungie mau membantu, jumma!" seru Kyungsoo antusias, jangan ditanya. Dia dan dapur bagaikan kekasih yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, Jongin saja sampai cemburu.

"Luhan, tolong bantu bereskan ini.. badanku lengket,"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum manis demi menyemangati Sehun yang terlihat lelah. Jelas saja, merapihkan kekacauan yang dibuat Luhan pada tugas mereka tidaklah sedikit.

"Maaf ya.." ujar Luhan tulus. Sehun yang sedang membereskan sampah yang bertebaran mendongak dan menatap Luhan yang sedang tersenyum.

Senyuman Luhan entah mengapa membuat Sehun yang tadinya enggan menanggapi malah ikut tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau mandi saja dulu, biar aku yang bereskan ini."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun sangsi, Luhan mendelik imut.

"Aku tidak akan merusaknya lagi, Sehun!" sungutnya. Sehun tertawa dan mengusak lembut surai madu Luhan, membuat Luhan tertegun dengan detak jantung yang menggila.

"Baiklah, Luhannie fighting!" ujar Sehun sembari mengepalkan jemari tangannya keudara. Mau tak mau membuat Luhan tertawa bersama pria itu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kenalkan, ini Zitao." Ujar Kris begitu mereka datang dan Kyungsoo terpana melihat tubuh semampai yang ideal bagi Kris. Mereka serasi.

"Annyeong Haseyo.." ucap keempat remaja itu berbarengan. Membuat gadis yang diperkenalkan sebagai Zitao tersenyum dan ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Zitao imnida.."

"Wahh, eonni bisa berbahasa korea?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Zitao tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Lulu yang mengajarkanku," ujarnya, suara nya begitu lembut membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedikit iri, belum lagi _S line body_ yang dimilikinya.

"Ayo kita makan malam," suara Heechul yang begitu ceria menginterupsi mereka semua dan segera berjalan menuju meja makan.

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi gege sudah menentukan tanggal?" itu pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari ruang makan dan berkumpul diruang keluarga.

Kris dan tunangannya sempat bertukar pandang sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dimana kalian menikah?" tanya Heechul yang sedang bersandar didekapan suaminya.

"Di Qingdao, bi. Saat Luhan libur kuliah nanti. Kami akan menikah." Tutur Kris, ia menoleh pada Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk berdampingan. "Jadi aku ingin kalian berdua menjadi pengiring pengantinku nanti."

"Gege tidak menikah di Korea?" tanya Luhan, Zitao tersenyum.

"Kami berencana menggelar pesta juga disini, karena Kris pernah tinggal disini saat sekolah."

"Kalian berdua juga harus datang, aku memaksa." Ujar Kris pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, "Akan kupesankan tiket untuk kalian berenam nanti."

"Enam?" ulang Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ya. Memangnya kau tidak berniat pergi dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Kris jahil, "Ah.. atau kau ingin kukenalkan dengan beberapa rekan bisnisku? Mereka rata-rata eksekutif muda, Kyung.."

"Oppaaa.."

Kyungsoo merengut sebal sementara Kris hanya terkekeh, puas menggoda Kyungsoo yang lugu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekalian saja kita liburan di Qingdao," Chanyeol berucap begitu Baekhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya, mereka bertujuh –termasuk Seulgi- memang sedang berada dikantin untuk makan siang bersama dan Baekhyun menceritakan perihal pernikahan Kris.

"Memang disana ada tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur?" tanya Jongin, Luhan menggedikkan bahunya dengan acuh.

"Aku belum pernah kesana,"

"Tapi kan kau 2 tahun di China, Lu."

"Aku di Beijing, Jongin. Bukan di Qingdao."

"Memang beda, ya?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan nada polos, Kyungsoo menggeplak kepala kekasihnya itu. "Aduh, Kyung!"

"Pertanyaanmu itu tidak bermutu."

Jongin mencibir tanpa suara, takut terkena pukulan sayang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Oh! Seulgi-ssi?"

Seulgi tersentak kaget saat Luhan memanggil namanya, bukan hanya gadis itu saja, namun kelima pasang mata yang lainnya juga terkejut dan menatap Luhan dengan was-was.

"Y-ya?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat liburan nanti?" tanya Luhan ramah, kelewat ramah sampai Sehun menahan nafasnya dan memandang sirusa dengan tegang.

Seulgi membeku, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kosong. Didalam benaknya tak pernah terpikir jika ia akan disapa oleh mereka –terutama Luhan. Gadis itu tahu seberapa besar usaha Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo agar Luhan tidak berbicara dengan Seulgi. Namun kali ini? Luhan bertanya padanya dengan nada yang begitu bersahabat?

"E-eh? A-aku mungkin akan ke Jepang untuk menjenguk nenekku.." jawabnya pelan, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan penuh intimidasi dari mereka.

"Jepang?"

" _3 tahun lalu Seulgi pindah ke Jepang karena ayahnya ditugaskan disana, baru seminggu yang lalu dia pindah dan bersekolah disini."_

"Akh!" Luhan memekik saat sekelebat bayangan dan ucapan seseorang muncul dikepalanya. Reflek ia memegangi pelipisnya dan menunduk, mencoba mengurangi denyutan dikepalanya.

Sehun seketika panik dan menatap gadisnya itu dengan khawatir, "Lu? Lu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.."

"Kau mengingat sesuatu, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun resah, bagaimana pun ingatan Luhan belum sepenuhnya kembali. Apalagi permasalahan dengan Seulgi.

"Y-ya.." jawabnya kaku, Sehun menegang. "Aku mengingat seseorang bicara padaku kalau Seulgi pindahan dari Jepang.."

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" tanya Seulgi heran, Luhan menggeleng lemas.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakannya, bayangan yang kulihat tidak begitu jelas."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sehun pelan, Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun mengangguk paham dan ikut mengusap pucuk kepala simungil sembari menghela nafas lega, sementara Seulgi melihat itu semua dengan senyuman kecut.

' _Benar-benar tidak ada harapan..'_

"Kalau begitu kuantar pulang saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, sudah tidak terlalu pusing lagi."

"Yakin?"

"Em.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taman bunga sakura menjadi salah satu tempat favorit bagi para kalangan wisatawan, baik muda maupun tua tak akan pernah melewatkan momen setahun sekali bunga sakura yang ada di Jepang, begitupun seorang gadis dengan _long coat_ putih yang sedang berdiri menatap salah satu pohon bunga berwarna pink itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seorang lelaki dengan surai kemerahan bertanya heran, gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis begitu melihat siapa yang telah menyapanya.

"Yuta-chan.."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau datang ke Jepang?" lelaki yang dipanggil Yuta oleh sang gadis bertanya lagi, membuat gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya jahil.

"Aku bisa menjemputmu dibandara, Gi-chan.."

Seulgi, menggeleng pelan, "Aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau pasti akan cerewet." Balasnya, Yuta mendengus dan ikut menatap pameran bunga sakura didepannya.

"Kau masih menunggu _nya_?" Yuta bertanya tiba-tiba tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Sedangkan Seulgi tak ingin repot-repot menoleh untuk sekedar tahu ekspresi wajah lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"Gadis yang disukai oleh lelaki _mu_ masih belum mengingat apapun?"

"Tepatnya dia belum mengingat siapa aku."

"Kalau begitu bantu dia untuk mengingatnya."

"Apa?" Seulgi mengernyit dan pada akhirnya menoleh guna untuk menanyakan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir pria tinggi itu.

Yuta menoleh dan tersenyum sendu, "Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi, Gi-chan.. Sehun tidak akan melihatmu. Kau hanya masa lalunya.."

"Tapi aku mencintainya.."

"Dan dia mencintai gadis lain.." ujar Yuta serius, "Keberadaan dirimu diantara mereka hanya akan membuat suasana makin kacau.. Jika kau mencintainya, maka mencobalah untuk merelakan Sehun dengan gadis itu."

"Yuta-chan.."

"Mencobalah.." ujar lelaki itu dengan lembut, direngkuhnya gadis itu kedalam pelukannya saat melihat air mata yang menganak dipipi Seulgi, "Akan ada _seseorang_ yang selalu menunggumu saat kau terpuruk.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cantik tidak, Sehunnie?" Luhan menunjukkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk beruang putih yang cantik dengan inisial S di tengahnya.

"Em," Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Kau ingin membelikannya untukku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda, namun gelengan Luhan membuat lelaki keluarga Oh itu mengernyit.

"Aku ingin membelikannya untuk Seulgi.." ujarnya ceria.

"Seulgi?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias, "Selama ini dia selalu makan bersama kita, tetapi kuperhatikan kalian tidak begitu menyukainya.. jadi aku ingin memperbaiki keadaan supaya tidak terlihat canggung." Jelasnya.

' _Jika kau mengingat semuanya, aku tak yakin kau akan bersikap seperti ini.'_ Batin Sehun.

Tanpa diduga, Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan melesakkan wajahnya dihelaian surai Luhan, membuat gadis itu memekik kecil karena terkejut.

"Se-"

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku mohon jangan membenciku, Lu.." lirih Sehun, Luhan mematung dengan gantungan beruang yang masih berada digenggamannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue..**

 **Holaaaa, jangan marah dulu karna words nya sedikit yaa, pheo minta maaf .. ini baru ada waktu senggang. Hehe**

 **Mungkin 2 minggu kedepan pheo hiatus dulu yaa, soal nya senin mulai ujian semester.. jadi mau fokus dulu, okay?**

 **Yang baper liat HunHan manaaaaaa? Tuh seulginya disadarin sama maincast baru, abang yuta.. gak ada alasan khusus sih milih dia, Cuma karena yuta asli dari jepang aja makanya pheo pake dia ..**

 **Okay, selamat membaca nd jangan lupa review ne? Plisssssss T_T**

 **Annyeoooonggg~ ^^**

 **.**

 **Big Thank's**

 **Laabaikands ; De 7oohluhanm ; ann27 ; Juna Oh ; seira minkyu ; Rara ; Rina271 ; Arifahohse ; Angel Deer ; chloedailelf ; Sellinpart.2 ; deerhanhuniie ; misslah ; keziaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Cast : HunHan, pair official EXO. GS for Uke**

 **Genre : Humor, Drama**

 **Chapter : 1-END**

 **Disclaimer : Cast asli itu punya Tuhan, dan atas izin Tuhan juga pheo bisa mengupdate ff ini, jangan men-copas tanpa seizin pheo yaa .. typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan ballroom disebuah hotel ternama telah berubah fungsi sejak semalam menjadi tempat yang dipenuhi nuansa putih berpadu warna emas, beberapa rangkaian mawar yang terletak dibeberapa sisi ruangan terlihat mempercantik ruangan utama tersebut. Para tamu undangan dengan jas mewah dan juga gaun-gaun elegan berkeliaran dan saling bercengkerama satu sama lain. Sementara itu, si pemilik pesta terlihat memakai kemeja hitam yang dipadu jas putih, tengah menggandeng mesra wanita cantik bergaun putih dan menghampiri sekumpulan remaja disalah satu meja.

"Menikmati pestanya, Tuan dan Nona?" sapanya ramah, keenam remaja tersebut menoleh kesumber suara.

Gadis dengan mini-dress biru muda dengan paduan rajutan diperutnya tampak bangun terlebih dahulu dan memeluk si pria berjas putih.

"Selamat atas pernikahan gege dengan Zitao jie," gumam gadis itu tulus. Kris –si pemilik pesta- tersenyum dan mengusap surai madu sepupunya itu dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, Lu," balas Kris.

"Selamat, oppa."

"Cepat berikan kami keponakan yang lucu kalau begitu, hyung."

Kris dan Zitao tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat sekaligus godaan yang dilontarkan oleh ketiga pasangan remaja itu. Sehun-Luhan, Jongin-Kyungsoo dan juga Chanyeol-Baekhyun memang datang diacara resepsi pernikahan Kris dan Zitao setelah sebelumnya mereka menjadi saksi pemberkatan dua insan itu 5 jam yang lalu.

"Apa rencana kalian setelah acara ini selesai?" tanya Zitao, ketiga pasangan itu saling memandang.

"Kami berniat mengunjungi tempat wisata disini sebelum pulang ke Korea lusa nanti," sahut Chanyeol. Dia memang yang pertama kali mengusulkan berlibur di kota Qingdao tersebut.

"Cepat sekali?"

"Kami ingin pergi ke Beijing, jie. Untuk bertemu Minseok jie dan orang tua Hangeng Ahjussi," jawab Kyungsoo. Zitao mengangguk paham.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa ikut ke Beijing, besok kami akan langsung ke Kanada," sesal Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa, ge. Lulu akan sampaikan pada nenek dan kakek nanti," Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Sampaikan salam gege pada Minseok juga," Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, silahkan menikmati pestanya karena kami masih harus menyapa tamu lain."

Keenam muda-mudi itu mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat betapa serasinya sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Suatu saat kita akan seperti itu, Baek. Jadi lebih baik kau mempersiapkan mentalmu dari sekarang," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mengernyit, "Untuk apa mempersiapkan mental?"

"Aku tidak mau calon pengantinku terlihat pucat seperti Zitao jie. Yah, walaupun dia cantik."

"Itukan wajar, bodoh!"

"Harusnya, kata-katamu dalam _mempersiapkan mental_ itu ditujukan pada dirimu sendiri, Yeol," sela Sehun. "Kau tidak lihat betapa gugupnya Kris hyung. Mungkin kau nanti lebih parah."

" _Ya!_ "

Kelimanya tertawa melihat Chanyeol merengut kesal, "Kalian menyebalkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa, masa libur yang mereka nikmati telah berakhir. Dimulai dari menghadiri pernikahan Kris, mengunjungi tempat wisata di China dan mengunjungi nenek dan kakek Luhan di Beijing. Sekarang keenam remaja disana telah menapaki kembali Korea dan berada disalah satu kafe didekat Myeondong. Menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama sebelum kembali beraktifitas keesokan harinya.

"Em, Lu.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Luhan yang sedang menyeruput cappuchino latte-nya menoleh dan menatap gadis mata bulat itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ikut memajukan kepalanya penasaran. Saat ini yang baru datang hanya mereka bertiga, sedangkan tiga pria tampan mereka belum.

"Iya, Lu. Kalian selama ini selalu kemana-mana bersama, seperti kekasih. Kalian kembali bersama lagi ya?" tanya Baekhyun antusias. Namun jawaban Luhan malah membuatnya merengut.

"Tidak, kami hanya teman,"

"Teman?" ulang Kyungsoo kecewa, "Tapi kalian seperti orang berpacaran."

"Tidak, Kyung.. kami tidak seperti itu," jawab Luhan, "Aku belum bisa menerima Sehun karena aku masih belum mengingat sepenuhnya masa laluku."

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun tak terima, "Percayalah, Lu. Sehun itu memang kekasihmu sebelum kau pindah ke China!"

"Iya, aku tau, Baek. Aku percaya pada kalian, aku hanya belum bisa menerima Sehun disaat ingatanku belum sepenuhnya kembali."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hampir bersamaan.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara lirih, "Karena perasaanku mengatakan, kalau kepindahanku ke China dan kecelakaanku 3 tahun lalu berhubungan dengan Sehun."

 _ **DEG!**_

Bola mata kedua gadis itu hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya saat mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Tak sadar dua gadis mungil itu saling memandang dengan wajah tegang. Belum sempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menanyakan lebih lanjut, sebuah suara husky menginterupsi obrolan mereka dan menyusul dengan dorongan kursi yang bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah lama?"

Ketiganya menoleh, dan mendapati Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk berdampingan dan memandang ketiga gadis itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Ti-tidak juga," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sudah memesan?"

"Sudah, sebentar lagi juga datang.." sahut Luhan, "Kalian tidak memberitahu Seulgi kalau kita berkumpul disini?"

Lagi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat Luhan menanyakan seseorang yang memang sedari awal tidak berada disini, ditambah pelototan mata ketiga pria tampan itu, membuat Luhan mengernyit dan menatap teman-temannya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa menanyakan orang lain, Lu?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Seulgi kan teman kita juga, Sehun.."

"Lu-"

"Seulgi masih di Jepang."

Sehun menyela saat Jongin ingin memberikan argumen pada gadis rusa itu.

Luhan terdiam dan kembali menyeruput minumannya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari teman-temannya. Sehun menghela nafas pasrah, melihat Luhan yang diam dan tak mau membahas lebih lanjut soal Seulgi membuatnya cukup yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak, dan Sehun setengah sadar jika bola mata rusa itu sempat menatapnya dengan tatapan kelam sebelum tersenyum manis seperti biasa, "Tentu saja!" jawabnya ceria.

Sehun mengangguk paham dan tak lama pesanan mereka yang telah dipesan sebelumnya memenuhi meja mereka, membuat suasana yang sempat mencekam kembali menghangat dengan sendirinya.

Ditengah kehangatan dan santapan makanan didepan mereka, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Luhan berbunyi nyaring dan menghentikan pergerakannya sejenak.

"Yeobseo, Mama?"

" _Sayang, tidak lupa kalau ada jadwal dengan paman Ying, 'kan?"_

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak, Mama. Lulu tidak lupa."

" _Baiklah, Lee Ahjussi sudah ada diparkiran restoran untuk menjemput Lulu. Selesaikan makannya dan bergegas, ya?"_

"Iya,"

" _Mama menyayangimu, sayang.."_

"Lulu juga."

 _Klik_

Luhan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam slip tasnya dan menghabiskan makanannya, setelahnya gadis itu beranjak dari kursi, mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari teman-temannya dan juga Sehun.

"Maaf, ya.. aku harus segera pergi. Paman Lee sudah menunggu dihalaman parkir, aku harus menemui dokter psikiater ku," jelas Luhan, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati, Lu.." lambai Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk dan keluar dari kafe, mengabaikan tatapan sendu pemuda berkulit pucat yang terus menerus memperhatikannya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya hampir bersamaan dan saling menatap satu sama lain, seakan sedang berbicara lewat suara hati. Keduanya saling mengangguk ketika telah terdiam cukup lama.

"Sehun.." panggil Kyungsoo samar, Sehun berdehem halus tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk dengan bubble tea-nya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seulgi?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Sejak kapan aku mempunyai _hubungan_ dengannya?"

"Maksudku bukan itu," seru Kyungsoo gusar, "Bukan hubungan seperti itu yang kumaksud.. tapi hubungan antara kalian, kau tidak pernah protes saat Seulgi bergabung bersama kita, sejak 3 tahun lalu. Dan saat Luhan kembali pun kau sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk bicara dengan Seulgi.." jelas Kyungsoo, "Aku ingin tahu, pada siapa hatimu berlabuh, Sehun.."

"Luhan."

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika Sehun menjawab dengan begitu cepat. Kemudian gadis bermata bulat itu menatap kekasihnya, meminta bala bantuan. Namun Jongin malah menggeleng pelan dan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk meneruskan ucapannya. Lelaki itu sendiri sudah lama menyerah untuk memberitahu Sehun tentang bagaimana perasaan Seulgi yang pasti terluka dengan sikap mereka, ataupun Luhan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun.." ujar Kyungsoo lagi, "Cobalah untuk bicara pada Seulgi tentang keadaan kalian yang tidak bisa lagi berdekatan jika gadis itu masih mempunyai perasaan padamu."

"Ini urusanku, Kyung.."

"Aku tahu," sahut Kyungsoo lembut begitu sadar nada suara Sehun sedikit dingin. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya diam. "Tapi aku juga perempuan, Sehun.. akan sangat sakit jika kita menyukai seseorang yang seakan-akan memberi kita harapan, namun nyatanya pria itu malah melihat orang lain. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Sehun diam.

"Pikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan Luhan, Sehun.." tambah Baekhyun, "Cepat atau lambat, Luhan pasti akan mengingat semuanya. Kami hanya tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku akui Seulgi gadis yang baik, dia bahkan rela menunggumu dan terus menempelimu demi mendapat perhatianmu, padahal dia jelas sadar dengan respon kami."

"Baekhyun benar, Hun.."

"Dan pikirkan jika Luhan yang berada diposisi Seulgi," sela Jongin, Sehun mendongak dan menatapnya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya Luhan terus menunggu orang yang dia sukai, sedangkan kau yang menyukainya tidak dilihat sama sekali."

Sehun termenung mendengar penjelasan teman-temannya, sepenuhnya omongan kedua pasangan itu memang benar. Sehun terlalu mengulur waktu untuk mengungkap kejujuran. Bukannya ia tidak sadar jika Seulgi sangat mencintainya, ia sadar betul. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Sementara pikiran dan hatinya selalu dipenuhi oleh Luhan. Gadis bermata rusa dengan senyum manis yang selalu menghantuinya selama 3 tahun semenjak mereka berdua bersiteru. Sehun tidak bisa berfikir apapun disaat gadis yang ia anggap belahan jiwanya itu menghilang dan meninggalkannya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" bisik Sehun lirih.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu. Mereka tahu betul pergolakan batin yang dialami oleh Sehun. Lelaki keluarga Oh itu memendam perasaan bersalah pada Luhan dan Seulgi.

"Kau harus bicara dengan jujur dengan Seulgi, dan bantu Luhan mengingat semuanya.."

 _ **DEG!**_

Mata elang lelaki itu membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia memandang teman seperjuangannya itu dengan tajam. Yang ditatap malah memberikan senyum sendu.

"Kau harus, Sehun," ucapnya lagi. "Masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika dibiarkan. Setidaknya jika kau melakukan keduanya, rasa bersalahmu akan berkurang.."

"Tapi aku akan kehilangan Luhan.."

"Kita tidak tahu pada siapa takdir akan berpihak, tapi setidaknya kau harus mencoba."

"Aku tidak bisa.."

Sehun menunduk, berujar lirih sementara keempat pasang mata disana memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dan mereka hanya bisa menatap lelaki keluarga Oh itu dengan senyuman semangat dan tepukan dibahunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" dokter Ying, lelaki paruh baya berkebangsaan Tiongkok itu bertanya pada gadis diseberang mejanya dengan nada ramah, seakan sedang berbicara dengan putrinya sendiri.

Gadis itu hanya bisa memandang dengan pandangan kosong pada dokter yang selama ini menanganinya, ia sehabis melakukan pemeriksaan dan terapi ringan terkait dengan amnesia yang masih dialaminya.

Dokter Ying hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ujarnya.

Luhan, hanya bisa terdiam, menimbang dan memikirkan keputusan yang selama beberapa hari minggu terakhir ini bersarang dikepalanya.

"Luhan?"

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya, paman.."

 _ **DEG!**_

Ucapan lirih Luhan membuat kedua mata dokter itu membulat kaget, ia reflek mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan dengan intens, "Ka-kau? Apa? Kau bilang apa?!"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap sosok paruh baya dengan sendu, "Aku mengingat semuanya.."

Dokter Ying mendesah pasrah, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya.

"Jadi..?" tanya dokter Ying dengan nada menggantung, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menggeleng pelan, bahunya bergetar menahan isakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan dikoridor kampus dengan setumpuk buku dipelukannya, gadis itu terlalu fokus memikirkan seberapa berat buku yang ia bawa sampai tidak menyadari jika didepannya Seulgi juga sedang berjalan sembari menggerutu pelan dengan ponselnya. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama tidak menyadari kehadiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya dipertemukan dengan cara bertubrukan yang tidak elit.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Aw.." keduanya meringis hampir bersamaan, buku-buku yang seharusnya Luhan kembalikan keperpustakaan berhamburan begitu saja dilantai, begitu juga dengan ponsel Seulgi yang terjatuh.

"Maaf.." ujar Seulgi begitu sadar siapa yang ia tabrak.

Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, kendati masih sedikit meringis, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah tidak memperhatikan jalan," balasnya ringan, tangannya segera bergerak membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dikoridor, Seulgi yang melihat itu juga turut membantu Luhan.

"Terima kasih," gumam Luhan begitu semua bukunya terkumpul, Seulgi ikut tersenyum kaku.

"Biar kubantu membawanya keperpustakaan, Luhan-ssi.."

"Sungguh?!" bola mata Luhan langsung berbinar antusias mendengar tawaran gadis sipit didepannya ini, membuat Seulgi yang melihatnya mengangguk dan mengambil sebagian buku yang ada dipelukan Luhan dan berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Seulgi-ssi.." ujar Luhan tulus, saat ini keduanya berada ditaman universitas setelah Luhan mengembalikan buku-bukunya, gadis itu bersikeras ingin meneraktir Seulgi minuman dingin kendati Seulgi sudah menolak dengan halus karena merasa tak enak.

"Terima kasih juga untuk minumannya, Luhan-ssi.." balas Seulgi tak kalah tulus, Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal seperti ini, rasanya aneh.." ujar Luhan, Seulgi tersentak dan menoleh dengan ringkas, tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya.

Luhan menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya, "Kau bisa menggunakan banmal padaku seperti Baekhyun dan yang lain.. kita sudah sering makan bersama, kan?"

Seulgi terdiam, matanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara itu Luhan masih tersenyum dan kembali memandang lurus kedepan dan menyeruput cola yang tadi dibelinya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga keheningan menemani mereka selama beberapa sampai akhirnya Seulgi buka suara mengenai pernyataan Luhan dengan suara lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Berusahalah, Seulgi-ssi.. agar aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai temanku dan melupakan masa lalu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Yoo yoo~ pheo is back! Ada yang kangen kah? Hehe**

 **Pheo baru aja selesai UTS nd sekarang menyapa para readers semua.. otthe? Penasaran gak? Lulu kode tuh kode .. wkwk**

 **Kaya nya ff ini sebentar lagi tamat ya, mau mendekati klimaks konflik nih .. belum tau ending di chapter berapa, yang jelas readers tetep nunggu kan? Kan? Kan? *puppy eyes***

 **Okaaay, see you di chapter selanjutnya yaa..**

 **Review review .. plissssss~**

 ***kisseu***

 **Annyeooonggggg~**

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **Seira minkyu ; chloedailelf ; Arifahohse ; Angel Deer ; pcy.B ; Juna Oh ; misslah ; De 7oohluhanm ; Sevarin509 ; pcyB.I ; hunmywolf412 ; Bamby ; oohme614 ; laabaikands ; chenma ; mischa baby ; dmitrievxzk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Cast : HunHan, pair official EXO. GS for Uke**

 **Genre : Humor, Drama**

 **Chapter : 1-END**

 **Disclaimer : Cast asli itu punya Tuhan, dan atas izin Tuhan juga pheo bisa mengupdate ff ini, jangan men-copas tanpa seizin pheo yaa .. typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous...**

 _Luhan menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya, "Kau bisa menggunakan banmal padaku seperti Baekhyun dan yang lain.. kita sudah sering makan bersama, kan?"_

 _Seulgi terdiam, matanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara itu Luhan masih tersenyum dan kembali memandang lurus kedepan dan menyeruput cola yang tadi dibelinya._

 _Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga keheningan menemani mereka selama beberapa sampai akhirnya Seulgi buka suara mengenai pernyataan Luhan dengan suara lirih._

" _Aku tidak bisa.."_

" _Berusahalah, Seulgi-ssi.. agar aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai temanku dan melupakan masa lalu.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim gugur telah datang. Para pekerja sapu jalanan harus bekerja ekstra karena banyaknya daun-daun yang berguguran disisi jalan. Beberapa orang tampak mengeratkan coat yang mereka pakai karena musim dingin akan segera menyambut. Itu tandanya, natal sebentar lagi tiba.

Sama seperti mereka, Luhan berjalan ditrotoar dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam masing-masing saku coatnya, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dan mencoba menikmati sejuknya angin. Sepatu semi _wedges sneakers_ -nya menapaki tiap-tiap langkahnya. Sesekali ia akan tersenyum menatap langit ataupun hal-hal yang menurutnya menarik. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sejuknya angin musim gugur kendati ia berjalan sendirian menuju sebuah _coffe shop_ untuk bertemu seseorang. Seseorang yang memintanya untuk bertemu disejuknya angin musim gugur.

 _ **Ting!**_

"Selamat datang.."

Sebuah sapaan ramah langsung menyambut gendang telinga Luhan begitu ia membuka pintu kaca kedai kopi tersebut. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mngedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, dan kemudian ia menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan kaus lengan panjang berleher v-neck yang terlihat hangat tengah duduk disalah satu meja yang terletak disebelah jendela. Wajah laki-laki itu menatap keluar, tak menyadari Luhan yang mulai melangkah pelan menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah lama?"

Laki-laki itu tersentak, surai hitamnya bergerak simetris kala ia menoleh dengan kaget mendapati Luhan yang berdiri didepan mejanya dan tersenyum ramah.

Sejenak laki-laki itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan lain, entah apa maknanya. Namun detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum dan menarik satu bangku didepannya untuk gadis itu yang kemudian bergumam terima kasih padanya.

"Aku sudah memesan untukmu, itu oke?" tanya laki-laki itu, Luhan mengangguk ringan dan kembali bergumam terima kasih.

"Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku disini, Sehun?"

Sehun, laki-laki itu meneguk _coffe latte_ -nya dengan pelan dan menatap Luhan dengan lembut.

"Anggap saja kita sedang kencan," kerlingnya menggoda, Luhan mendengus dan tertawa, "Kita jarang pergi berdua, biarkan sekali ini Baekhyun-Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo-Jongin menikmati waktu mereka juga."

"Tapi kita tidak ada ikatan apapun, bagaimana bisa disebut kencan?" tanya Luhan geli.

 _ **DEG!**_

Bagaikan ada sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang menghantam sisi kepala Sehun begitu mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus sindiran yang keluar dari bibir ranum Luhan. Pandangan Sehun seketika berubah kosong dan mencengkeram erat cangkir kopinya. Luhan benar. Mereka berdua tidak mempunyai satu ikatan apapun selain teman sekarang. Apa yang Sehun harapkan dari hubungan mereka sekarang? Luhan tidak mengingat secuil pun tentang masa lalu mereka. Hanya Sehun, hanya Sehun yang mengingatnya.

"Ah, kau benar.." suasana seketika berubah canggung untuk Sehun, namun tidak untuk Luhan. Sehun hanya tidak menyadari kala ia menunduk dan lebih memilih menatap cangkir latte nya, Luhan tersenyum sendu dengan pandangan terluka.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seulgi?" tanya Luhan.

"Seulgi?"

"Kalian teman semenjak kecil, kan?"

Sehun tercenung mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, sejenak ia menatap Luhan yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan seperti biasa, namun ada satu hal ganjil yang tersirat disana.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun, "Sejauh mana ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

 _ **DEG!**_

Sehun bisa melihat bola mata Luhan melebar untuk beberapa detik, namun setelah itu kembali seperti biasa.

"Aku mengingat banyak hal," jawab Luhan lamat-lamat, tangan kanannya bergerak naik untuk mengangkat cangkir capuccino yang sejak tadi ia abaikan, menyeruputnya sedikit dan kembali menfokuskan pandangannya pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah serius, "Aku ingat Seulgi adalah teman kecilmu, dan... Cinta pertamamu."

Seluruh persendian Sehun melemas seketika saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan, ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatap menunjukkan tatapan yang sebenarnya. Tatapan yang selama ini ia tutupi didepan Sehun, Seulgi dan teman-temannya.

Kecewa dan terluka.

"Sejak kapan.." ujar Sehun tak pasti, Luhan masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang selama ini tidak ia harapkan, "Sejak kapan, Lu..?"

Luhan terdiam, memandang Sehun sejurus kemudian membuang tatapannya keluar jendela. Sehun sudah mengetahuinya, tidak ada yang perlu Luhan tutup-tutupi lagi.

Ingatan Luhan sudah kembali sepenuhnya.

Sehun sadar itu.

"Aku tak ingat," ujar Luhan tenang, "Mereka semua datang begitu saja, dan aku tidak bisa mengelaknya."

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu padaku?" tanya Sehun lirih, "Kau memendam semuanya selama ini? Sejak kapan, Luhan?"

"Aku menunggumu, Sehun.." hancur sudah pertahanannya. Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kekecewaannya dan berakhir dengan satu aliran bening dipipi kanan, "Aku menunggumu menjelaskannya padaku, aku menunggumu membantuku mengingatnya."

Kepala laki-laki keluarga Oh itu menelungkup dimeja kedai kopi, menahan isakannya dibawah sana. Sementara Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal yang sama, karena Sehun sudah mengetahuinya.

"Luhan.." Sehun mencoba menggapai tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi berada diatas meja, namun Luhan menarik tangannya, "Aku mohon, Lu.."

"Kau melepaskanku, Sehun.." ujar Luhan terisak, Sehun menggeleng ribut, menolak pernyataan Luhan. "Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan _nya_ ada disampingmu? Kau melepasku.."

"Tidak, tidak.." Sehun putus asa, "Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya.., hanya.."

Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya saat dirasa Luhan mulai beranjak.

"Tidak, Luhan!" laki-laki itu mencoba mengejar Luhan kala ia melihat gadis itu keluar dari _coffe shop_ dan mencoba men-stop taksi yang lewat.

Namun Sehun lebih cepat, ia menarik lengan kiri gadis itu dan menutup pintu taksi begitu saja. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat sementara Luhan berontak hebat dipelukannya dengan tangisan yang semakin keras.

Pria itu membiarkan bahu dan dadanya menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Luhan, ia masih memeluk Luhan dengan erat, seakan tak mengizinkan Luhan beranjak sedikitpun. Mereka masih berada dipinggir jalan dekat kedai kopi yang mereka masuki tadi. Beberapa orang terlihat memperhatikan dengan raut wajah berbeda-beda, namun Sehun tak perduli.

"Lepaskan aku.." Luhan meronta dengan nada lemah, tenaganya sudah habis untuk memukuli pundak lebar Sehun sekaligus menangis disana. Meski otaknya memerintahkan untuk segera menjauh dan pergi dari Sehun, namun hatinya merindukan pelukan pria ini, pelukan yang sama seperti 3 tahun lalu. Luhan merindukan Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku, aku mohon, Lu.."

"Aku mengingatnya!"

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku melakukan itu, setelah itu aku melepaskanmu.." satu aliran bening jatuh dipipi Sehun. Harapannya hanya tinggal ini, Sehun berharap Luhan bisa menerima penjelasannya.

Luhan terdiam didalam dekapan hangat Sehun, ia merasakan bagaimana lembutnya tangan Sehun mengusap belakang kepalanya. Bagaimana Sehun merangkul pinggulnya. Bagaimana Luhan merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Luhan merindukan itu semua.

"Tiga tahun lalu.. aku memang bersalah karena membatalkan janji kita untuk bertemu hanya demi gadis lain, aku memang bersalah tidak menjelaskan lebih awal siapa Seulgi padamu, aku bersalah karena membiarkanmu salah paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada hubungan kita 3 tahun lalu, dan... Aku memang bersalah karena mencium perempuan lain disaat aku menjalin hubungan denganmu.."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan, merasakan beban yang selama ini menghimpitnya perlahan-lahan terangkat karena telah membuangnya satu persatu.

"Tapi aku mempunyai alasannya, Lu.. aku membatalkan janji kita karena eomma dan appa ku tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau keluarga Seulgi datang ke Korea dan menginap dirumah kami selama sehari, aku tidak bisa menghubungi karena eomma meminta langsung padaku untuk mengajak Seulgi mengelilingi rumah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu disekolah karena kau terlanjur marah padaku," lanjutnya dengan suara serak, "Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah dengan sengaja ingin mencium Seulgi. Maksudku, Seulgi yang memintanya padaku saat itu.."

"Saat itu, Seulgi tidak tahu jika aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang cantik dan manis sepertimu," Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi bulat Luhan yang telah banjir airmata, tak jauh beda dengan wajah Sehun yang sembab namun tetap memaksakan senyumannya.

"Aku menyukainya dulu, sebelum dia pindah ke Jepang. Aku tidak pernah lagi bertukar kabar dengannya, dan kupikir memang tidak harus. Dia hanyalah cinta pertamaku yang tidak berhasil.. dan aku tidak pernah tahu jika dia juga menyukaiku, bahkan saat dia kembali.."

"Sehun.."

Sehun menggeleng, meminta Luhan tidak menyela penjelasannya. Ini saatnya ia mengutarakan semua permasalahan mereka.

"Saat itu, dia bertanya berapa lama kita menjalin hubungan, dan aku menjawabnya dengan jujur.. aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau yang kucintai, Xi Luhan.. dan, ya.. dia meminta ciuman perpisahan padaku sebelum dia melepasku untukmu.."

Airmata Luhan kembali tumpah, Sehun masih dengan senyumannya menghapus setiap airmata yang jatuh dari mata kesayangannya itu, seakan mengalirkan semua kasih sayang yang dia miliki.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak menjelaskannya sejak awal kedatanganmu.. aku terlalu takut, kau akan pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi.. aku tidak bisa, Lu.."

Kembali Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher (mantan) kekasihnya itu. Dan tanpa diduga, Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sehun yang bidang. Menumpahkan semua perasaannya selama ini.

Dan hari itu, mereka memilih menangis bersama dibawah angin musim gugur yang ikut menerbangkan segala kesalahpahaman mereka bersama daun-daun yang berguguran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sunbae-nim.." seorang gadis bermata sipit menoleh saat sebuah suara menyapanya, gadis itu melihat seorang anak laki-laki berkemeja putih tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ya? Kau memanggilku?"

"Ya, Ahn gangsa memintaku untuk memberitahu sunbae datang keruangannya, bersama Sehun sunbae juga.."

"Ahn gangsa? Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sunbae.. hanya disuruh untuk menyampaikan itu saja."

Gadis itu sempat terdiam dan tersenyum kaku saat anak laki-laki itu pamit undur diri dihadapannya.

Selepas kepergian anak laki-laki itu, Seulgi, gadis itu masih saja terdiam dengan berbagai spekulasi dikepalanya. Namun yang lebih menganggunya adalah; bagaimana caranya memberitahu Sehun? Haruskah mencari keberadaan lelaki itu?

Seulgi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpendar melihat sekeliling, "Ah, Yoona!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Yoona dari jarak 5 meter itu menoleh, ikut melambaikan tangannya saat Seulgi melambai heboh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoona begitu ia mendekat, Seulgi tersenyum.

"Apa Sehun datang hari ini?"

Meski bingung, Yoona tetap mengangguk, "Ya, tumben sekali kau menanyakan Sehun padaku. Biasanya kau yang lebih tahu,"

Seulgi hanya tersenyum tipis dan lebih memilih bungkam, "Tidak. Bisakah kau memberitahu Sehun kalau dia disuruh datang ke ruangan Ahn gangsa, ada yang ingin Ahn gangsa bicarakan.."

"Oh," Yoona manggut-manggut paham, "Akan kusampaikan."

"Terima kasih.."

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf menganggu aktifitas kalian berdua.."

"Tidak apa-apa, gangsa-nim.."

Pada akhirnya dua mahasiswa itu, Sehun dan Seulgi, duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata yang sedang tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Seulgi sempat mencuri pandang kearah Sehun yang hanya tersenyum lembut padanya seperti biasa, membuat gelenyar aneh yang ada dihatinya semakin tak karuan, gadis itu membuang wajahnya kearah lain karena pasti wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat busuk.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan.." suara Ahn gangsa kembali menarik Seulgi dari alam bawah sadarnya, mencoba menfokuskan pada apa yang akan disampaikan laki-laki itu. Sementara Sehun disampingnya masih tetap tenang dan mengangguk pelan.

"Universitas kita, mendapat undangan pertukaran mahasiswa dari Universitas Kyoto di Jepang. Karena itu aku meminta kalian berdua datang kesini," jelasnya lancar, sejenak pria itu memperhatikan raut wajah kedua mahasiswanya. "Salah satu dari kalian akan mewakili Universitas Daenggu untuk menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran disana."

"Kalau boleh kami tahu, siapa yang akan dikirim kesana, gangsa-nim?" tanya Seulgi pelan.

Ahn gangsa tersenyum, "Aku belum memutuskan, jujur saja. Kalian berdua sama-sama mempunyai nilai dan prospek yang bagus untuk Daenggu. Jadi kupikir, kalian bisa berdiskusi berdua untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran disana. Aku tidak memaksa.."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun, didepannya, pria yang mungkin seumuran dengan ayahnya itu mengangguk.

"Ya, bicarakanlah.. aku menunggu keputusan kalian berdua 3 hari lagi. Itu cukup?"

"Ya. Terima kasih, gangsa-nim.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin musim gugur masih saja berhembus dari berbagai arah, mengantarkan sejuta pesan didalamnya. Diatap gedung kesenian Daenggu University, tampak dua sosok yang saling berdampingan memegang pembatas pagar dan menatap berjuta partikel kecil dibawahnya.

"Bagaimana cara kita memutuskan?" itu adalah suara pertama yang memecah keheningan semenjak mereka tiba disini, disuarakan oleh laki-laki bersurai hitam legam yang saat ini memakai kemeja santai berwarna gading. Mata tajamnya memandang lurus kedepan. Sementara gadis disampingnya menunduk dan menatap sekumpulan mahasiswa yang asyik bergosip maupun berjalan ceria dibawahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," siperempuan menjawab pelan, membiarkan surai cokelatnya terombang-ambing bersama angin.

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap siperempuan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bibirnya seakan ingin bergerak dan mengatakan sesuatu, namun otaknya tidak pernah memerintahkan seperti itu sehingga tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sehun.." perempuan itu memanggil laki-laki disampingnya dengan nada pelan, mengundang kembali tatapan dan deheman kaku dari silaki-laki yang dipanggil Sehun, "Aku minta maaf.."

Sehun mengernyit pelan dan menatap Seulgi dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena telah menganggumu selama ini, karena telah mencintaimu selama ini, dan... Karena telah memintamu menciumku, 3 tahun yang lalu.."

Sehun tersenyum kecut, kilat elangnya ia arahkan untuk menatap langit yang terlihat mendung, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf.. dan permintaan maafku masih sama.. maaf karena telah membiarkanmu terjebak dalam perasaan cintamu padaku, dan maaf karena menjadi laki-laki yang tidak peka,"

Seulgi menggeleng, menolak pernyataan Sehun, "Aku tahu, Sehun. Harusnya aku menepati janjiku padamu.."

"Janji?" ulang Sehun bingung. Seulgi kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Janjiku untuk melepasmu, setelah kau menciumku.. aku mengucapkan itu 3 tahun yang lalu, diatap gedung sekolah. Kau tidak ingat?"

Sehun terdiam, mencoba menggali ingatannya diatap gedung sekolah 3 tahun lalu. Jujur saja ia tidak pernah ingat kalau Seulgi pernah mengucapkan hal semacam itu padanya.

" _Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan padamu, Sehun-ah? Aku janji setelah itu akan menjaga jarak denganmu agar kekasihmu tidak salah paham."_

Sehun sempat terserang disorientasi saat mengingat ucapan Seulgi waktu itu. Kembali ia arahkan pandangannya pada gadis yang menjadi teman kecilnya itu. Dilihatnya Seulgi tersenyum manis kendati ada satu aliran bening merambat dipipinya.

"Gi-ya.."

"Tidak, tidak, Sehun.." ujar Seulgi, menghentikan aksi Sehun yang ingin menghampirinya, "Tidak lagi.. jangan membuatku semakin bersalah pada Luhan."

 _ **DEG!**_

Luhan.

Sehun kembali mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu, dimana ia dan Luhan menangis bersama didepan coffe shop setelah penjelasan Sehun beserta alasannya. Dan sejak itu, ia belum melihat Luhan lagi. Gadis itu menghindarinya setelah Sehun mengantarkannya pulang. Semua akses komunikasi yang coba Sehun bangun dengannya diputus begitu saja. Sehun pikir, setelah semua pengakuannya, akan ada kesempatan kedua untuk mereka. Namun sepertinya harapan Sehun jauh dari kenyataan. Tapi setidaknya Luhan masih berada disini, berkuliah seperti biasa, itu Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya.

"Sudah cukup aku menjadi sebuah penghalang bagimu dan juga Luhan, aku menyadari kalau selama ini aku salah mendeskripsikan perasaanku," ujar Seulgi lagi, Sehun diam mendengarkan, "Aku memang mencintaimu, Sehun.. dan itu membuatku buta akan segala hal, mengabaikan segala bentuk protesan teman-temanmu yang jelas-jelas merasa risih denganku, bahkan saat Luhan sudah kembali dan berada ditengah-tengah kita. Aku masih saja menempelimu kemanapun.."

Gadis itu mengusap airmata yang jatuh dipipinya, berusaha tetap berdiri tegak dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman tulus seperti biasa. "Ini saatnya aku menyerah, Sehun.. Aku tidak mampu mengantikkan posisi Luhan dihatimu sampai kapanpun, dan aku menyadari itu. Jadi.. aku melepaskanmu.."

Entah apa yang keduanya rasakan, rasa-rasanya angin musim gugur ikut menyiram aliran darah mereka berdua yang selama ini kering karena sebuah permasalahan. Seulgi merasa lega, jujur saja. Ia merelakan Sehun yang memang sedari awal bukan miliknya kembali pada pemilik aslinya. Luhan.

Sehunpun tak jauh beda, bagai ada air surga yang menyiram kegundahan hatinya selama ini, semua beban yang selama ini ia pikul terasa lepas, membuatnya tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum penuh ketulusan pada gadis bermata sipit didepannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua kelakuanku selama ini.." ujar Seulgi, Sehun menggeleng dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya, membuatnya tersentak kaget, "Sehun! Jangan sep-"

"Sebentar saja, aku berterima kasih padamu atas semuanya, Gi-ya.." ujar Sehun lirih, Seulgi terdiam kaku. "Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, dan terima kasih karena telah merelakanku.. aku menyayangimu, teman kecilku.." bisiknya. Seulgi tersenyum dan menepuk pelan punggung lebar itu.

"Sama-sama, teman kecilku.."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Seulgi yang ikut memandang lurus kearah pria itu. Keduanya saling melempar senyum selama beberapa detik sampai sebuah ingatan mampir dikepala Seulgi.

"Sehun.." panggilnya pelan, Sehun berdehem dan menoleh padanya. Keduanya telah kembali pada posisi semula, saling berdampingan dan memandang lurus kedepan. "Apa kau sudah tahu jika-"

"-Ingatan Luhan sudah kembali.." sela Sehun tepat sasaran, Seulgi terlihat kaget mendengar nada suara Sehun yang tenang dan stabil, "Aku sudah tahu.."

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Seulgi memastikan, Sehun mengangguk, "Lalu kalian..."

"Kami berbicara mengenai masa lalu, dan aku menjelaskan semuanya.." lanjutnya, masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

Seulgi terdiam, kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. Sehun tetap memasang raut wajah tenang dan seakan menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya kesana-kemari.

Dengan perlahan, seulgi merogoh saku coatnya dan menimang sebuah benda yang diberikan Luhan, "Beberapa hari yang lalu.. Luhan memberikanku ini.." ujarnya, Sehun menoleh dan menemukan gantungan beruang berinisial 'S' ditengahnya. Sehun mengenalinya, gantungan yang mereka beli saat menghadiri pernikahan Kris di China.

"Dia mengatakan padaku, untuk membiasakan diri memakai banmal padanya," kata Seulgi lagi.

 _ ***Flash***_

"Kau bisa menggunakan banmal padaku seperti Baekhyun dan yang lain.. kita sudah sering makan bersama, kan?"

Seulgi terdiam, matanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara itu Luhan masih tersenyum dan kembali memandang lurus kedepan dan menyeruput cola yang tadi dibelinya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga keheningan menemani mereka selama beberapa sampai akhirnya Seulgi buka suara mengenai pernyataan Luhan dengan suara lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Berusahalah, Seulgi-ssi.. agar aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai temanku dan melupakan masa lalu.."

 _ **DEG!**_

Bola mata Seulgi melebar kaget saat mendengar ucapan lirih Luhan, reflek kepalanya menoleh ringkas dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"K-kau.."

Luhan menoleh, menatap Seulgi yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. Gadis keluarga Xi itu tersenyum manis pada Seulgi, namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan sirat terluka dimata rusanya, "Ya. Aku mengingatnya."

Seulgi tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya dan menatap Luhan seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jika ingatan Luhan sudah kembali, berarti ia tahu kejadian 3 tahun lalu?

"Seulgi-ssi.." panggil Luhan, Seulgi berjengit dan menjawab dengan suara pelan setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya.

"Y-ya.."

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu..?" tanya Luhan pelan. Seulgi meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, mengamati seluruh objek demi menghindari tatapan Luhan.

"K-kau salah paham, Luhan-ssi.. kejadian itu... Aku yang memintanya."

Luhan mengernyit, menandakan ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah gadis disampingnya itu ucapkan.

Seulgi mencengkeram kaleng colanya dengan erat, matanya terpejam selama beberapa detik sebelum mengambil nafas panjang dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan-ssi.. tetapi yang kau lihat 3 tahun lalu, itu semua keinginanku.." jelasnya, "Jika aku boleh jujur padamu, aku memang menyukai Sehun sejak dulu. Tetapi semenjak kepindahan keluargaku ke Jepang, kami tidak pernah lagi bertukar kabar."

"Saat mendengar dari ayahku kalau kami akan kembali ke Korea setelah 3 tahun menetap di Jepang, aku senang bukan main. Apalagi ayahku mengatakan akan menginap dirumah keluarga Oh, itu artinya aku bisa bertemu Sehun." Seulgi memandang lurus jauh kedepan, seakan sedang menerawang masa lalu, "Itu semua sebelum aku tahu kalau Sehun mempunyai kekasih, dan itu adalah kau, Luhan.."

Luhan memilih diam dan menyimak setiap cerita Seulgi, tak sekalipun menyela atau malah memaki dirinya seperti yang Seulgi bayangkan saat tahu ingatan Luhan sudah kembali.

"Jujur, aku ikut merasa bersalah saat kau pindah ke China, aku merasa aku merusak hubungan seseorang yang kukasihi hanya karena aku ingin egois untuk meminta Sehun menciumku. Aku minta maaf untuk itu," lanjutnya lagi, "Tetapi saat kau kembali dan malah melupakan semuanya, aku semakin merasa bersalah.. tetapi aku tidak bisa menjauh begitu saja dari Sehun."

"Aku tahu," Luhan akhirnya buka suara, mengomentari cerita gadis itu dengan nada kalem, "Terima kasih sudah jujur padaku, Seulgi-ya.."

Seulgi mendongak, mendengar panggilan akrab keluar dari bibir Luhan malah semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah dan ingin menangis. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya, sebuah gantungan beruang terulur didepannya membuat gadis itu mengernyit. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ambillah, aku membelikan ini untukmu saat aku ke China kemarin," jelasnya, tersenyum ramah dan mengayunkan gantungan itu agar Seulgi menerimanya.

"Lu-luhan.."

"Ayo berteman, Seulgi-ya!" ujar Luhan ceria.

 _ ***End***_

Sehun tertegun. Mendengar cerita Seulgi malah membuatnya semakin didera rasa bersalah yang begitu besar pada Luhan. Luhan terlalu baik.

"Sehun.." panggil Seulgi sengau, suaranya serak karena menahan tangis, "Aku berharap kalian selalu berbahagia.." ujarnya, Sehun masih terdiam, pancaran matanya terlihat tak fokus.

"Dan aku sudah memutuskan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tengah menikmati semilir angin dari balkon kamarnya, dengan suara musik klasik yang terdengar dari ponsel dimeja balkon tersebut. Tubuh mungilnya hanya dibalut hotpans dan sebuah kaus lengan panjang, tak menghiraukan suhu udara yang mulai mendingin.

Gadis itu menyeruput cokelat panas yang dibuatkan Heechul untuknya, matanya memancang lurus. Menatap langit malam yang terlihat sepi tanpa bintang, hanya ada bulan berbentuk separuh yang mengintip malu-malu dibalik awan.

Luhan tersenyum melihatnya, melihat bagaimana sang bulan mengintip aktifitasnya dari atas sana. Pandangan matanya ia arahkan keseluruh penjuru dimana kerlap-kerlip lampu dimalam hari terlihat bagai kunang-kunang.

"Lulu sayang.." Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara merdu ibunya memanggil sayup dari pintu balkon, berbalik dan mendapati Heechul tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ayo ikut Mama dan Baba,"

Luhan mengernyit, "Kemana?"

"Mama ingin belanja keperluan mingguan di supermarket, dan Baba malah mengajak untuk makan diluar sekalian.."

Luhan ber'oh' ria menanggapinya dan mengambil ponselnya serta mematikan aliran musik, ikut menggiring ibunya masuk kedalam sebelum menutup pintu balkon, "Baiklah, Lulu ganti baju dulu."

Heechul mencubit gemas hidung bangir puteri semata wayangnya dan mengangguk, "Mama tunggu dibawah, oke?"

"Oke."

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh? Heechul-ah?" Heechul, Hankyung dan Luhan menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara nyaring memanggilnya. Sontak ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong beserta Yunho melambai semangat kearah mereka.

"Kalian sedang berbelanja juga?" tanya Jaejoong begitu mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan, "Halo, Luhannie.. lama tidak bertemu."

Luhan tersenyum kikuk dan membungkuk pelan, "Annyeong, eommonim, aboenim.."

"Kalian juga sedang berbelanja? Mana Sehun?" tanya Heechul.

Ya. Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah orangtua kandung Sehun, laki-laki yang beberapa hari ini sedang Luhan hindari dengan mem-block semua akses komunikasi mereka.

"Sehun dirumah, sedang tidur. Dia kelihatan lelah sekali," ujar Yunho menjelaskan. Heechul mengangguk paham.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lulu sayang?" tanya Jaejoong ramah, wanita itu tidak bisa secara gamblang menanyakan seberapa jauh Luhan telah mengingat masa lalunya. Itu terlalu sensitif.

"Baik, eommonim.."

"Kudengar Sehun mendapat tawaran menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran di Jepang. Apa dia sudah memberitahumu, Lu?" tanya Yunho.

 _ **DEG!**_

Luhan mengernyit, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus terkejut. Sehun? Mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa di Jepang?

"A-apa?"

"Sehun kemarin bercerita kalau ia ditawari untuk menjadi kandidat sebagai mahasiswa pertukaran, appa dan eomma sih setuju-setuju saja. Tapi Sehun bilang masih memikirkannya, mungkin dia belum rela meninggalkanmu, Lu."

Luhan diserang disorientasi hebat saat mendengar penuturan laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri ini. Gadis itu mematung dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan pegangannya pada troli yang ia genggam.

"Sehun ke Jepang? Woahh, hebat. Anak itu pasti berusaha keras sekali untuk bisa mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa disana," ujar Hangeng kagum. Yunho ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang makan bersama saja, kebetulan kami ingin makan ber- Lu!"

Heechul tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya saar Luhan berbalik dan berlari begitu saja menembus sekerumunan orang. Tak perduli teriakan orang tuanya dan orang tua Sehun. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah meminta penjelasan secara langsung pada laki-laki itu.

 _ **Brak!**_

Luhan membanting pintu taksi setelah sebelumnya meminta pak supir untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya demi sampai dirumah Sehun secepatnya. Tanpa lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar won padanya. Luhan berlari dan menekan bel pagar yang langsung disambut dengan sigap oleh seorang penjaga keamanan.

"Selamat malam, Nona Muda Xi.."

"Aku ingin bertemu Sehun!" ujarnya tak sabaran, petugas keamanan tersebut mengangguk paham dan segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

Segera saja Luhan berlari menuju pintu utama dan membukanya cukup keras, membuat seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat disana berjengit kaget mendapati kekasih Tuan Mudanya, yang ia tahu, berlari memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju lantai dua. Tempat dimana kamar Sehun berada.

 _ **Duk! Duk! Duk!**_

"Sehun!" Luhan mengetuk dengan sekuat tenaga pintu kamar Sehun yang terkunci. Maid yang tadi melihatnya ikut menyusul dan mencoba menghentikan gadis itu.

"Nona, anda bisa terluka.."

"SEHUN!" Luhan tidak perduli dan terus menyerukan nama Sehun berkali-kali disertai kepalan tangannya yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan kasar.

 _ **Ceklek**_

"Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak, dan sejurus kemudian ia memeluk pria didepannya kelewat erat hingga laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah karena tidak siap menerima serangan dari Luhan.

"Lu, apa ya-"

"Sehun jangan pergi, hiks~" Sehun mengernyit saat mendengar Luhan terisak hebat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun.

Laki-laki itu memandang penuh kebingungan mendengar racauan-racauan Luhan. Selama seminggu ini ia berusaha menghubungi Luhan walau berujung kekecewaan karena gadis itu tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Luhan benar-benar hilang dan menghindar dari pandangannya. Namun saat ini ia dilanda kebingungan karena Luhan tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar satu kalimat yang selama ini selalu Sehun harapkan dia dengar dari mulut Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Hyaaaaaa~ luhan udh inget, hayoohh gimana ini?**

 **Semua penjelasan udh dijelasin baik sama sehun maupun sama seulgi. Permasalahannya udh selesai ya, mari kita lihat,**

 **Kira2 yang bakal ke jepang Sehun atau Seulgi? Terus Luhan maafin sehun gak ya? Hehe**

 **Tetep ditunggu ya chingudeul.. terima kasih buat semua yang udh repot2 mau review, maaf belum pheo bales satu-satu .. nanti yaa di chap terakhir pheo bales ^^**

 **Ini 4k word lebih lohhh.. pheo harap banyak yg merespon dengan cara meng-review, siders juga, ayolah mampir ne ^^ please ..**

 **Terakhir, minta reviewnya lagi bolehkan? Pheo harap para readers maupun siders gak pelit review. Itu salah satu motivasi pheo biar tambah semangat ngelnjutin chap selanjutnya.**

 **Makasih banyaaakkkk :* annyyeeooonggg~**

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **Arifahohse ; keripik balado ; Sevarin509 ; chloedailelf ; seira minkyu ; pcyB.I ; Angel Deer ; samiyatuara09 ; nik4nik ; lulu-shi ; cici fu ; dmitrievxzk ; yousee ; auliaMRQ ; chenma ; Juna Oh ; keziaf ; JungHunHan ; De 7oohluhanm ; kyulkulator ; deerhanhuniie ; Chayyara Defra ; mama**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Cast : HunHan, pair official EXO. GS for Uke**

 **Genre : Humor, Drama**

 **Chapter : 1-END**

 **Disclaimer : Cast asli itu punya Tuhan, dan atas izin Tuhan juga pheo bisa mengupdate ff ini, jangan men-copas tanpa seizin pheo yaa .. typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous...**

 _ **Brak!**_

 _Luhan membanting pintu taksi setelah sebelumnya meminta pak supir untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya demi sampai dirumah Sehun secepatnya. Tanpa lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar won padanya. Luhan berlari dan menekan bel pagar yang langsung disambut dengan sigap oleh seorang penjaga keamanan._

" _Selamat malam, Nona Muda Xi.."_

" _Aku ingin bertemu Sehun!" ujarnya tak sabaran, petugas keamanan tersebut mengangguk paham dan segera membukakan pintu untuknya._

 _Segera saja Luhan berlari menuju pintu utama dan membukanya cukup keras, membuat seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat disana berjengit kaget mendapati kekasih Tuan Mudanya, yang ia tahu, berlari memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju lantai dua. Tempat dimana kamar Sehun berada._

 _ **Duk! Duk! Duk!**_

" _Sehun!" Luhan mengetuk dengan sekuat tenaga pintu kamar Sehun yang terkunci. Maid yang tadi melihatnya ikut menyusul dan mencoba menghentikan gadis itu._

" _Nona, anda bisa terluka.."_

" _SEHUN!" Luhan tidak perduli dan terus menyerukan nama Sehun berkali-kali disertai kepalan tangannya yang mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan kasar._

 _ **Ceklek**_

" _Luhan?"_

 _Luhan mendongak, dan sejurus kemudian ia memeluk pria didepannya kelewat erat hingga laki-laki itu mundur beberapa langkah karena tidak siap menerima serangan dari Luhan._

" _Lu, apa ya-"_

" _Sehun jangan pergi, hiks~" Sehun mengernyit saat mendengar Luhan terisak hebat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun._

 _Laki-laki itu memandang penuh kebingungan mendengar racauan-racauan Luhan. Selama seminggu ini ia berusaha menghubungi Luhan walau berujung kekecewaan karena gadis itu tidak pernah menggubrisnya. Luhan benar-benar hilang dan menghindar dari pandangannya. Namun saat ini ia dilanda kebingungan karena Luhan tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar satu kalimat yang selama ini selalu Sehun harapkan dia dengar dari mulut Luhan._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Sehun.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, ada apa?" Sehun mencoba merenggangkan pelukannya, namun Luhan bersikeras menahan posisi mereka berdua. Lelaki itu menghela nafas pelan dan memberi isyarat pada _maid_ yang masih berada didepan pintu kamarnya untuk menutup pintu. Wanita itu mengangguk paham dan membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar sang Tuan Muda dengan perlahan.

Luhan masih menangis tersedu-sedu dibalik wajah Sehun, Sehun yakin kaus hitam yang dikenakannya sekarang sudah lembab karena airmata Luhan. Dengan perlahan, dituntunnya sang gadis untuk duduk diranjangnya, Luhan menurut saja saat Sehun perlahan memundurkan langkahnya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. Dan Luhan dengan berani duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sehun.. Sehun.." gadis itu memindahkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher laki-laki yang masih sangat ia cintai, memeluk leher Sehun, sementara pria itu mengusap penuh kasih sayang punggung Luhan yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku disini, Lu.." ujar Sehun, suaranya begitu menenangkan dan membuat hati Luhan menghangat. Perlahan-lahan suara tangisan Luhan mulai memelan dan hanya terdengar beberapa degukan menyangkut.

Jujur saja. Sehun masih bingung dengan keadaan ini, meski ia tidak memungkiri kebahagiaan yang amat sangat melingkupi hatinya. Luhan berada dipelukannya saat ini. Itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi.

Keduanya masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, masih pula bertahan dengan posisi Sehun yang memangku Luhan, dan Luhan yang memeluk Sehun. Tak ada yang ingin buka suara sepatah katapun, seakan menikmati keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

Luhan mulai tenang, perlahan-lahan isakannya menghilang dan hanya muncul terkadang. Ia menyandarkan dagunya dibahu lebar Sehun, kedua tangannya masih memeluk pemuda itu. Sementara Sehun masih setia mengusap pelan punggung perempuan itu dengan pandangan sedikit kosong.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan sengau, suaranya terlampau lirih. Namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman halus. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Sehun mengernyit bingung, ia kembali mencoba merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap manik rusa yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya setiap malam.

"Coba tatap aku.." suara Sehun terdengar begitu merdu, membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang bercucuran air mata.

"Ada apa denganmu? Hm?"

Jika Sehun tidak ingat tentang satu masalah pelik yang belum mereka selesaikan, maka Sehun tidak akan ragu untuk mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Luhan. Gadis itu terlalu menggemaskan, bahkan saat sehabis menangis.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." ulang Luhan lagi, Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya dan mengusap kedua pipi Luhan yang basah dengan airmata.

"Memang aku akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya, bergumam 'Jangan tinggalkan aku' terus menerus yang membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Xiao Lu.."

 _Xiao Lu._

Luhan mengingat panggilan itu, panggilan yang dulu Sehun sematkan kala mereka masih menjalin hubungan dijaman sekolah. Panggilan yang selalu Sehun ucapkan diselingi senyuman tampan laki-laki itu. Luhan merindukannya. Luhan merindukan Sehun.

Mengingat kenangan masa lalu mereka membuat Luhan menangis lagi dan kembali memeluk Sehun dengan erat, Sehun hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat mendengar tangisan perempuan itu. Dan setelahnya ia hanya diam membiarkan Luhan menangis, hanya tangannya yang bekerja mengusap punggung belakang Luhan, mencoba menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun masih mengusap surai hitam Luhan yang terlihat berantakan, kali ini keduanya berbaring diranjang Sehun dengan Luhan yang meringkuk nyaman didekapan laki-laki itu. Deru nafasnya yang teratur membuat Sehun betah menatapnya lama-lama. Lelah menangis hingga jatuh tertidur adalah salah satu kebiasaan Luhan sejak dulu. Sehun masih mengingatnya, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

Sehun jadi tahu apa yang menyebabkan Luhan tiba-tiba datang dan menangis karena beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong meneleponnya dan menanyakan apakah Luhan ada bersama Sehun atau tidak, tepat setelah Luhan jatuh tertidur.

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan memperhatikan wajah polos Luhan, ibunya mengatakan kalau Luhan pergi begitu saja saat ia memberitahu perihal pertukaran mahasiswa di Jepang. Dan Sehun sedikit banyak berharap, jika Luhan masih mengharapkan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Sehun lirih, persis ditelinga Luhan dan mengecup pelipis perempuan itu. Luhan menggeliat pelan dan makin menyusupkan kepalanya didada Sehun. Persis seperti bayi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eunghh~" Luhan menggeliat pelan, mata rusanya mengerjap-ngerjap guna menyesuaikan penglihatannya.

"Sehun?" bola mata Luhan seketika melebar kala mendapati ranjang king size itu hanya berisikan dirinya. Seketika ia duduk tegak, matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan mengerjap pelan kala melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri dibalkon dengan handsfree dikedua telinganya.

Masih dengan langkah goyah dan wajah berantakan ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun disana, memeluk punggung lebar Sehun dari belakang dan menyandarkan pipinya disana. Sehun sendiri terkejut saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya, ia menunduk dan seketika tersenyum melihat lengan ranting Luhan.

Sehun melepas earphone nya dan mengusap jemari tanga Luhan dengan lembut, "Sudah bangun?"

"Hmm.."

"Eomma sudah menelpon Heechul jumma kalau kau ada disini," ujar Sehun, bisa dirasakannya Luhan mengangguk dibelakangnya. "Mau pulang?"

Luhan menggeleng ribut, makin mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Sehun.

"Tidak mau pulang?" tanya Sehun lagi, Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan lembut, gadis itu masih melingkari pinggang Sehun dengan pelukan longgar dan menatapnya dengan wajah sembabnya.

Keduanya masih terdiam dan menyelami keindahan masing-masing, Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan memegang rahang gadis rusa itu, mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Perlahan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyambar bibir plum Luhan.

Luhan tak menolak, ia malah memejamkan matanya dan balas melumat bibir bawah Sehun. Tangan mungilnya meremas kaus lengan panjang Sehun, membuat lelaki keluarga Oh itu menggeram dan menekan bibirnya lebih dalam.

Keduanya masih tak ingin mengalah dalam memperebutkan kenikmatan yang sedang mereka raih, Luhan pun sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher pria itu dan meremas surai hitam Sehun dengan gemas. Dua insan itu masih saling melumat, menggigit, menghisap bahkan memasukkan daging tak bertulangnya dan berperang lidah. Sampai akhirnya Luhan memundurkan wajahnya dan membuat tautan mereka terlepas, namun masih dengan kepala yang berdekatan hingga mereka berdua masih beradu nafas.

Sehun menatap bibir Luhan yang kemerahan dan mengkilat karena saliva, membuktikan betapa panasnya ciuman mereka beberapa saat yang lalu, sementara Luhan masih menunduk dan menetralkan deru nafasnya dengan tangan yang masih melingkar dileher Sehun.

Sehun mengecup telinga kiri Luhan dan mengemutnya dengan lembut, menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari gadisnya. Sementara itu tangannya ia bawa untuk melingkari pinggang Luhan dan mengusapnya dengan sensual.

"Uhh.." lenguhan Luhan membuat sesuatu didalam diri Sehun bangkit perlahan, secepat kilat ia mendorong bahu Luhan hingga gadis itu menabrak pintu kaca yang tertutup dan kembali membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan dalam ciuman panas.

Keduanya kembali terlibat dalam pertarungan lidah yang membangkitkan hasrat, namun pada akhirnya Luhan sadar kala tangan kanan Sehun mulai merambat menuju dadanya. Dengan segera ia menahan tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, membuat Sehun tersadar dan perlahan melepaskan bibir Luhan dari tawanannya.

"Maaf.." Sehun berujar dengan nafas yang masih terengah, tangan kirinya masih berada diantara kepala Luhan, mengukung tubuh mungil gadis itu, "Aku lepas kendali.."

Perlahan Sehun mundur dan kembali bersandar ditiang pembatas balkon kamarnya, menatap Luhan yang masih merunduk dan menggenggam erat kausnya.

"Maaf, Luhan.." Sehun kembali berujar, nada penyesalan sangat kentara didalam kalimatnya, membuat Luhan mendongak dan menggeleng pelan.

"Sehun.." Luhan malah kembali mendekat dan memeluk laki-laki itu kelewat erat, membuat Sehun mematung dengan wajah polosnya, "Jangan pergi.."

"Huh?"

"Jangan pergi.." ulang Luhan, "Jangan pergi ke Jepang.."

Sehun merasa ia terkena disorientasi saat mendengar ucapan Luhan, lelaki itu masih mematung dan menatap pantulan dirinya dari pintu kaca, Luhan mulai kembali terisak saat tak kunjung mendengar sahutan Sehun. Lelaki itu masih mematung dan terdiam.

"Lu, coba lihat aku," Sehun setengah memaksa pelukan gadis itu dan memegang kedua bahunya, mencoba menyelami binar rusa yang saat ini terlihat redup dan berair karena sang empunya yang terus menangis, "Kau menangis dan datang kesini hanya untuk mencegahku pergi ke Jepang?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk polos.

Sehun menahan senyumannya saat melihat wajah menggemaskan Luhan yang mengaku secara terang-terangan. Dilihatnya gadis itu menunduk dan memainkan ujung kausnya, sadar jika sudah bicara apa yang selama ini ada dihatinya.

"Apa itu artinya...," Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Luhan yang semula menunduk akhirnya mendongak dan menatap laki-laki itu. "Kau... Kembali padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku berharap banyak dengan kedatanganmu bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita.." ujar Sehun lirih, Luhan terdiam.

"Kembalilah padaku, Lu.."

Hening.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam setelah kalimat terakhir Sehun, nada putus asa terdengar jelas dari setiap suku katanya, membuat Luhan terpaku dan hanya bisa meremas erat ujung kaus yang sedari tadi dipilin olehnya.

Hati Sehun serasa diremat oleh sebuah tangan besar saat tak kunjung juga mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis didepannya ini, membuatnya berspekulasi akan satu hal; Luhan menolaknya.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja," ujar Sehun, Luhan tersentak dan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan senyuman yang jelas-jelas terpaksa padanya, "Kesalahanku dimasa lalu tidak bisa membuatmu kembali padaku. Aku sama saja berselingkuh kan?" tanyanya, lalu tertawa hambar.

"Luhan.." laki-laki itu kembali menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan yang dingin, mengusapnya dengan lembut, "Berbahagialah dengan laki-laki lain, aku tidak pantas untukmu.."

"Sehun.."

"Carilah laki-laki yang tidak pernah berbohong padamu,"

"Tidak, Se-"

"Laki-laki yang tidak akan pernah mencium perempuan lain dengan dalih perpisahan terakhir."

"Aniya, hiks.."

"Laki-laki yang mence-"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Luhan menjerit keras, Sehun terdiam dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan menggeleng dengan isakan yang semakin keras, tangan kanannya mengepal dan memukul dada Sehun yang hanya diam tanpa mengelak atau meringis.

"Aku tidak mau dengan laki-laki lain, aku mau kau, Sehun!" isaknya, pukulan-pukulan yang Sehun terima semakin lama semakin melemah. Dan pada akhirnya, gadis itu kembali jatuh kepelukan Sehun.

Luhan menangis keras begitu Sehun menangkapnya dan merengkuhnya dengan erat, kedua tangan mungil gadis China itu meremas bagian belakang kaus yang Sehun kenakan, mencoba melampiaskan semua perasaan dan emosinya. Sementara Sehun ikut meneteskan air matanya dan mengukung Luhan dalam pelukan erat.

Sehun merasa ada air gunung yang mengalir dan menyejukkan gurun pasir dihatinya saat Luhan meracau dengan kalimat-kalimat _'Aku mau Sehun, aku mau Sehun'_ berulang kali, merasa semua beban yang selama ini ia pikul terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja kedalam jurang, semua emosi dan perasaan gundahnya hilang entah kemana. Digantikan oleh rasa haru, bahagia dan senang yang terlihat kentara.

"Sehun.. Sehun.." Luhan menangis semakin keras, mengundang dua orang dewasa yang muncul dari balik pintu dan mengernyit saat melihat dua manusia yang masih berada dibalkon itu berpelukan erat dan menangis bersama.

"Yeobo.." si wanita paruh baya yang terlihat cantik itu menyikut pelan lengan sang suami dan menunjuk dua anak adam-hawa disana dengan bingung, "Apa Luhan sudah ingat semuanya?"

"Sepertinya begitu," si laki-laki menjawab kalem, namun dibalik wajahnya tersirat perasaan lega yang sangat kentara, "Ayo beritahu orang tua Luhan, mereka akan senang mendengar ini."

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, menerima lengan suaminya dan beranjak dari sana dengan perasaan senang luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Pheo rasa segini dulu cukup ya? Pheo lagi nugas banget nd ini nyuri2 waktu ngelanjutinnya, kalo semisal pheo agak lama ngupdate nya mohon maaf ya chingudeul..**

 **Maaf juga jika typo bertebaran nd jalan cerita yg kurang menyenangkan**

 **Jangan lupa motivasi review nya ;;))**

 **Annyeeooonngggg~**

 **.**

 **Big thank's**

 **pcyB.I ; keziaf ; Angel Deer ; hanlulu13 ; Sevarin509 ; chenma ; samiyatuara09 ; yousee ; Adella520 ; Bambi ; kyulkator ; Sehunnissa ; 94HunHan90 ; Chayyara Defra ; seira minkyu ; Arifahohse ; Juna Oh ; keripik balado ; Rina271 ; JungHunHan ; dmitrievxzk ; robiatus18 ; deerhanhuniie ; Guest ; noVi ; fakkpark ; kembarannyaziyu**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Cast : HunHan, pair official EXO. GS for Uke**

 **Genre : Humor, Drama**

 **Chapter : 1-END**

 **Disclaimer : Cast asli itu punya Tuhan, dan atas izin Tuhan juga pheo bisa mengupdate ff ini, jangan men-copas tanpa seizin pheo yaa .. typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous...**

" _Yeobo.." si wanita paruh baya yang terlihat cantik itu menyikut pelan lengan sang suami dan menunjuk dua anak adam-hawa disana dengan bingung, "Apa Luhan sudah ingat semuanya?"_

" _Sepertinya begitu," si laki-laki menjawab kalem, namun dibalik wajahnya tersirat perasaan lega yang sangat kentara, "Ayo beritahu orang tua Luhan, mereka akan senang mendengar ini."_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, menerima lengan suaminya dan beranjak dari sana dengan perasaan senang luar biasa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mama dan Baba senang sekali, sayang.." Heechul memeluk erat tubuh putri semata wayangnya, begitu juga Hangeng yang ikut memeluk istri dan anaknya.

"Selamat datang kembali putri baba.." bisiknya dengan haru.

Luhan menangis keras, membalas pelukan ayah dan ibunya dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah. Begitu pula Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya yang memperhatikan mereka, senyuman tulus dan mata yang berkaca-kaca menjadi bukti jika kebahagiaan mereka benar-benar lengkap dengan hadirnya Luhan kembali.

Yunho merangkul bahu anak lelakinya dan menatap Sehun, "Jadi, ada kemajuan, jagoan?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihatnya menghela nafas lega.

"Eomma senang sekali," ujar Jaejoong dan langsung mengecup pipi tirus Sehun, "Tapi.. bagaimana dengan beasiswa di Jepang?"

.

DEG!

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Lu.. jangan menangis terus.." Sehun sibuk membujuk Luhan yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis. Saat ini mereka sedang berada dibandara, menunggu panggilan pemberangkatan ke Jepang.

"Tap-tapi, Sehun.."

"Lu, pesawatnya sebentar lagi berangkat. Kau tidak ingin pamitan?" tanya Sehun.

"Shirreo! Jangan pergi.."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan berat, sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa jadi cengeng sekali akhir-akhir ini, hm? Seperti bukan Xiao Lu-ku.." gumam Sehun. Jari panjangnya membelai lembut surai karamel Luhan dengan sayang. Kemudian, seakan baru tersadar, Sehun menoleh dan menatap seorang gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyuman manis setengah geli.

"Maaf, Gi-ya.. Rusaku sedang merajuk," ujar Sehun lagi, setengah jengkel karena Luhan tidak berhenti menangis semenjak mereka berangkat ke bandara. Detik selanjutnya Sehun dapat merasakan sebuah tepukan panas dipunggung belakangnya akibat tangan Luhan.

Seulgi tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Hun. Aku mengerti.."

"Sehunnn..."

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Luhan malah semakin merengek dan terisak bak bocah lima tahun.

"Ck! Lihat, lihat? Yang akan pergi itu Seulgi, Luhaen. Bukan Sehun!" sebuah suara nyaring menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan dan membuat Seulgi serta Sehun menoleh kesumber suara.

Baekhyun dan teman-teman mereka.

"Luhan, Baek.." Sehun meralat dengan nada datar yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh gadis eyeliner itu.

"Itu kesukaanku," tukasnya acuh, "Berhentilah menangis dan peluk orang yang benar, Lu."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nada jengah dari teman eyelinernya itu. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai kearah Seulgi.

Seulgi pun menyambut dengan penuh sukacita pelukan Luhan dan tersenyum manis akan tingkah laku gadis itu.

"Hiks, kau benar-benar akan pindah setelah menyelesaikan program pertukaran itu? Aku tidak mau kau pergi.." untuk yang kesekian kalinya Luhan memohon, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Seulgi.

Seulgi kembali tersenyum, "Maafkan aku, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan bersama.."

"Setidaknya tinggallah sampai kita semua lulus."

"Maaf.." ujar Seulgi, "Dan terima kasih.."

"Jangan lupakan kami, ya," itu suara Kyungsoo, gadis dengan mata bulat itu tersenyum kekanakan dan ikut memeluk Seulgi meski sebentar untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak, Kyungsoo."

Memang, keputusan yang telah diambil baik Seulgi maupun Sehun adalah, Seulgi yang akan menerima pertukaran mahasiswa itu di Jepang, yang ternyata disambut baik oleh keluarganya disana. Memutuskan untuk pindah setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya pun telah dipikirkan matang-matang olehnya, dan demi mereka. Seulgi menerimanya.

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu jika selama ini kelakuanku sangat buruk.."

"No, no.." Baekhyun menggeleng, memeluk gadis dengan wajah oriental itu dengan erat, "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf atas segala sikapku selama ini, aku tahu itu tidak baik. Maafkan aku."

Gadis itu –Seulgi- tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, dan disaat ia sedang berpelukan dengan Baekhyun, disaar itulah ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan surai kemerahan tengah menunggunya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pergi. Luhannie, berhentilah menangis.." interupsi Seulgi, Luhan mengangguk patuh kendati beberapa air matanya masih saja lolos dipipinya, membuat Sehun gemas, "Jaga diri kalian, sampai jumpa.."

Gadis itu melambai ceria kearah teman-temannya, yang dibalas tak kalah riang. Dengan langkah seringan bulu angsa ia menghampiri lelaki surai kemerahan itu dan menggandeng lengannya dengan erat setelah sebelumnya melempar senyuman manis.

"Sudah siap?" suara beratnya menginterupsi sigadis mata sipit dan dibalas anggukan riang.

"Yuta-chan.. kau berjanji akan menungguku kan?"

Yuta menoleh, memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman tipis mempesona pada Seulgi, "Ya, tentu saja."

"Terima kasih.." ujarnya riang.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, karena kau mau melepas seseorang yang memang seharusnya kembali pada _rumahnya_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lacaffe, sebuah kedai yang terletak diujung blok jalan, menyimpan segudang menu penggugah selera baik pagi maupun malam. Kedai 24 jam yang selalu menyiapkan menu-menu spesial yang selalu berubah disetiap jamnya.

Dan disinilah ketiga pasangan manusia sedang menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan mereka setelah mengantar seseorang, menggoda seorang rusa mungil yang nyatanya masih setia menyapu air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti, ditemani kudapan-kudapan ringan yang menggiurkan.

"Aigoo~ lihat sicengeng ini.." Baekhyun berdecak sembari menyodorkan beberapa helai tisu pada Luhan, isakannya itu sungguh menganggu.

"Berhentilah menangis, Lu.. Ya ampun, kau kekanakan sekali." Jongin menimpali dengan nada jengah. Pasalnya terhitung 5 jam sudah Luhan menangis dengan deguk parah yang merusak telinga mereka, dimulai dari perjalanan kebandara sampai mereka disini.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum dan sesekali menahan tawa bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Membiarkan Baekhyun dan Jongin memarahi sirusa betina yang sedang merajuk. Sehun hanya akan sesekali membantu membersihkan air mata dan ingus yang jatuh di wajah Luhan yang berantakan.

"Sudah, sayang.. sudah.." Pada akhirnya, Sehun ikut turun tangan membantu menenangkan Luhan yang langsung menyusup masuk kedalam pelukan lelaki itu, menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun.

"Ck! Sekarang malah mencari kesempatan," ujar Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan ocehan kekasihnya segera mencubit kedua pipi itu dan tersenyum gemas.

"Kenapa kau sewot sekali?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lebih memilih menyesap milkshake stawberry yang sudah dipesannya.

"Jujur saja aku lega semua ini berakhir dengan baik-baik.." suara halus Kyungsoo menginterupsi keheningan yang sesaat tercipta diantara mereka. Bisa dilihat sebuah senyuman tulus terpatri diwajah teman-temannya.

"Kau gadis baik, Lu.." ujar Chanyeol tulus, yang diajak bicara hanya membalas dengan degukan-degukan kecil tanpa mendongakkan kepalanya. Masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bahu dan leher kekasihnya.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu," bisik Sehun, "Saranghae.." ujarnya dan mengecup pelipis Luhan dengan sayang.

"Ung.." Luhan mengangguk, pengganti jawaban atas pernyataan Sehun.

"Uhh, Chanyeol.. aku juga mauuuu~" Baekhyun merengek manja saat melihat betapa mesranya Sehun dan Luhan. Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya dengan mata memicing tajam yang justru terlihat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol. Tak segan lelaki itu menghadiahi kekasihnya sebuah kecupan kilat dibibir.

"Saranghae.." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyumannya. Baekhyun tersenyum girang dan membalas kecupan kilat kekasihnya yang mengundang senyuman penuh maklum dari teman-temannya.

"Kyung?"

Plak!

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu!" ujar Kyungsoo sengit, Jongin langsung merengut mendengarnya.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?"

Sehun menunduk guna melihat wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu, "Aku mengantuk.."

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Dengan segera Sehun membereskan tas beserta dompet dan ponsel yang ada dimeja, memasukkannya kedalam tas Luhan sekaligus dan membantu gadis itu untuk bangun.

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku dan Luhan pulang lebih dulu?"

"Tidak masalah," sahut Jongin, "Sampai ketemu dikampus awal pekan nanti."

"Ya."

"Hati-hati, Sehun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil mewah Sehun berhenti tepat didepan pekarangan rumah keluarga Xi, sang pengemudi pun tersenyum kala melihat sipenumpang malah asyik tertidur pulas.

"Menggemaskan sekali.." gumamnya, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi bulat gadisnya, betah mengagumi keindahan Tuhan yang diberikan untuknya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan jendela menyadarkan Sehun dari alam imajinasinya, lelaki itu menoleh dan menemukan Kris yang bersandar dipintu mobilnya. Dengan segera ia membuka kaca jendela dan menyapa lelaki tinggi itu.

"Oh, hai, hyung.."

"Cepat bawa putri tidur itu ke dalam. Aku mengawasimu." Tukasnya langsung. Sehun tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, hyung.."

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miring sebelum meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Sementara Sehun mulai melepas safety belt-nya dan keluar dari mobil. Memutar arah untuk membuka pintu disamping kemudi. Lelaki itu masih saja tersenyum meski beban berat menghimpit kedua lengannya. Berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Xi yang langsung disambut pekikan heboh sang Nyonya besar.

"Astaga! Lulu! Sehun, apa yang terjadi?!" pekikan wanita paruh baya itu tentu saja mengundang tatapan penuh tanya beberapa maid yang lewat.

Sehun meringis mendengar teriakan nyaring wanita itu, belum sempat membuka mulut, suara berat menginterupsinya.

"Tertidur, imo.. jangan berlebihan seperti itu." Kris menyela dari ujung tangga, Heechul menoleh dan menemukan keponakan laki-lakinya sedang bersandar pada pilar pegangan dengan gaya maskulin.

"Eoh? Tidur?" beo Heechul. Sehun mengangguk.

"Lelah menangis, eommonim.." timpal Sehun pelan, Heechul kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sehun, diperhatikannya raut wajah Luhan yang terihat damai dan tenang, meski beberapa lelehan air mata yang mulai mengering juga menghiasi wajahnya.

Wanita itu bernafas lega, bibirnya membentuk senyum tulus dan mengusap helaian surai karamel anak gadisnya dengan sayang.

"Maaf ya, dia pasti merepotkanmu.." gumam Heechul, Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, eommonim.."

Heechul mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun membawa Luhan kekamarnya, pada saat berpapasan dengan Kris ditangga, lelaki itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul dan Kris membiarkannya lewat setelah sebelumnya mencubit pelan pipi adik kesayangannya itu.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika terjadi banyak perubahan dalam kurun waktu sebulan setelah Luhan mengumumkan _kehadirannya_ kembali. Tak hanya Sehun dan kedua orang tua Luhan yang menyambut kabar baik ini, namun juga teman-temannya, orang tua Sehun, Kris bahkan Seulgi.

Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan pun bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja sekarang, setelah peperangan batin dan ego yang cukup menguras tenaga, Luhan bersedia meruntuhkan ego nya dan menerima Sehun kembali. Bahkan hubungannya dengan Seulgi juga berjalan begitu baik. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga bisa menerima kehadiran Seulgi sebagai teman mereka dan membuktikannya dengan mengantarkan kepergian Seulgi ke bandara.

Luhan membawa banyak perubahan.

Sehun membaringkan gadis itu dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan tidur lelap sang tuan putri. Namun sepertinya semua itu sia-sia, karena begitu Sehun membaringkan dan menyelimutinya, Luhan menggeliat pelan dan membuka kedua matanya dengan sayu.

"Sehun.." panggilnya serak, tangan gadis itu terulur untuk mengcengkram lengan kekar Sehun, mencegahnya beranjak.

"Kenapa bangun?" Sehun malah melontarkan pertanyaan bernada lembut begitu melihat binar rusa yang terpancar dikedua mata Luhan.

"Pusing.." keluhnya.

Sehun tersenyum, lelaki itu duduk ditepi tempat tidur Luhan dan mengusap jemarinya yang masih bersarang dilengannya.

"Katakan itu pada gadis yang seharian ini menangis," goda Sehun jahil, Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu karena aku sedih, Sehun." Tukasnya tak mau kalah, Sehun tertawa gemas dan mengacak surai karamel Luhan, membuat kerucutan bibir itu semakin maju dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Sehun!"

"Tidurlah, kau banyak mengeluarkan tenaga hari ini," ujar Sehun, tidak lagi menggodai sigadis merajuk, namun gelengan Luhan membuat dahi Sehun mengernyit, "Tadi kau bilang mengantuk?"

"Tidur disini," gadis itu menepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya.

Sehun menggeleng, "No, no," lelaki itu menirukan ucapan Baekhyun saat dibandara, "Ingat? Kita ini belum menikah, dan kau sudah mengajakku tidur bersama? Ck, Xi Luhan yang kukenal ternyata berani juga."

Luhan terdiam, otak kecilnya mencoba mencerna ucapan Sehun dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, mengundang raut wajah gemas diwajah Sehun yang tak tahan ingin mencubitnya. Namun sebelum keinginannya itu terlaksana, suara nyaring Luhan menginterupsinya dan membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"YA! BYUNTAE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END?**

 **Atau To Be Continue..?**

Pheo masih bingung mau di kkeut atau masih mau lanjut.. apakah masih ada yang menunggu ff ini? Maaf kalo pheo late update, pheo lagi ngerjain tugas akhir sebelum ujian akhir semester. Jadi belum bisa membuka dan melanjutkan ff nya..

Mungkin jika ff ini dilanjut hanya akan ada fluff-fluff dari HunHan, konflik dan permasalahan mereka udah selesai kok.

Maaf yaa di chapter ini sedikit word nya, pheo juga terpaksa ngupdate-nya, karena banyak pm dan review yang masuk utk segera melanjutkan ff ini, dan jujur aja fokus pheo jadi pecah. Jadi untuk menenangkan hati readers pheo update seadanya..

Pheo bener-bener minta maaf yaaaaaaa, jangan marah T_T

Utk 94HunHan90, pheo saranin kamu login ffn supaya kita bisa ngobrol banyak ^^

Pheo berterima kasih sekali kepada semua favers, followers, dan reviewers juga siders yang bersedia mampir ke akun laman pheo, gomapseumnidaaaa~ {}

Ditunggu info selanjutnya yaa, annyeooonggg~

Review juseyoooo

 **.**

 **Big Thank's**

 **94HunHan90 ; Baby niz 137 ; ndutgrez ; robiatus18 ; primschat ; Juna Oh ; fani ; auliaMRQ ; noVi ; Chayyara Defra ; SeKai Candyland ; pcy.B.I ; chenma ; yousee ; mischa baby ; Bambi ; vouzmevoyez94 ; Rina271 ; kyulkulator ; Angel Deer ; Arifahohse ; fakkpark ; Dell996 ; wollfdeer520 ; nisaramaidah28 ; keziaf ; JungHunHan ; Sehunnissa ; kembarannyaziyu ; EviL L**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : I'm Sorry**

 **Cast : HunHan, pair official EXO. GS for Uke**

 **Genre : Humor, Drama**

 **Chapter : 1-END**

 **Disclaimer : Cast asli itu punya Tuhan, dan atas izin Tuhan juga pheo bisa mengupdate ff ini, typo bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, berikan itu padaku!"

"Aniya!"

"Sehuuunnnn.."

Sehun tetap keukeuh menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat paper tugasnya tinggi-tinggi, dan terkutuklah tubuh mungil Luhan yang tidak bisa menggapainya. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut sebal, mendelik tajam kearah Sehun yang malah memasang wajah datarnya.

Salahkan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu dimana Luhan _menghancurkan_ tugas kelompok mereka berdua dengan alasan ingin mempercantik. _Heol_ , Sehun tidak akan percaya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan merusaknya, Sehun! Berikan."

"Tidak!" ujar Sehun tegas, mendorong pelan kening Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. "Lebih baik kau siapkan bahan presentasinya untuk dihafal, seni ini tidak akan kuberikan padamu."

Luhan merengut, dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju meja belajar Sehun dan membuka laptop. Siap melaksanakan apa yang Sehun perintahkan meski dengan gerutuan-gerutuan aneh.

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat sadar ia menang dari kekasihnya, dengan segera ia meletakkan tugas mereka dengan rapi –dan takkan bisa Luhan jangkau- dan berjalan menuju meja belajar.

 _ **Cup!**_

"Luhannie, fighting!" laki-laki itu mengecup kilat pipi kekasihnya dan mengepalkan tangannya diudara, membuat perempuan didepannya berdesis samar.

"Jauh-jauh sana!"

"Yakin kau ingin jauh dariku?" tanya Sehun menggoda, Luhan kembali mendelik dan menatap tajam lelaki keluarga Oh itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Turunlah kebawah jika kau sudah selesai nanti, eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Sehun menyerah, mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara dan menggedikkan bahunya dengan acuh. Namun laki-laki tetap mengecup lembut bibir sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar, menyisakan Luhan yang masih mendesis kendati rona merah dikedua pipinya tidak bisa dihindari.

"Ish, dasar Sehun menyebalkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mana Luhan?" itu adalah pertanyaan pertama dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang melihat anak semata wayangnya menuruni tangga seorang diri.

Sehun menatap sang ibu dengan senyum tipis, "Masih mengerjakan tugas paper kami," jawabnya kalem, "Sebentar lagi juga turun."

Wanita itu, Jaejoong, mengangguk dua kali dan kembali menata makan siang dimeja.

"Eomma," panggil Sehun pelan, lelaki itu telah duduk manis dikursi makan yang biasa ia duduki dan menatap sang ibu.

"Hm?"

"Kemarin appa bilang, aku akan segera dimandat menjadi salah satu pegawai dikantor?"

Jaejoong berhenti menata makan siang mereka dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sehun, wanita itu duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ya, appa juga sudah memberitahu itu pada eomma, lalu kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong halus, Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Kurasa aku belum siap, eomma.."

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, sekilas melirik pintu kamarnya yang masih tertutup, "Aku masih ingin menikmati waktuku, bersama Luhan dan teman-temanku. Dan aku juga ingin melanjutkan S2-ku, eomma.."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jemari anak lelakinya dengan sayang, "Hanya itu?"

"Bukan itu sebenarnya," ujar Sehun, "Sejujurnya, aku ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan usaha ku sendiri, bukan karena bantuan appa. Meski aku bekerja diperusahaan appa, aku tetap ingin masuk kesana dengan mengikuti tes dan lamaran seperti calon pegawai lain." Jelasnya, sang ibu yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo, Sehunnie sudah besar rupanya, eomma bangga!" pekiknya riang.

Sehun mendelik mendengar jeritan sang ibu bagai fangirl, memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan melihat Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan bibir tertekuk.

Sehun tersenyum jahil, "Sudah selesai, sayang?"

Luhan memberikan satu jari tengahnya dan dibalas gelak tawa oleh sepasang ibu-anak disana, mereka tahu Luhan tidak sungguh-sungguh memberikan jari tengahnya itu. Ia hanya sedang kesal.

"Makan dulu, sayang.. Eomma sudah memasak banyak makan siang untuk kita."

"Neee~" jawab Luhan manja, langsung saja ia mengambil tempat disamping Jaejoong.

"Kenapa duduk disana?" tanya Sehun heran, Luhan mendengus.

"Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu!" semburnya marah, Sehun tertawa. "Jangan tertawa!"

"Iya, iya.. ya ampun, kau marah?"

Luhan memilih mengacuhkan segala ocehan Sehun dan memulai ritual makan siangnya, sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang aula didepan pintu utama terasa sesak, beberapa mahasiswa terlihat berlalu-lalang sembari sesekali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan ada yang sengaja membuat sebuah lingkaran hanya untuk bergosip yang terakhir kali.

Begitu juga dengan sebuah lingkaran yang dibentuk oleh Luhan dan teman-temannya, seluruh mahasiswa Daenggu University kompak memakai jubah hitam dengan strip biru dilehernya, topi berbentuk segi lima juga tersemat dikepala mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka semua mendapat gelar sarjana setelah hampir 4 tahun lamanya menimba ilmu, dan penerimaan ijazah serta piagam baru saja selesai dilakukan. Sekarang saatnya sesi pemotretan dengan keluarga masing-masing.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun melambai semangat begitu Luhan menyelesaikan sesinya bersama Heechul dan Hangeng. Sepasang suami istri itu begitu senang mendengar Luhan lulus dengan nilai baik, meski tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan Sehun yang mendapat gelar lulusan terbaik diangkatan mereka.

Luhan menoleh dan melambai penuh antusias, dilihatnya Chanyeol dan Jongin juga sudah menyelesaikan sesi potret keluarga mereka.

"Baba, Mama.. Lulu kesana, ya?"

Hangeng dan Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum, menatap putri tunggal mereka yang mulai berlari menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hangeng-ge?"

Hangeng lantas menoleh, dan menemukan Yunho serta Jaejoong menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, selamat atas prestasi Sehun, kalian pasti bangga sekali." Seru Heechul antusias, Jaejoong mengangguk dan memeluk calon besannya dengan hangat.

"Luhan juga lulus dengan nilai bagus, kami ikut bangga."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun kemana?"

Yunho menggedikkan kepalanya kearah dimana Luhan berlari, dan terlihatlah Sehun yang sudah bergabung dengan kawanannya sambil tertawa lepas.

"Oh, iya.. ada yang ingin kami sampaikan.. ini mengenai permintaan Sehun."

"Permintaan Sehun?" Hangeng dan Heechul membeo bersamaan.

"Sehun meminta.."

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menganga hebat saat melihat lelaki yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangan yang merentang, masih dibalut baju toga dan juga berdiri diatas panggung yang tadi digunakan untuk menerima piagam.

Kejadiannya beberapa menit lalu dimana Sehun diminta untuk memberikan sambutan sebagai perwakilan mahasiswa dengan lulusan terbaik, semuanya masih normal saat Sehun mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih kepada semua staf dosen dan juga teman-teman mereka yang membuat Luhan tersenyum bangga. Namun senyuman itu seketika luntur saat satu kalimat menguar dari bibir tipis Sehun dengan suara lantang.

"Dan saat ini, aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada orang yang selama ini aku cintai," pandangan Sehun memutar kesekeliling ruangan dimana semua pasang mata memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Begitu juga sang kekasih yang masih tersenyum.

"XI LU HAN! MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU?"

Dan runtuhlah dunia Luhan saat itu juga saat mendengar pekikan heboh para penggemar yang berteriak tak rela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak kusangka nyalimu sebesar itu, anak muda." Hangeng tersenyum dan menepuk punggung lebar Sehun, terselip rasa bangga bagaimana melihat usaha Sehun melamar Luhan pada acara kelulusan tadi siang dengan iringan jeritan fangirl yang memekakkan telinga.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, aboenim."

"Dia itu gila, baba." Suara protesan keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungil Luhan, mendelik kearah Sehun, masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

Sehun tertawa, "Tapi kau menerimanya juga, kan?" tanyanya jahil. Luhan menepuk sebelah lengannya yang langsung dihadiahi dekapan erat oleh pria itu.

"Aku menerima mu karena aku malu, dan takut fans mu itu akan mengejarku!" sungutnya sebal. Sehun tertawa dan lebih memilih mengabaikan ocehan Luhan yang teredam dipelukannya, juga mengabaikan bagaimana kedua orang tua mereka melihat pemandangan itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka permintaan Sehun itu ingin melamar Luhan, didepan umum pula." Decak Heechul dramatis, "Aigoo, kalian mengalahkan pria-pria tua ini."

"Siapa yang kau sebut pria tua, noona?" tanya Yunho tak terima, Heechul dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa, "Aku masih perkasa, asal kau tahu."

"Sudah, sudah." Jaejoong melerai setelah tawanya mereda, dan beralih menatap pasangan muda yang masih saling bergurau tanpa memperdulikan ocehan orang tua mereka. "Sehunnie, jadi kapan kalian berencana menikah? Tidak ada yang kalian tunggu lagi bukan?"

Sehun menoleh dan menatap ibunya, mengangguk membenarkan, "Mungkin diakhir tahun ini, eomma. Aku ingin mendaftar di universitas untuk melanjutkan S2-ku dulu, baru mempersiapkan pernikahan ka-"

"Oh! Nonono, sayang." Heechul kembali berdecak heboh dan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri, "Kami yang akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian, kau harus fokus dengan kuliah dan juga pekerjaanmu dikantor Yunho, bukan?"

"Tap-"

"Kalian berdua adalah anak tunggal, eomma dan appa juga ingin ikut terlibat dalam proses pernikahan kalian. Jadi kalian duduk manis saja, oke?"

Luhan dan Sehun menghela nafas hampir berbarengan, dan mengangguk. Membuat cengiran senang terbit hadir diwajah kedua ibu mereka.

"Bagus!"

"Semua dekor dan konsep akan sesuai keinginan Luhan, selama aku bekerja dan ujian masuk universitas, Luhan akan membantu menjadi pengajar di sekolah Taman Kanak-kanak, umma, appa.."

"Oh? Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan orang tuanya yang memasang tampang tak percaya.

"Sehun tidak mengizinkanku bekerja menggunakan ijazah universitas ku," bebernya dengan bibir mengerucut maju.

Melihat itu, Sehun kembali menggoda sang calon istrinya yang menggemaskan. Tanpa menyadari raut wajah Heechul dan Hangeng yang begitu bahagia melihat Sehun yang sangat dewasa dan mau bekerja keras demi putri mereka. Begitu juga Yunho dan Jaejoong, yang menatap anak lelaki mereka dengan bangga.

Kedua pasangan paruh baya itu saling memandang dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih tanpa suara, begitu bahagia bisa dijadikan sebagai satu keluarga sebentar lagi.

"Menjadi seorang guru TK tidak seburuk itu, sayang.. kau bisa belajar menjadi calon ibu, kan?" masih terdengar perdebatan seru antara Luhan dan Sehun. Membuat senyuman maklum muncul dari tiga pasang disana. Namun tidak bagi Heechul, wanita itu langsung memekik heboh begitu topik soal anak dibahas kepermukaan.

"Ah! Benar! Kalian harus secepatnya menikah dan tidak ada acara penundaan anak. Mama ingin segera menimang cucu! Pasti lucu." Pekiknya semangat, "Dan jangan hanya membuat satu, buat 11 anak, oke?"

"APA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya satu persatu pheo bisa menyelesaikan ff2 pheo, pheo minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update ya readers..**

 **Kita kkeut sampe disini aja yaa, kalo mau liat HunHan punya anak mungkin bisa dillihat di ff pheo "Your Heart Feel It" , disana mereka udh punya sipangeran Haowen=))**

 **Terima kasih banyak yaa utk semua pembaca yg setia sama pheo maupun karya pheo, dukung terus karya2 pheo supaya bisa terus berkembang dan lebih baik lagi, jangan bosen yaaaaa...**

 **Sampe ketemu di karya HunHan pheo selanjutnyaaaaaa..**

 **Anyyeooonggggg**

 **.**

 **Big Thank's**

 **Amna783 ; robiatus18 ; 94HunHan90 ; chenma ; Fe261 ; Dell996 ; Juna Oh ; auliaMRQ ; keziaf ; fani ; Annisawinds ; kyulkulator ; ; Arifahohse ; Angel Deer ; SeKai Candyland ; wollfdeer520 ; Princess Xiao ; hanlulu11 ; Bambi ; misslah ; pcyB.I ; vouzmevoyez94**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2016**


End file.
